


Hit the Floor Running

by Sakurablossom009



Series: Cops and Robbers...and Assassins? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurablossom009/pseuds/Sakurablossom009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was going great, Sakura thought. She was penniless, stranded in Europe without a way home, her fiancee had just dumped her for another woman AND her new companion was quite possibly a thief. How could things get any worse? Wait...was that guy pointing a gun at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Naruto dropped another ice cube into his glass and listened to the clink it made before pouring in the liquid. Two ice cubes was the ideal amount of vodka, he reasoned to himself as he poured the vodka at about half way through the ice cubes. It was enough to cool the liquor and it wouldn't water it down. He placed the topper back on the bottle and was about to take a sip when he heard a voice speak to him.

"Good choice. You have expensive taste." 

Naruto stopped with his glass about raised to his lips and turned to see a beautiful blond woman looking at him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, taking a few deliberate steps forward.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If you want to..." He said, raising his left hand and moving the gold band on his index finger up and down with his thumb.

The woman saw this and pouted a little before turning around and leaving. Naruto turned back to the bar and tightened his bow tie before finally taking a sip of his drink.

"You're out pretty late." Said the barman returning as he wiped a glass in his hand. "For a married man whose not looking to snag a pretty lady. You waiting for a party?" He asked.

Naruto looked up at the flat screen TV that was playing in the corner of the bar. MSNBC was running a banner that showed the latest news and stock market trends. They were reporting a bunch of police cars pulling up haphazardly to a building.

"Actually," Said Naruto taking a sip. "The party's just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity's sake, I've decided to post this story on here since it is the prequel to one of my works. I know this one needs a lot of work, but I wrote it a loooooong time ago and I have too much on my plate to begin editing this one as well. For those that haven't yet read this story on FF.net, happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Obito, did you put the noodles in?" Called Sakura where she stood at the large kitchen island tossing in mandarin oranges into a large salad bowl.

"Ahh! It's fizzing everywhere!" Cried Obito as he stepped back from the stove in alarm.

"Oh, Obito!" Cried Sakura as she dropped the mandarin oranges and rushed over to the shove. "You have to lower it first!"

She quickly lowered the dial and the water instantly settled down. She wiped her forehead and put her hands on her hips and turned to face Obito. "It's a wonder you and Sasuke are related. How did that happen?"

"Don't make jokes, Sakura." Obito grumbled.

Sakura placed a hand on Obito's shoulder and smiled. "I was just kidding. You know I like you just the way you are."

Obito gave a weak smile as Sakura went back to making the salad. "Do you think Sasuke arrived in France yet?"

"I suspect." Said Obito keeping his eyes trained on the pasta.

Sakura peeked at him from over her shoulder. "You didn't want to go back? Just for a visit?"

Obito scoffed at Sakura's suggestion. "They didn't ask, so why should I? They prefer to pretend the disgrace of the Uchiha family doesn't exist."

Sakura frowned, not knowing what to say. She turned to face her depressed friend. "Hey, how about after dinner, we'll go have dessert at Serendipity."

Obito shook his head, still looking depressed. "Nah, I think I'll just go home."

Sakura made a face. "Aww Obito, you can't let those rich snobby family members of your get you down! Look at me! I'm not rich, you think they would like me?"

Obito scoffed. "Who couldn't like you?! I bet your going be like Uchiha Madara and win everybody's heart."

The story of Uchiha Madara. It was apparently a popular and well told family story that Sasuke had once shared with her. The Uchiha family was a very powerful and noble family in Italy, their riches coming from centuries of hard work. So it was thus a surprise when Sasuke's great grandfather - Madara - fell in love with a girl of inferior birth. They got engaged, but not only did the Uchiha's family not approve, but neither did the girl's family, disapproving of the Uchiha's lavish and excessive lifestyle and believing that Madara's intentions were impure. But Madara would not be swayed. He convinced his family of his genuine affection for his soon to be bride and threatened that if he could not have her, then he would not have anyone. The Uchiha eventually came to accept Madara's wishes, but the girl's family was much harder to sway. But Madara was persistent and never wavered in his efforts to win over his fiancee's family. Their affection was not easily won, but it did come eventually...two years later. It was often joked that no one had expected Madara to last a year, let alone two and that by the end of the second year, the girl's family must have pitied what a fool Madara had been. But Madara often claimed to have said he would have waited as long as it took, even if it took eternity. 

Sakura wasn't sure if she could last an eternity, but she certainly would try. Sasuke was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend. He was incredibly good looking and smart and pretty much good at everything. It was fate that Sakura had just moved to New York when Sasuke just happened to be on vacation there. Sasuke decided to stay in New York and they bought a brownstone together in the Upper East Side. Although Sasuke was rich, Sakura couldn't let him pay for everything. She was a hard working girl at a hospital who strived to pay her half. Although she couldn't be sure if she really was paying half...Sasuke was very vague when telling her, her share.

Now, her and Sasuke were engaged and Sasuke was doing family stuff back home in Italy. He pleaded with her to go with him, but she just couldn't leave her job at the hospital. She didn't even have a passport! She was just a small town Japanese-American girl who has never even been abroad before. Her biggest move was moving from Michigan to New York.

"Well…we'll see." Said Sakura.

"Stupid Italian spaghetti loving bastards." Obito muttered.

* * *

Sakura gave a weary, but happy sigh as she threw her keys down on the counter in the kitchen. She had to admit that Obito was indeed her best friend. Some might think it was odd to be best friends with your fiancée's cousin, but Sakura didn't. Although Obito was sometime slow, clumsy and had a real knack for being late, he was funny and entertaining and could cheer Sakura up anytime.

She pulled off her jacket and walked up the stairs to take a shower. She was clipping up her hair when the phone rang. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Who could be calling her now? It was too late for her parents...Ino perhaps? Damn that woman, she knew Sakura had an early shift at the hospital tomorrow...

Sakura picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura put her hand to her chest. It was Sasuke, his voice just made her heart melt. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing up so late?"

She looked at the clock. It had to be 4 in the morning where Sasuke was! "Or should I say early." Sakura joked. "Don't tell me you're conducting business already."

"Sakura..." Said Sasuke again.

"Or...did you call because you knew this would be a good time to speak with me?" Sakura's heart fluttered as she thought of it. "Oh, Sasuke! You shouldn't have!"

Sasuke didn't respond, but she heard him groaning on the other end. Sakura sat tentatively down on the edge of her bed. Something was wrong, Sasuke didn't sound right. "Sasuke…is there something wrong?"

"You were a dream, Sakura..." Said Sasuke, his speech slightly slurred. "But now it feels like I've woke up..."

Sakura furrowed her eyesbrows. "Are you drunk?" She asked in disbelief. She had never known Sasuke to drink more than one glass of wine at dinner or perhaps the solitary gin and tonic he ordered when they went out with friends. What was going on?

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "…I did something wrong."

Sakura was starting to feel nervous. "Did you cheat a poor man out of his business?" Sakura joked uneasily.

"I fucked up!" Sasuke cursed. "Sakura, oh God I fucked up..."

Sakura gave a slight squeak. Sasuke never swore. He was always so refined! "What…?" Began Sakura "Sasuke maybe I should call you back. After you've gotten some rest and food into your system..."

"I'm in love." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's heart stopped beating and she slid off her bed and onto the ground. "Excuse me?"

"I've never met anyone like her." Said Sasuke, his voice sounding distant. "She...it's crazy but I've never felt like this before."

"What are you saying?" Said Sakura, her voice rising, "Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"Jesus, Sakura...I don't know what to do." Sasuke moaned.

"You need rest." Said Sakura, her voice shaking. "You don't know what you are saying...you're _confused._ You-"

"I love her." Sasuke sighed. "And I needed...I needed to tell you this. Do you hear me, Sakura? I love her-"

"I heard you!" Sakura shouted as tears burst from her eyes. "But what about me? I love you, Sasuke!"

"Fuck, I know." Sasuke moaned. "Sakura…I'm...I'm sorry."

Then the phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Obito, looking at Sakura with concern.

"Just go." Sakura snapped.

Obito sighed and reluctantly turned the keys in the ignition. Since learning her fiancée had practically dumped her for some unknown woman, Sakura had gone through a range of emotions.

Sometimes she was wallowing in pity. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?!"

Or she was down right furious. "I grew my freaking hair out for you, you bastard!"

And lastly, drowning in the emotion that was self hate. "Sasuke…! If only I was smarter…or prettier…or sexier…!"

After Sasuke had called Sakura, she wasted no time in calling Obito. After all, she needed someone to vent all these emotions to. Like a good friend, Obito offered to come over, but Sakura refused. She had to keep some of her dignity after all, Obito couldn't see her at her worst AND in her underwear. So after finally hanging up with Obito, in a fit of self hate and anger, Sakura booked a flight to Paris the next day. She was determined that she would go there, find Sasuke and win him back.

Obito and Sakura drove in silence. A fit of thoughts were running through her mind, but she managed to keep a calm look of composure on her face. Her eyes were slightly red and dry. Sakura was relieved to find she had used up all her tears. Although she loved Sasuke with all of her heart, she didn't want to shed another tear for him.

Before she knew it, Obito was pulling up in front of JFK Airport.

"I can come with you." Obito offered sincerely.

Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly, for the first time in 24 hours. "I'll be ok. I don't want you to have to see _them_ for my sake."

And with that, she brushed her short pink hair (she cut it in a fit of fury) behind her ear and slipped on some overly large sunglasses.

* * *

Sakura was going through a fit of anxiety as she sat by the window on the plane. What was she doing here?! She had no plan, what made her think she could navigate herself around Europe to find Sasuke?! She had never been out of the country!

Her attention was diverted away from her own worries when she looked up to see a young man arguing with the stewardess. The stewardess shook her head at him and pointed to the seat next to Sakura. Sakura looked at the seat and opened her mouth. The man pointed to the seat and the stewardess nodded. He threw his hands up in exasperation and walked towards Sakura.

'No!' Thought Sakura.

She shook her head furiously at the stewardess, but then the man sat down. She blew out a sigh and crossed her arms and looked away.

'Che, just my luck.' She thought.

The young man looked at her. "Yo."

Sakura raised her hand dismally to signify some sort of greeting as she kept staring out the window. The last thing she needed as to associate with a crazy person with a temper…even if he was sort of good looking. The man had a head of shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. There were three whisker like scars engraved into his tan skin on each cheek.

"I don't normally argue with the stewardess." He said sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head.

Sakura turned her cool gaze on him. "So?"

The young man frowned, then leaned closer. Sakura leaned away from him. "Actually, I thought if I argued with her and gave her a hard enough time, she would let me sit in first class."

Sakura opened her mouth and looked at him incredulously. "What makes you think she'd do that?"

The young man looked at her innocently. "Its' worked before! Besides, she seemed like an easy one…"

Easy one.

Sakura blanched at the words. Was that what she was? An 'easy one' for Sasuke? The self hate feeling was coming back. Ugh! If only she looked prettier! Then she could have kept hold of Sasuke. She looked down at her chest. God! Why couldn't she have been blessed with well sized chest instead of the washboard she had now?! This new…woman probably had a big chest.

She looked up and the young man was staring at her.

"Hasn't your mother taught you about staring?" She snapped.

The man looked taken back and then laughed. "You're feisty! I like that!"

Sakura jumped back. "Excuse me? You're European aren't you?" She asked with disdain.

He laughed again. Sakura thought this guy was too good natured. "What's wrong with European people? How can you tell?"

"You have a slight accent." Said Sakura nonchalantly as she turned away.

The man frowned, thinking to himself. "Anyways, the name's Naruto." He said finally.

"Naruto?" Said Sakura turning back to give him a strange look. "Like the fish cake?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, I guess so…you going to tell me your name? Isn't that the first thing you learn when they teach you manners?" He joked.

Sakura glared at him. "Watch it fish boy."

Naruto continued to look at her eagerly, so she sighed. "It's Sakura."

The plane started to take off and they sat in silence. Sakura was starting to fret again and she wondered if it was on her face because Naruto kept looking at her.

"So, did your dog like die or something? Did your best friend sleep with your husband? Did your boyfriend leave you for some other woman?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto with alarm. "Excuse me?" She hissed.

Naruto gave her a vulpine like grin. "I know your type." Naruto said as he knocked the sunglasses on top of her head.

Sakura slapped his hand away. "The conceited, over confident, clingy type." Naruto continued, "But guess what, the joke is on you when you find out your boyfriend is screwing around with the office slut." Said Naruto in a condescending voice.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes wide. "You have no right to talk to me like that!" She barked.

Naruto looked at her playfully. "Really? Wouldn't you rather have me, the total stranger say it, rather than someone you know?"

"No, I would not." Sakura hissed.

"You are really starting to piss me off, _Naruto_." Said Sakura. "You don't know _anything_ about me or my boyfriend!" And with that she faced front and crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest. She was so infuriated.

They sat there in silence until Naruto let out a large sigh. "See, it worked."

"What?" Snapped Sakura.

"I got you so angry you stopped worrying about what ever it was that you were worrying about."

Sakura turned to him, all traces of anger gone. "Wha…?"

"Gotta go." Said Naruto standing up. "Nature calls."

He jogged off to the bathroom as Sakura sat there stunned.

* * *

Naruto locked himself in the bathroom before he pulled out a black smartphone from his pocket and plugged in some headphones and shoved them into his ear. He connected it immediately to MSNBC's pod casts. He clicked on one of the headlines.

_"…believed it to be connection to some similar cases out in France, Russia and Germany…"_

'Wow!' Thought Naruto. 'That was quick.'

_"…checking all flights coming in from New York to Europe_. _You can expect some delays since all males on every flight will go through extended security. Interpol has reported that…"_

"Shit!" Naruto growled, kicking the sink base.

There was a brisk knock on the door. "Is everything ok in there?" Called out the stewardess.

"Yeah, be right out." Said Naruto.

He had to think quickly. He would be checked for sure once he got to the airport. He patted his jacket pocket once before he came up with a brilliant plan. Thank God his seat mate happened to be an emotional wreck.

He pulled out the ear pieces and tucked his phone away in his pocket and stepped out of the bathroom. As the stewardess in charge of the food cart turned her back, Naruto nicked a bottle of vodka and two glasses before she could notice. Naruto bustled back to his seat and handed Sakura a glass as he popped open the bottle. Sakura just started off into space, unblinking. Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

Finally Sakura came to and looked at him. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?" Asked Naruto, pouring some vodka in her glass.

"About…you know…making me aggravated so I could forget my worries?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at her before pouring his own glass. "Sure, you seem like a nice girl."

"Naruto, have you ever been in love?" Asked Sakura taking a drink.

Naruto shook the glass in his hand a bit. "Well…there were a few times where…"

"That's not love." Sakura snapped as she figured where Naruto was going with this.

"It isn't?" Asked Naruto. "I bet it is to you."

"Nuh-uh." Said Sakura shaking her head as she took a large swallow of the liquor. "I know the difference between love and lust. It certainly was not love with me and my first."

She shuddered at the thought of her high school boy friend and how he ranted about the 'power of youth'.

"No, my question is one guy for one girl." She said, using her hands as a distinction while she downed the rest of her drink. "Do you think it can happen?"

Naruto quickly gave her a refill. "Umm, honestly?" He asked. "What's the point of just one guy for one girl?" He said as Sakura tipped backed another glass.

He grinned inwardly. "What's the point of love?"

"Love…" Said Sakura pointing her finger at Naruto as she swayed slightly. "…Is like a kiss…" She closed her eyes as if dreaming to herself. "So warm…and romantic…a kiss is so intimate…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. This girl sure did get wasted quickly. It took him at least four drinks, not that he would ever do that.

"Love is just a fantasy for little girls." Naruto quipped.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It is an everyone fantasy." She quickly snapped.

"Yeah, sure." Said Naruto nonchalantly. "Until something happens."

Sakura's face fell a little. She gulped down another glass.  


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey! You've reached the cell phone of Sakura Haruno! I'm not here right now but if you leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Lots of love!"_

Sasuke sighed as he heard the beep, signaling he could begin his message. "Sakura..."

Sasuke paused, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "I...I understand if you don't want to speak with me. After last night...yeah well, I imagine I was quite the dick. I just...I never meant to hurt you, Sakura, you have to understand that." Sasuke sighed again and clenched his fists. "If we could just talk when I get back home, I can explain everything. I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sasuke hung up and stood completely still for a moment before chucking his phone across the jet cabin.

"I take it that didn't go well." Said Itachi impassively as Sasuke emerged from the private bathroom. He watched as Sasuke threw himself into the seat across from him while sipping at his water.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke snapped. 

 Itachi sighed and took another sip of his water and brushed some imaginary dust from the front of his suit. "I'm happy to hear America hasn't changed your swearing habits."

"My life is turning to _shit_." Sasuke complained. "The last _fucking_ thing I need is you chastising me about what comes out of my goddamn mouth." 

 "I hate to say it, but all of this is entirely of your own making." Said Itachi. And then he turned away from his younger brother, mentally counting down until Sasuke exploded.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke snarled, leaping from his chair. "Yeah, I get that I'm a dick, that I ruined what I had with Sakura. _Fine,_ that's all on me. But I've been on-"

" _Been on_." Said Itachi cutting him off as he turned back to face him. "That's past tense, little brother. I thought that was clear to you."

Sasuke shook his head angrily. "If Kakashi had any fucking brains..." He muttered.

"He would do exactly what he is doing. Don't you get it? You're an embarrassment. That was the reason for your 'vacation' a year ago…anyway, I think we have more pressing matters…"

"Pressing?" Said Sasuke, his eyes scathing.

Itachi ran his hand through his silky black hair. "May I remind you just dumped your fiancée for a woman you barely know? What do you think mother and father will say when they hear…"

"That's my business." Said Sasuke.

"They expect to meet Sakura Haruno." Said Itachi in a slightly louder voice.

Sasuke looked at him once more before stalking out of the cabin.

* * *

"Ugh." Groaned Sakura as she pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes and held her forehead. "Why did you let me get so drunk?"

"I did not let you." Said Naruto as they stepped off the escalator. "You did it without my permission."

Naruto smiled at her as Sakura aimed her sour face towards him. "Whatever." She grumbled.

Naruto remained smiling as he handed her her purse. "Why do you have this?" She asked alarmed as she quickly snatched it back.

"Well if I didn't it would have been left on the plane." Naruto reasoned.

Sakura shook her head, not feeling well at all. Naruto added a little bounce to his step as he brushed past a police officer.

"That's you." He said pointing to a sign. "Nothing to declare."

Sakura gave Naruto a miffed look as she moved into the next line. Naruto moved slowly through his own security check, but kept his eyes glued to Sakura. She went through without a hitch. Naruto almost peed his pants in relief.

"Sir…Excuse me, sir?"

The angry French security officer's voice managed to ring recognition through Naruto's clouded head.

"Huh?" He said, turning back to the security officer.

"Will you move through _s'il vous plait?_ " Motioned the security guard with his hand.

"Oh." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He moved through and then looked around for his pink haired companion, who was certainly not in sight.

"Crap." Naruto muttered as his eyes darted around the airport. Surely she hadn't been taken by security! He had seen her go through! Then, with a relieved sigh, he saw Sakura walking, already a couple feet ahead.

"Hey! Wait!" Called Naruto as he dashed through the crowd towards her.

"Heh, almost lost you!" Naruto said upon catching up with her.

"Oh, what a shame." Sakura deadpanned as she ignored him.

Naruto put her snide comment behind him. "Where are you staying?"

"George V." Sakura replied.

Naruto gave out a low whistle. "That's expensive shit."

Naruto pulled out his phone to look at the time when Sakura caught sight of his expensive phone. Her eyes stayed glued to it, even after he shoved it back in his pocket.

"Its already two o'clock…Hey, hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's face when he saw her dazed expression. "Earth to Sakura."

"Such an expensive phone." Sakura murmured.

"Oh." Naruto chuckled. "Thought I was a bum who lived out on the streets of France didn't you?"

Sakura turned to face front again, her expression totally neutral. "You could say that."

Naruto chuckled to himself.

"So, how are we getting to the hotel?" Asked Sakura, quickly changing the subject. "You got an expensive car out there some where?"

She quickly started to look around, half expected a Ferrari or an Audi that Naruto would say was his. But Naruto wasn't listening. He was looking at a face in the outside crowd who hadn't yet seen him. He didn't know the person, but they were all too familiar to him.

"Are you listening?" Asked Sakura, still looking. "I said…"

She turned to find Naruto no longer by her side. She stopped and looked around for her wild haired companion. "What the hell!?" She screeched. She looked around once more before throwing her hands up in disgust before turning on her heel and stomping through the crowd.

"I hate him!" She yelled, earning some curious stares from those passing by.

* * *

Sakura tossed back her hair and slid her sunglasses off her face as she rang the little bell that sat on the granite counter top. She pursed her lips as a balding French man in a suit sidled up to the counter.

_"Bonjour."_ Sakura greeted, a smile on her face. "Uhm... _hablas..._ no...well...do you speak English?" She asked finally.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Of course madam, this is George V."

Sakura opened her mouth at the man's rudeness. She certainly was offended by this man, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. She could feel her temper burning inside of her. "Well obviously," Said Sakura shrugging the comment off. "Yes of course you speak English. But sir, could you please tell me which room Sasuke Uchiha is staying in?" She said in a silky sweet voice.

The man stayed at her blankly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura repeated. "Yes, I believe he's expecting me. I'm his fiancee."

The man smiled politely. "No, I'm afraid not."

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No?"

"No, madam." The man repeated. "Perhaps you could try the courtesy phone."

Sakura looked at the small phone at the end of the counter. She plastered another smile on her face. "Sorry, but I have tried…do not disturb." She said dropping her voice.

The man continued to smile. "Then I cannot help you."

Sakura dropped her pretenses of being nice and glared. "I just want to see my fiancée!" She yelled. "Are you going to help me or not?"

The man placed his folded hands on the counter. "My duty here as concierge is to safeguard the privacy of our guests. If said guests need protecting from their own fiancee's, well, its not my problem."

Sakura gave an aggravated sigh and then dug out some money from her pocket and slid it across the counter. The man took it, folding it into his pocket and continued to stare at her.

"I just gave you 100 francs!" Said Sakura in disbelief.

"And I took it." Said the man. " _Merci_. If there is anything else I can do to help, please let me know."

And with that, he shooed Sakura away with a wave of his hand before leaving the counter. Sakura's mouth opened in disbelief as she walked away and collapsed on a couch in the lobby. Sakura groaned and buried her face into the plush couch. How was she going to find Sasuke?

"You are American, no?"

Sakura lifted her head up, surprised to see a young man standing in front of her. He had a kind smile on his face and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his neatly creased pants. He reminded Sakura of Sasuke. Her heart lunged.

"Sure." Agreed Sakura, feeling miserable.

"Forgive me for intruding." Said the man, sitting on the couch as Sakura sat up. "But you looked so distressed and I asked myself, what could a beautiful woman such as yourself be worrying about?"

Sakura looked at the man with a pouting face. "You have a minute?" She asked, considering.

"As a matter of fact, always. What could be troubling you, my angel?" Said the man.

Sakura was too distraught to comment on his remark.

* * *

Naruto ducked out of the bathroom stall and looked around. It was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the men's bathroom. He flicked his hand through his hair for a few times as he stepped outside of the airport and looked around at the hustle of both people and cars. He felt like he was missing or forgetting something…the it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sakura!" He yelled, earning a few stares from a few passing people.

He whipped around, turning frantically like he half expected the pink haired woman to emerge from the crowd, slap him upside the head and retort; "See stupid! I waited for you while you were hiding in the bathroom!"

But of course, Sakura was not there. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"What was that hotel she was staying at?" He muttered as he racked his brain.

Then he snapped his fingers. "George V!" And he ran off to hail a taxi. 


	5. Chapter 5

 "But how could any man ever leave such a beautiful angel such as yourself?" The young man said in all earnestness as he looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"I know!" Said Sakura, who was just eating up both the man's praises and his assurance that she was right.

"Unless…" Said the man raising his eyebrows. "You did not for fill his needs in the…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "That is none of your business!" Sakura growled.

"Because I can assure you…" He said in a matter of fact voice. "That with a test run, I can tell you what you need to know…" He said, sliding his hand over her leg. " _Mon cherie_ …" He said, his voice turning seductive. "You are a confident woman, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Listen, buddy!" Said Sakura, enraged as she shot up from her seat on the couch. "You better keep for filthy French hands off of me!" She pointed her finger at him.

"If my fiancée saw you right now…oh ho ho!" She started to laugh, a crazed smile spreading across her face. "Believe me, he is the jealous type and he will…"

But the man was not listening, he was instead staring at the entrance where a young timid woman just entered. Despite her obviously shy nature, she had a rocking body which he could easily appreciate. She walked past the couch toward the entrance. The young man sitting on the couch let out a low whistle.

Sakura heard him and turned to look at what he was staring at. Her mouth dropped open as the girl approached a dark haired man at the elevator. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Sakura expression turned mortified as she let out a gasp before fainting on the ground.

Sasuke and the woman entered the elevator, paying no attention to the woman who just passed out on the ground.

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the taxi as it pulled up to George V, hoping desperately that he would be able to find Sakura. The young man was stepping out as Naruto went to push the revolving door.

Naruto paused and looked at the young man. "Sai? I thought you only worked the metro."

The young man named Sai turned to look at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, _vous êtes ici pour jeter un rapide_?"

Naruto ignored his question, not knowing what Sai was even saying. "Yeah, sure...what are _you_ doing in a place like this?"

Sai smiled and gestured down to his suit. "With this suit, I'm a new man."

Naruto considered this and then shrugged as he turned back to push the door open. Then he paused and looked back at Sai and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Got a light?" He asked, offering Sai the cigarette.

"As always." Said Sai, generously lighting the cigarette with a flick of the lighter he produced from his pocket.

Naruto finally proceeded into the hotel. Sai gave the bags on his shoulder a jerk, pushing them farther up his shoulder before he continued down the street.

Naruto glanced around the lobby before seeing a hint of pink hair on the floor. He gave a confused look before sighing in exasperation and walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura." He shook her by the shoulders, but she didn't even stir. Naruto gave her a quick slap to the face.

"Sasuke?" She said with a jerk. She opened her eyes to find Naruto staring at her. She groaned as he helped her sit up. "Ugh…where are we?"

Then she looked at Naruto and her eyes narrowed. "Where the hell did you go?" She yelled. She hit him in the shoulder. "You said you would give me a ride."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's upper arm to sturdy her as he helped her stand up. "You got here either way, now where is your room? I will help you."

Sakura was silent, then a look of horror over came Sakura's face. "I don't have a room! Someone took my room…someone with…"

Then she looked all around her, breaking from Naruto's grasp. Then she gave a shrill shriek. Naruto jumped back in surprise before clamping his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Damn! Don't scream so loud! What's wrong with you?" He asked alarmed.

Sakura threw off Naruto's hand. "My bags!" She gasped.

"What?" Said Naruto, hoping that he misheard her.

"My bags are gone!" She yelled again.

Naruto spun around wildly. "What do you mean they are gone? How can they be gone?" He started poking around in the couch as the concierge rushed over.

"I lost my suitcase not my keys!" Sakura yelled in a rage.

"What is the problem here?" The concierge asked.

"Her bags!" Naruto cried. "Don't you have security guards or something? I thought you were supposed to prevent things like theft!" He yelled.

"You tell him!" Encouraged Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto turned on her. "How could you let this happen!?"

"Hey!" Said Sakura. "They're my bags!"

Naruto took a deep breath in effort to calm himself. "Where did you put them?" He asked.

"They were right here!" She whined. "This perverted guy came to talk to me and then…" She paused dramatically and her lip trembled. "I saw Sasuke" She said, pointing towards the elevator as she sank onto the sofa.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to her. "Then?" He prompted.

She let out a cry and bent over. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked away and patted her back.

"I have it." Said Sakura, looking up with a determined look.

"What?" Said Naruto, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Hopefully, Sakura realized what happened to her bags.

"All men are bastards." She spat, throwing his hand off again.

Naruto looked alarmed and then disappointed. "Some are just trying to help!" He protested.

"No, its true." Said Sakura standing up, a look of disgust on her face. "All men are bastards."

Then Naruto thought of something. "Wait…This guy you were talking to…"

"Was a bastard." Declared Sakura.

"He was wearing…?"

"Something only bastards wear: a black suit with a pink shirt and red tie." Naruto groaned.

"You know him?" Asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Of course." Sakura threw her hands up. "All you bastards know each other."

"But I'm not wearing a suit." Naruto protested.

Sakura looked at him and then turned away. "Doesn't matter."

Naruto sighed once more and then dragged her to the door. The concierge approached them, but Sakura glared at him.

"Bastard." She spat.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto pulled Sakura outside and then let go. "Wait here, I'll go get a car…I mean get _my_ car."

Sakura gave him a quizzical look before pursing her lips as Naruto ran off.

Naruto jogged quickly down the sidewalk and turned the corner so Sakura was no longer in view. He kept close to the cars lining the sidewalk, discreetly looking inside the windows. He had approached a small red car when he noticed the doors were unlocked. He smiled to himself and then looked around to make sure no one was watching. He opened the door and slid inside to the drivers seat and quickly bent down to hotwire the car. He instantly shut off the alarm before driving away.

Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently when Naruto pulled up to the curb and honked the horn. Sakura hopped in and Naruto pulled away, entering traffic.

Sakura rested her head back against the seat. "So where are we going?" She asked wearily.

"We are going to get your stuff back, ok?" Naruto asked.

"So who's this guy who stole my bags?" Sakura asked.

"Sai." Answered Naruto.

Sakura grunted. "He even sounds like a bastard."

"No, not a bastard." Said Naruto. "Just a...male prostitute…now tell me, why did you faint?" Said Naruto, stealing a glance at her before returning his eyes to the road.

Sakura sighed a mournful sigh. "I saw…I saw Sasuke…"

"Your boyfriend." Concluded Naruto. Then his eyes lit up. "Ahh! I understand now! I bet you saw your boyfriend, this Sasuke, with another woman, and so you fainted…Maybe I wasn't so wrong on the plane." Mused Naruto.

Sakura glared at him. "For your information, he's my fiancée."

"Even better." Said Naruto.

Sakura massaged her forehead as Naruto narrowly missed being hit by a car as he swerved into another lane.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put on a thoughtful face. "Because I like you." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "…But I don't like your snotty attitude."

"Snotty!" Exclaimed Sakura. "In what way?"

"The way you say, 'your European aren't you?'" Naruto said, mocking Sakura's voice with a grumpy tone. "The way you say with your eyes all scrunched up, 'all men are bastards'.'"

Sakura let out a yelp and clung on for dear life as Naruto made the sharpest turn around a corner, cutting some people off in the process.

"Don't break the car." Said Naruto, placing his hand on Sakura's knee. Sakura looked at the offending hand and threw it off. Naruto finally started to go at a normal pace and Sakura started to relax.

"Ok, here, I'll try to understand your situation." Said Naruto. "Sasuke your… _fiancée_ …" He said, putting emphasis on the word, "Has met this woman. He dumps you over the phone, breaks your heart and now you come here to Paris, so he can do it again! But this time right in your face!" Said Naruto incredulous.

The car alarm started to go off again and Naruto gave a swift kick to the wires underneath. Sakura looked at it strangely but continued the conversation. "No, I came here to get him back, is that so hard to understand?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. So his lover…"

Sakura cut him off. "Don't ever use that word again." She said in a menacing tone, pointing her finger at them.

Naruto put both off his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hands on the wheel!" She shrieked.

Naruto quickly placed his hands back on the wheel. "Ok…this…bastard woman!" Said Naruto. Sakura nodded, pleased with the new word. "You think she will back off once you come in the picture?"

"Well, I had him first." Sakura declared.

"But really." Said Naruto pushing.

"You don't think I could change his mind?" Asked Sakura raising her eyebrows. Naruto didn't answer.

"I could!" She exclaimed. "I would just remind him of the perfect life we had together and…"

Sakura's face scrunched up. "Those were the happiest times I ever had, doesn't that mean anything dammit?!" She fumed.

"When someone says they are happy," Said Naruto. "My ass begins to twitch."

"You make my ass twitch." Snapped Sakura. "Anyways, we were going to get married, doesn't that mean anything? I will most certainly remind him of that!"

"Because that obviously meant a lot to him in the first place." Said Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying, that if you were in this situation, you wouldn't do the same thing?" She demanded.

"I would not." Declared Naruto.

"Well then." Said Sakura. "I see how far you would go for the love of your life."

 _"Please."_ Scoffed Naruto. "I'm done with women." Said Naruto, pulling up beside a curb.

He crudely parked the car and got out. Sakura's eyes widened in understanding as she jumped out after him. "You mean…OH!" She gasped.

"What?" Said Naruto turning to face Sakura as they entered an apartment building.

"You?" Asked Sakura, her hand over mouth. "You're..."

"What? No!" Exclaimed Naruto as he caught onto what Sakura was saying.

"I would have never thought…" Said Sakura shaking her head.

"It's not like that." Naruto growled.

"Mmmhmm." Said Sakura, not believing him.

They walked up some stairs and stopped at a door. "He lives in this dump?" Asked Sakura, taking in her surroundings.

They stopped in front of an apartment door with peeling paint. Naruto slammed the door with his shoulder and the door creaked on its hinges, the lock giving in easily. The door burst in and Naruto stumbled inside. Naruto saw Sai standing in the middle of his kitchen in a tank top and boxers and strode over as Sakura gingerly stepped in, taking in her surroundings. There were paintings of naked people everywhere.

"Hello Sai, nice to see you again." Greeted Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto." Said Sai easily as if he wasn't offended Naruto just broke into his apartment. 

"You've met my friend Sakura." Said Naruto gesturing behind him.

"Hello again." Said Sai waving as Sakura looked at Sai with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Have you come to take me up on my offer?"

"As if!" Sakura screeched.

Then Naruto strode over and grabbed Sai by his filthy tank top and slammed him against the counter. "Where's the stuff you took?" He demanded.

Sai said something in a low voice to Naruto. "Ask him about my passport!" Said Sakura.

"Forget the passport!" Said Naruto. "It was the first thing to go!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" She cried. "What about my money, my clothes?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and released Sai. He gave Sai a questioning look.

"I sold them." Said Sai. "And I used the money to buy more paint."

Sai pulled a box of cigarettes from the counter and offered Sakura one. "No, thank you." Said Sakura distracted. "You got rid of everything?"

Sai thought some more. "Except this." He pulled Sakura's purse from under a breaking table. "I was going to sell it on Ebay. This is designer."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed it, hugging it to his chest. Sakura gasped and snatched her purse from Naruto, giving him a dirty look.

* * *

"Why does it not surprise me that he's your friend?" Asked Sakura as they walked down the street.

"He's not my friend, he's an acquaintance." Said Naruto, eyeing Sakura's purse and wondering how he could get hold of it. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" He asked, finally grasping Sakura's question.

"It means," Said Sakura coming to a stop, "That everything you say is bullshit."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you saying?! Did I not just help you get your purse back?"

"Yeah, after what? You had to steal a car to give me a ride?" Sakura started walking again as Naruto stood there stunned. "Yeah, I knew the car was stolen once the car alarm started going off." She scoffed.

"Ok, fine." Said Naruto throwing his hands up. "Why don't you go home then?"

"How am I supposed to do that, huh?" She questioned. "I have no money, no passport! I'm _stuck_ here!" Then Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God." She moaned, her hands on her face. "I'm stuck in this godforsaken country..."

"Here," Said Naruto taking some money out of his pocket and shoving it into Sakura's hand.

"I don't want your money!" Sakura yelled, dropping the bills.

"It's the least I can do!" Naruto protested. 

"No!" Said Sakura firmly. "Now go away and stop following me!" Then she stomped off.

Naruto sighed and went off in the other direction. Sakura returned only seconds later to collect the money she left on the sidewalk before scurrying away.

* * *

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh and kicked the side of a building. "How could I let her get away?" He growled, aggravated with himself.

He started to walk down the street again when some kids pushed past him. Naruto stumbled a bit before studying himself. "Hey watch it punks!" He yelled.

They turned around and stuck their tongues out at him before turning the corner. Naruto shook his head, letting an old memory drift back to him.

_Naruto jumped at the sound of a car horn, looking around with wide. He was shaking and jumped at every little sound he heard. Naruto kept his head ducked down, hoping that the people outside wouldn't notice a little ten year old boy wandering around by himself outside. Naruto saw a playground ahead and ran forward, seeking refuge under the colorful plastic. Naruto had just set foot on the wood chips when there was a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see two larger kids looking down on him with crossed arms. Naruto shrank away from them. He had been certain that the park was empty…_

_"What do you think you are doing here, brat?" Said the first._

_"Yeah, this is our territory." The other sneered._

_"I...I t-though this was a p-public park." Naruto stammered._

_"Well you thought wrong." Said the first kid, giving Naruto a shove._

_Naruto stumbled back a little. "P-Please don't touch me." Said Naruto, not meeting the kid's eyes._

_"What was that, brat?" Said the second, giving Naruto another shove._

_"P-Please!" Pleaded Naruto._

_"Can't hear you!" They chanted, continuously pushing Naruto._

_Naruto's temper was quickly rising, despite his fear. Naruto had his last straw as he fell back into the wood chips. Iruka's last words came drifting back to him. He muttered something as he picked himself up._

_"What did you say?" Demanded the first kid, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his white T-shirt._

_"I said…" Said Naruto staring into the kids eyes with defiance. "Why don't you shove it up your ass?"_

_Then he glanced at the other kid, who's eyes had widened. "Bitch."_

_"Why you…!" Stammered the first kid._

_Naruto stamped on the kids foot, and stumbled back as he released Naruto and cried out. Naruto pushed the kid over into the wood chips and jumped over him. The second kid started to run when Naruto tackled him to the ground and punched him in the head._

_"What do you think about me now?" He yelled angrily as the kids picked themselves up and ran off._


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura grumbled to herself as she lopped down the sidewalk. The sky was growing dark and the air becoming just a bit breezier. Sakura hitched her purse higher on her shoulder as she ran her hand through her air.

'Maybe I should have just stayed with the blond idiot…' She thought to herself. 'No! I left for a reason!'

A chilly breeze blew past her and Sakura shivered and hugged herself. 'What was the reason again?'

The lights strung up in the trees, illuminating Sakura's path. She realized that she was quite possibly lost in the streets of Paris. Sakura passed murky alleyway after murky alleyway and ancient building after building but she came no closer to seeing any familiar sights.

'Maybe if I can find the Eiffel Tower…I can find my way to the American Embassy…'

Then Sakura's eyes lit up. 'The Embassy! Why didn't I think of that before?!' She snapped her fingers and briskly kept on walking.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out. She rubbed at her bleary eyes and looked around. The sky was a pale blue…the sun hadn't even risen yet. Sakura rubbed the back of her head. It felt like she had fallen asleep on a pillow of cement. Sakura turned to take in her surroundings…and then she let out a shriek. She was outside, in front of some building! She had fallen asleep outside!

She jumped up alarmed. She could have been killed! Or mugged! Or...She realized with a relief that her purse and all its contents was still securely hanging on her shoulder. She turned around to read the sign that was hanging on the fence that she had fell asleep against. It said property of the U.S Embassy. Sakura gasped. The U.S Embassy! She had come here last night, but there was no one here. She decided to wait and she had ended up falling asleep. She looked at the building and saw with a start that there was a light on inside. She smiled with happiness.

Here would be her first step in getting out of here.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sighed and signed his name on the last document and leaned back in his chair. At least that was finally done. He drained the last of his latte that had gotten him through two stacks of paperwork at six in the morning. He rolled his eyes. This was the last time he was leaving work early. Staying till his work was done certainly beat coming to work extra early just to get his previous work done before he got new paper work. He kicked his seat back and put his feet on the desk when he heard a pounding on the front door.

He glanced at his rolex watch. It was 6:00 in the morning! Who on earth would arrive this early? Must be an emergency, he mused. He heard the security officer answer the door and leaned in to listen to what was being said.

"I'm sorry Miss, the Embassy isn't open right now."

"I know, but please, this is really important, I need to speak to whoever is in there…"

Neji wondered if this was one of those cases where the girl came to France with some hot Frenchman and then he ditched her and stole her passports…..he so could not deal with the hysterics right now…

"Really _mademoiselle_ , it will only be a few more hours till the embassy opens, if you could just come back then…" Stated the security officer.

Neji watched him step closer, defeating the chances of whoever it was outside slipping past him. Then the door closed and Neji could hear the distinct sound of screaming outside. He gave a small laugh. This was exactly what he needed to wake up himself up. Neji looked outside to see a furious looking girl with pink hair stomp by, and it certainly didn't look like she was leaving. Neji was intrigued. What was this girl up to?

* * *

Sakura lithely ran around the back of the embassy. Hopefully, the hulk of a security guard hadn't noticed her. It wouldn't be pleasant at all if he caught her trying to break into the embassy. Of course it might be even more unpleasant if he caught her when she actually did break in, but when your food deprived, only had five hours of sleep and just so happened to be going through the biggest crisis or your life ever; you wouldn't think things through either.

Sakura hopped over some bushes and entered a very beautiful backyard. She spun around, taking in the sights before she looked at the building, and looked for ways to get in. And lord behold it, she found an upstairs window opened halfway. She ran over to a large tree and started to climb. She suddenly seemed very proud of all the trees she had scaled in her youth. She edged closer to the window on a branch when her legs slipped out from under her and she landed sitting on the tree, with her leg dangling off and her show very close to slipping off.

She cursed herself for wearing flats. They were her most favorite shoes; the black Chanel flats that Sasuke had bought her for her birthday. She would be damned if she lost them here. She slipped off her shoes and tossed them through the open window.

"Here it goes..." Muttered Sakura.

She took a leap off the tree and just made it. She clamped her arms onto the window sill and scrambled to climb in the window. She fell to the ground in a heap and could barely believe her luck. "Yes!" She cried, jumping up in celebration. That's when she found herself face to face with an amused man with beautiful brown hair who was tapping his foot and holding out her shoes.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Sakura cried as she sat in a chair with the beautiful man pacing in front of her. "I swear, I'll leave right away, please don't send me to jail." She begged.

After losing her bags, her passport and now getting caught, the last thing she needed was a record in a foreign country. "Why does everything bad happen to me!?" She moaned.

Neji laughed and Sakura gave him a horrified look.

He squatted down in front of her. "Alright ma'am. How can I help you today?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding me."

"No joke." Said Neji standing up. "Follow me."

Sakura, still in a daze followed him down the stairs. Neji lead her into his office when the security guard started forward. "No need Henry, I've got this." Said Neji putting his hand up as he seated himself behind his desk.

He motioned for Sakura to have a seat and folded his hands in front of him. "Well, you've beat the morning rush." He joked.

"You're really not going to put me in jail?" She asked again.

"Nope." Said Neji.

"But why?!" She cried.

"You're American right?" Asked Neji.

Sakura gave a look that basically said, 'well, what do you think?'.

"Well, I'm an American too and I know very well how we can all be pushy to get what we want. To see that you scaled a tree to break in, I find that highly amusing." Said Neji, a smirk playing on his lips. "Why should I punish a girl who has such initiative?"

Sakura stared at him, wide eyed and mouth open.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga by the way." He said sticking his hand out.

"Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura, shaking it as she broke out of her trance

"Well Sakura, you must have a real emergency." Said Neji.

"I really do." Said Sakura shifting in her seat and making herself more comfortable. "I lost…I mean, my passport was stolen."

"Hmm…" Neji shuffled through some papers in his desk drawer and then slid an application towards her and handed her a pen from his pencil holder. "Just fill this out and I'll see what I can do." He explained.

Sakura filled out the application as quickly as she could and then thrust it back at Neji.

"That was quick." He mused as he looked at the application and then began typing on his computer. "Is France really that bad?"

"Honestly?" Asked Sakura. "Worst vacation I've ever been on." She replied, crossing her legs.

"That bad?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "And not even the macaroons could make it better?"

"I haven't even had one." Said Sakura shamefully.

Neji stopped typing. "It has been that bad. By the way, I don't suppose you have like a drivers license or anything…"

"I do!" Said Sakura, her voice full of joy as she pulled her purse off her shoulder and dug for her drivers license. She handed it to Neji who started typing once more.

"Well…" He said finally, handing her license back to her. "Good news and bad news. Good news is everything checks out." He said, signing and stamping her application. "Bad news, I can't give you your passport till I have a copy of your birth certificate."

Sakura gave an aggravated sigh and sat back in her seat. "Ugh! How am I supposed to get that?!"

"Well, I sent a request for it back in the States. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Really?" Said Sakura's eyes lighting up. "You could do that?"

"I can." Said Neji. "Now I don't suppose you need anything else. Coffee, sandwich perhaps your insanity?" Joked Neji.

"Ha ha." Said Sakura standing up. "I've come this far without it, why ruin a good thing?"

"Touché" Replied Neji, standing. "But I could give you a ride right?"

Sakura opened her mouth. Despite all the bad luck, what other than divine intervention could have put her in the path of two very good looking men, all on the same trip? "A ride to George V would be great." Sakura smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto scrunched up his face as he felt the wind through his hair. So, the way he saw it, he had a few options.

Suppose he never found Sakura, there was a chance that she could dump out the contents of her purse and discover there was something there that didn't belong. This was the last scenario that Naruto wanted to happen. He had searched high and low for Sakura, after stupidly leaving her on her own the previous day. He scanned the streets on foot for her before crashing at Sai's place. Now, it was early morning and Naruto was riding a stolen motorcycle, cigarette in mouth as the owner of said motorcycle ran after him, cursing and yelling in French.

Would anything really bad happen if Naruto didn't find Sakura?

Naruto thought of his prized possession, sitting some where in Sakura's purse. It was a 20k diamond wreath necklace circa 1870. It was only worn once, by Queen Victoria for the fear it would get ruined with excessive wear. It certainly was one of a kind. It was inset with both white diamonds and yellow diamonds and it was a beauty. Of course it had never been appraised, but Naruto had an eye for pricing things. He would have to say it would price at around 5.7 million dollars, but it could go higher. Naruto did know a few buyers on the black market who just might be interested in buying…if he ever got it back.

He had to curse his luck that the time he stole the most expensive item was the time the police force decided to grow a brain. He had panicked when he saw the news that at most airports, any men would be going through extra security. They had played it smart with the media too, making sure they didn't broadcast this piece of information after they had a good chance Naruto would have been on a plane already. But Naruto had outsmarted them. They hadn't expected him to be seat mates with a young sassy Sakura Haruno who he got drunk in order for her not to notice how he slipped the necklace into her purse.

But it was his own stupidity that drove her away. So what would happen if she did find it? Well, most Americans were ignorant. They probably weren't aware that the Metropolitan Museum of Art was showcasing a very special exhibit to show to the public the richest of the crown jewels. Show off was more like it. The show was must anticipated by critics, but lets face it; who besides them would pay to see it? So Sakura, even if she was from New York, probably didn't know about the necklace, much less of its worth.

On the rare chance she did, how would she ever connect it back to Naruto? As far as she was concerned, he never touched her purse, unless she remembered when he handed it to her at the airport. But she had been hangover then. If she did somehow make the connection, no one would believe her. He could make it seem like he never met her; he would break all connections. He would disappear before her very eyes. It was a talent Naruto was forced to hone.

So what would he do? Would he be losing anything if he never found Sakura? No not really, but he would however, gain a few bucks if he did. He preferred that idea. Then an idea clicked. Maybe he should check out George V again.

* * *

Sakura briskly walked into George V, her face set. She was not going to let this snobby little French man put her down. Sakura stormed up to the counter and rested her arms on top and leaned forward. "Hi there." She said in a clipped tone.

The concierge from yesterday turned around to face her. " _Bonjour_. Welcome back ma'am, to the George V."

"Its amazing…" Said Sakura, creasing her eyebrows. "That those kinds words can come out of your mouth, but I know you don't really mean them."

The concierge stared at her, uncaring face and all.

"Its that a French thing or a concierge thing?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you wish." The concierge replied sweetly.

"Tell me," Said Sakura, pulling her arms off the counter. "Do you enjoy being this rude? Because it makes me…" Said Sakura, frowning and her voice rising. "Completely insane!"

And with a deranged face, she started to slam her hand down on the little bell that sat on the counter. The concierge's eyes widened as he quickly snatched it before she could do more damage. People were starting to stare.

"I don't think it is against my duties to inform you," He said in a agitated tone. "That your fiancée and his guests are no longer with us."

"And whose guests will they be?" Smiled Sakura, enjoying the treatment.

"They have made arrangements for a private jet to take them to Italy." The concierge curtly explained. "Would you like to catch the next train out? I can call a taxi for you."

Sakura beamed. "That would be lovely, thank you."

See how far being mean got you?

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand through his inky black hair as he moved efficiently through a clutter of tables and waitresses to a secluded table in the back with a beautiful view of Paris.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, seating himself at the table and giving a weak smile.

The girl at the table blushed and ducked her head. "Its ok, Sasuke."

Sasuke was momentarily rendered speechless by her beauty before he cleared his throat loudly and picked up the menu. "You ordered already?" He questioned.

"N-no," The girl stuttered. "I was waiting for you." She replied.

"Hn." Said Sasuke, looking over the menu.

"Umm...Sasuke, I think we need to talk."

Sasuke decided on a soup and salad before he placed the menu down and looked at the young woman. He folded his hands. "What is it?" He asked.

She refused to look Sasuke in the eye as she spoke. "Your brother Itachi spoke to me."

Sasuke growled instantly at hearing his brothers name. "What did he say to you?"

"I know about Sakura Haruno!" She instantly blurted. Then she ducked her head again. "She's your fiancee, I can't expect you to leave her for me. I...I don't want it." She said boldly, picking up her head.

"Itachi that meddling bastard..." Sasuke muttered. "You know how much I hate him." Said Sasuke.

"That doesn't make what he said any less true." The girl pleaded.

"If I really loved Sakura, I would have never left her." Sasuke stated. "I already explained the situation to her, I'm sure she understands." Sasuke felt a slight twinge of guilt when he thought about Sakura and how she was faring. She never returned his phone call.

The girl sighed. "I followed you to France so we could talk about what's going on. It all happened so fast..."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you having doubts?" He asked apprehensively. "About my feelings? About-"

"No! Of course not..." Sasuke watched as she started to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. "But we've been working together for a while Sasuke and...you only just noticed me."

"That doesn't mean anything." Reasoned Sasuke.

"B-But..." She said, starting to stutter again. "S-she was your _fiancee_ , Sasuke. You must love her very much. And I-"

When she didn't continue, Sasuke sighed and reached across the table to put her hands in his. "What did Itachi say? Did he say that my feelings for you aren't real?"

The girl finally found her voice and shook her head. "No... _Ma io sono preoccupato_. He...He just told me to be careful and I know I should be. I know we shouldn't be moving so fast...I just..." She paused. "I've just never felt like this before." She said quietly.

"I know." Said Sasuke and when she looked up, his eyes were burning into her's. "I've never felt like this with anyone either. Not even Sakura. That's how I know my feelings for you are true. So don't listen to Itachi. In fact, never listen to anything that Itachi says. Alright?"

Hinata nodded her head and Sasuke dropped her hands before reaching impulsively across the table to place a kiss on her lips...

* * *

_"Merci."_ Sakura said as she slid out of the taxi cab.

She glanced around, getting her bearings correct as the cab drove off. She looked across the street to see a quaint little cafe. She sighed. If only she had Sasuke with her right now. That was exactly the type of place she would want him to take her. There by the window, she saw a man who looked exactly like Sasuke.

Sakura groaned and slapped her forehead. Her imagination was getting the best of her! But as she looked again...it was Sasuke! She gasped in horror as she watched him reach across the table to kiss her...

* * *

Naruto stomped into the George V and slammed his hand down on the bell that was sitting on the counter. "You, _bastardo._ " Said Naruto calling out to the concierge whose back was turned.

The concierge sighed and turned around. "Yes? Welcome to the George V. How can I be of service?"

"I'm looking for a girl." Naruto explained. "About this high..." He said, gesturing with his hands. "Probably crazed expression..."

The concierge gave an exasperated sigh. "I am sorry _monsieur_ , but if you are looking for a guest, I'm afraid I cannot help you..."

Naruto growled and reached across the counter and grabbed the man by his collar. "I am not putting up with this bullshit. She has pink hair and green eyes. "I'm sure she's been through here. And if you don't help me, I will take you out back and beat your ass..." Threatened Naruto.

"She left only minutes ago." The concierge quickly said. "To the train station."

Naruto let the man go and stormed back outside.

The concierge straighted his jacket. He had it with these American bastards.

* * *

"You mean you haven't found him yet?"

Sakura groaned and slumped against the wall outside a convenience store where she had just bought an international calling card. "No, Obito...I mean, yes I've seen him but..."

"You've seen him?" Asked Obito. "Then why didn't you just-"

"Because he was with _her_." Sakura ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh..." Said Obito slowly. "Do you think he's gonna marry her? Because I am totally not considering her part of the family..."

"Obito!" Sakura snapped. "He's not gonna marry her, alright? Now, can you tell me where in Italy they would be going?"

There was silence on the other end. "To the family's country estate in Florence probably." Obito replied. "They make a big deal out of Uncle Fugaku's birthday every year and pretty much invite anyone whose anyone. Can you believe they're gonna make me haul my ass out there..."

"Country estate...yeah, I can do that..." Said Sakura, thinking out loud and not paying attention to Obito. "I'll just crash the party of my hopefully soon to be father-in-law...You think you can send me some money?"

"You're still going through with this?" Asked Obito softly.

Sakura frowned. "You really want this... _slut_..." She said, practically spitting the words out. "As part of your family?"

"Well...no..." Said Obito.

"Ok then!" Declared Sakura. "The game is on." And with that, she snapped her phone shut.

It was time to ride into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura had just finished purchasing a ticket to Florence and turned around to walk away when she came face to face with a beaming Naruto.

He held up his hands. "I've come to make peace with your people."

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Naruto jogged to catch up with her. "Are you still after this Sasuke bastard?"

This earned him a glare from Sakura before she continued walking.

"That's incredible!" Naruto exclaimed. "So I see that I still can't earn anything more than a glare from you."

Sakura ignored him and kept walking.

"But that's ok!" Exclaimed Naruto, more exuberant than ever. "I have never seen anyone with more persistence than you."

"Persistence?" Asked Sakura. "You make it sound like I'm chasing some…" She waved her hands around, looking for the words. "…boy I'm obsessed over!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "This is my fiancée were talking about" Reasoned Sakura.

"Ok ok, that its your fiancée your chasing makes all the difference." Said Naruto trying to get on Sakura's better side. "Could I hold your bag for you?" He offered, holding out his hand.

Sakura kept walking had made no notion of handing her purse over.

"No…maybe not." Said Naruto retracting his hand with a frown.

He decided on a different approach. "You know, I have some very strange feelings inside of me." Said Naruto. "Guilt, remorse, self hate…" Said Naruto ticking off his fingers.

Sakura almost paused a little at self hate.

"My self esteem is rock bottom!" Said Naruto patting his stomach. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No." Dead panned Sakura, trying to ignore the fact of how physically fit Naruto seemed to be when she glanced at his T-shirt clad stomach.

Naruto sighed. "What can I do to say I'm sorry?"

"Shut up." Ordered Sakura.

"Ok." Said Naruto. "I will shut up just for you, because I want to show you that I'm…"

"You're not shutting up." Said Sakura, slightly irked.

"Right." Sighed Naruto. "But you have helped me so much, that you don't even know it. So now I ask myself, what can I possibly do to make it up to you and…" Naruto paused as he stared straight ahead.

Once again, he slipped unnoticed from Sakura's side. Sakura looked around bewildered when Naruto stopped talking. She rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She muttered as she continued talking.

* * *

Naruto ducked down behind a bench. This heart was beating fast as he peered over the bench. He could see Sakura, some feet away, still heading towards her terminal. Perhaps if he was quick and stealthy, he could make it on her train unnoticed. He looked back towards the person he was hiding from, who was much closer than he liked.

Naruto studied their appearance. Black suit, white shirt and red tie and almost feminine features that made Naruto unsure if he was looking at a man or woman. his triggered something in Naruto's memory and with a pang he realized he knew this person. 

Naruto ran across the room, ducked down, ignoring the curious stares of a few people passing by. The hid in the safety of a column. He looked around to see that his pursuer was no where in sight. Surely if he was fast he could hide behind each of the columns and make his way to the terminal unnoticed and just in time. He grinned to himself. He was the master of stealth, why should he be worried?

"Hello, 41."

Because they were masters of stealth too.

Naruto ducked and barely dodged a punch that would have hit him in the face. After that, Naruto did what he did best; he ran. Naruto shot through the train station, his mind racing with pretty much how he was going to get out of there alive. As he turned back to see where his pursuer was, he tripped over a cart of luggage. There was a gasp from a family whose luggage he must have tripped over.

"Are you ok?" Asked a heavy accented porter; bending over to give Naruto a hand.

Naruto didn't answer, instead his eyes were on the brown haired man who was getting closer and closer. Naruto stumbled over his own feet in an effort to get up in a hurry before he continued to run. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura boarding a train. Train 152.

The suited man watched as Naruto got father away as he helped pick up some of the luggage Naruto knocked over. He smiled at the young girl as he handed her, her backpack. He didn't need to hurry, there was only one place they all hid.

The young man swiftly pushed open the door to the men's bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom was seemingly empty. The man straightened the black gloves on his hands before he pulled out a gun, equipped with a silencer from the inside of his jacket.

"Please come out, 41." The man called out as he kicked the door open to the first stall. It was empty.

"I really don't want to give you a hard time. I respect you." He said, kicking open the second stall door.

"You gave it a good run. I can make it quick and easy for you. It won't even hurt." He kicked open the third door.

"Spare me your bullshit!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the fourth stall.

Naruto stood, fists in front of him as the man pointed his gun at Naruto. "I don't want your chivalry." Said Naruto. "You want to kill me, your gonna have to do it the old fashioned way."

And with that Naruto motioned with his fingers for him to come get him.

The man smiled as he put away his gun. "Very well, you want to go down with a final kick."

The man took to the ground and swept his leg out. Naruto back-flipped, avoiding the blow. The man stood up once more and aimed a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto parried the punch with his forearm and moved his fist aside, using the motion to jump up and bring his leg in a wide arc, kicking him in the face. The man stumbled back as Naruto landed. He made to punch him again and Naruto pulled his arm and flipped him over onto the ground. Naruto brought the man's arm around and pressed it into his back.

"So they sent you, 67?" Naruto asked. "Its' been a long time."

"It has. My friends call me Haku now." Haku fell back and used his legs to kick Naruto over him.

Naruto sprawled on the floor. "So you're allowed to have friends now." Naruto grunted. 

Naruto turned over onto his back and flipped back onto his feet. Haku charged at him and Naruto evaded and spun to the side. Naruto jumped up and spun around, kicking him in the face. Haku flew into the bathroom door, knocking it over.

Naruto jumped over Haku and started to run again. He had run out into the train station again and was approaching the train tracks when he felt a blowing force to the back of his legs and he flew into the tracks.

His back was pressed roughly against the steels tracks and he felt a blowing force to his face. He grunted and aimed a kick into Haku's stomach. Haku reached over and wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck in attempt to strangle him. Naruto gasped for breath as Haku squeezed harder.

"As I said," Said Haku. "You had a good run."

Naruto narrowed his legs as he swung his leg over Haku's outstretched arms and flipped them both over. They were both on their sides when Naruto scrambled over and banged Haku's head against the track. Haku let out a grunt.

"Why did the ITP send you?" Questioned Naruto angrily.

Haku looked at Naruto with bleary eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You need to be eliminated. You risk exposing us all." Then Haku punched Naruto in the face and he flew back.

Just then, they heard the blaring horn of a train and they turned to see a train approaching fast, only a few feet away. It blared it's horn again and Haku jumped off the tracks, just before it hit. The train whipped past him, blowing his hair about.

Once it past, Naruto was no where to be seen.

Then he saw him, running a few feet away. He was trying to catch another train. Haku produced him thin long needles from the inside of his jacket and he let it fly. He watched as Naruto's head jerked as the needle hit him in the side of the neck. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fatal hit. Haku watched as Naruto's hand went to his neck as he jumped on the train.

Naruto turned to Haku and gave him a foxy grin as he saluted him before disappearing inside the train.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto slipped inside the train once the conductor passed and made his way to the compartments. He felt a stinging in his neck and felt the pointy senbon sticking out. He made a face before rolling his eyes. He pulled the thin needle out and tossed it aside before rubbing his neck. Finally he found Sakura sitting in a compartment, looking out the window. Naruto plopped himself in the bench opposite her; disturbing her.

"So I ask myself, what can I possibly do to make it up to you?" Said Naruto, continuing the conversation as if he never left. "So I buy this ticket…" He said patting his pocket, although there was no ticket inside. "And _presto_ , I am here."

"Quiet." Said Sakura in a soft voice.

Naruto raised his eyebrows as he watched Sakura stare out the window. He sat back and studied her as she gazed out the window. Naruto scratched his head. Sakura was actually pretty when she wasn't yelling at him. Then suddenly, the scene changed as they passed under a tunnel.

Sakura turned to Naruto, bemused. "You talk a lot, Naruto, so why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I have no reason to lie to you." Said Naruto grinning.

Sakura crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I hardly know you."

"Exactly." Said Naruto as he extracted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He put one in his mouth and lit it.

"Hey!" Complained Sakura. "I am not breathing in your second hand smoke. Put the cancer sticks away."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but then closed it and put out the cigarette. "Ok, see? I will stop smoking just for you! I'm changing." Naruto smiled serenely.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Give me the cigarettes."

"What?" Asked Naruto confused as he reluctantly handed over the pack.

Sakura stomped over to the bathroom across the hall and Naruto watched horrified as she doused them in water.

"Here ya go." She said, returning to her seat as she slammed the ruined pack back in Naruto's hand.

"What the hell?" He complained. "These were like fave dollars."

"Exactly." Said Sakura. "I'm doing you a favor. You may have a fancy phone, but you don't need to waste money buying five dollar cigarettes everyday. Besides, what do you smoke…like ten a day? You'll have lung cancer by the time you're 40."

Naruto grumbled and tossed the ruined pack aside, aggravated.

"Besides, you told me you were going to stop."

"Right" Naruto grumbled. "We help each other."

"I don't need your help." Said Sakura.

Naruto leaned forward, momentarily forgetting the cigarettes. "So what's your plan for getting Sasuke back?"

"I don't need a plan." Sakura replied, looking away.

"No?" Asked Naruto surprised. "You're going to ride into battle with no strategy, no bullshit?"

"I don't need bullshit to get Sasuke back." Deadpanned Sakura as she glared at Naruto.

"Heh," Said Naruto leaning back. "I tell myself that everyday honey and it never gets me anywhere."

"Guess that's the difference between you and me." Said Sakura.

"Nah." Said Naruto. "For me, bullshit is like breathing. But don't worry, I'll stay and help you ok? I promise." Said Naruto smiling once more and sticking out his pinky.

"Your promises are bullshit." Said Sakura. But she still wrapped her pinky around Naruto's.

"So, where we headed anyway?" Asked Naruto, breaking their hold.

Sakura looked at him confused. 'He did buy a ticket didn't he...' She wondered. "Florence." She replied, casting that thought aside.

Naruto did a double take. "For real?!"

"Yes." Said Sakura, looking out the window.

Naruto leaned back and shut his eyes. 'Fuck'

* * *

"How did you meet Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura got a dreamy look on her face.

The day had turned to night outside their window and Naruto was leaning back against the window while Sakura was sitting on the other side of him, facing the opposite. She had her legs laid across Naruto's lap.

"Last year, I just moved from Michigan to New York." Sakura recounted.

"Big city." Mused Naruto. "Did you get lost?"

Sakura kicked Naruto's leg with her foot. "Actually, you are right." She confessed sheepishly. "I got lost when I tried to use the subway for the first time. But that's besides the point. I was at this party my friend Ino was hosting when I first saw Sasuke. I was too embarrassed to speak to him, but eventually Ino convinced me. He was surprisingly kind even though I made a fool of myself. We sort of just hit it off after that."

"How lucky." Commented Naruto.

"Sure was." Agreed Sakura.

"So tell me," Said Naruto, scooting up a little. "What is it about Sasuke that you just can't let go of?" Naruto was a little confused about this part. Any girls that he had been with he certainly had no problem letting go of later.

Sakura frowned. "Well, he is incredibly good looking."

Naruto scoffed. "Of course he is. I knew all girls were shallow."

"I'm not shallow! But if you saw him, I bet you would want to do him too, I mean he's a total sex god." Said Sakura.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for the offer, but sorry, I don't swing that way." Then something occurred to Naruto. "If he's such a sex god, what was he doing proposing to someone who looks like you?" Naruto joked.

Sakura glared at him. "When we get off this train I swear…"

Naruto held his hand up. "Kidding! But please continue your description of the god called Sasuke."

Sakura chuckled. "He's also really smart and talented. People always used to make fun of me because I was such a dork. I never thought I would meet anyone would could meet my intellect."

"Well aren't you smug." Commented Naruto.

"You know what I mean." Snapped Sakura.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gestured for her to continue. 

"He kind of seems snobby, but believe me, once you get to know him, he's so sweet." Then Sakura jumped up, pulling her legs off of Naruto. "I have a picture of him! Let me show you!"

Sakura picked her purse up and dug through it. She held up a picture of her and Sasuke together. Naruto almost gagged when he saw it.

He quickly grasped the picture from her hands. "This is Sasuke? The Sasuke that is your fiancée?"

Sakura smirked. "See? He really is soo good looking that…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto choked.

Sakura stopped and looked at him surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I er…saw his picture in a magazine." Naruto mumbled.

He could feel the heat creeping up in the back of his neck. He had been correct in his assumption that Sasuke was a bastard. Just when Naruto thought his day couldn't be worse, he found out that he had unknowingly put himself in the grasps of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're right Sakura, Sasuke definitely looks like a sweet cuddly teddy bear." Naruto joked, in attempt to cover up his fear.

Sakura snapped out of the confusion she had been in when Naruto said Sasuke's full name. "Ha ha." She said.

Naruto squinted at the picture. "There's something in his eyes."

"His eyes are beautiful…" Sighed Sakura.

"He's conceited." Said Naruto. "He knows it too, you can see it in his smile…" Said Naruto tapping the picture. Sakura grabbed the picture back.

"It's actually not a smile." Naruto continued. "It's like a…smirk…that's a word right?" He asked.

"Shut up, is that a word?" Growled Sakura.

"Actually, its two." Said Naruto proudly. "Now explain to me this, if he hurt you so badly, why do you want him back? Why are you still chasing him? He obviously doesn't give a rats ass."

"I love him." Protested Sakura. "And…if I don't get him back, I'm afraid I'll never be able to love again." She hung her head.

Naruto was caught off guard by her sincerity. He placed his hand over her's on the seat.

"You would eventually forget." He said softly. "First it would be his eyes, then his mouth and after a while, you would struggle to remember what his voice sounded like when he said your name. Then one day you would wake up and he would be gone."

Sakura shook his head. "Do you speak from experience?" She asked, creasing her eyebrows as she looked at him.

Naruto shifted his eyes away from Sakura's. "Do I look capable of love?" He asked. 

"Everyone is capable of love." Replied Sakura.

"Not me." Murmured Naruto.

Sakura didn't hear his remark as she laid down on the bench once again and placed her head against Naruto's leg. Naruto folded his arms behind his head and kicked his legs up on the bench under the window.

"So what's your story?" Asked Sakura. "Why is your life full of bullshit, why haven't you found love yet?"

Naruto blew out a sigh. "Well, I guess my parents died when I was younger…either that or they didn't want me." Said Naruto truthfully. "I lived at an…orphanage for my whole life."

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

"Eh, whatever." Shrugged Naruto with indifference. "It's no big deal. It's in the past…its like…no use crying over spilled milk you know?"

When Naruto said that, it was the first time that Sakura really felt for the first time Naruto's true sense of character. There was a hidden level of maturity buried under his sometimes idiotic demeanor.

"The…orphanage I was at…" Naruto continued, "Wasn't the best."

Sakura's breath hitched. "Did something bad happen?" She asked, almost fearful of the response.

"No." Naruto replied.

Sakura let out a breath of relief.

"There was this one uhh…caretaker there," Said Naruto, smiling fondly at the memory. "His name was Iruka. He really cared for me, you know?"

Then the smile on Naruto's face frowned. "But when things got really bad, he told me to leave, to escape. He told me ' _Get as far away from here as you can kid, just get out of here. Trash your name so bad that they won't even think twice about going out to look for you_ '. So I left, I never saw him again."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Naruto always seemed like such a cheerful person. Now when she glanced up at his face, it was full of pain. "So did you?" She asked.

"Did I what?" Naruto asked.

"Did you make a name for yourself? Are you a famous European superstar?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  


Naruto grinned. "Oh, I'm famous alright." 

* * *

Naruto was positioned awkwardly against Sakura. He was half sitting half lying on the bench while Sakura was sleeping, her head resting on the side of his chest. Naruto looked over to see that Sakura's purse was half tucked under her arm.

'Bingo' Thought Naruto.

If he could shuffle over just a bit without waking Sakura, he could get his arm over her and grab the purse. Then the necklace would be in his possession again and he wouldn't be on edge all the time.

Naruto scooted over the slightest bit when Sakura suddenly moved. Naruto froze, with his arm in midair and looked at her.

"Mmm...Sasuke." She mumbled.

Then, unexpectedly, she inched herself higher up and placed her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto was still frozen as her lips moved against him. Naruto's mind was blank and the only thing he could think of was how nice it felt her have her lips on his. His eyes slowly closed when Sakura pulled away, her eyes still closed and she snuggled back down to continue sleeping.

Naruto dropped his arm as he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, getting the necklace right now wasn't so important.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto made a face as his eyes twitched. He scrunched his face up in effort to get rid of the bright light that was shining through his eyelids. Finally, he let out a yawn and his eyes drifted open. His sleepy eyes slowly adjusted and he found that he was lying on the bench under the window, the sunlight falling in bright rays.

He sat up and stretched his arms out and looked around. He was alone in the compartment. It took a moment for him to register that, but when he did he jumped up.

"Oh shit." He muttered before running out.

Naruto ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he looked desperately for Sakura. 'She couldn't have left right?' He thought frantically.

Then he saw Sakura sitting at a table near the window, surrounded by food. She had removed her tan jacket and pink scarf and had the sleeves of her white collared shirt rolled up and she devoured her food. Naruto rolled his eyes before giving out a sigh. Naruto threw himself down on the cushioned bench across from her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sakura exclaimed, her mouth full of food.

Naruto yawned. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"This food!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening. "It's so good! I haven't had breakfast food this good in years!" She exclaimed.

She took a sip of orange juice. "Mmm!" She exclaimed heartily. "I never thought orange juice could taste so good! Normally I'm a coffee person. You have to be when you're working late shifts at a hospital...taste it!" She thrust the glass out at Naruto.

Some juice slopped over the edges at her sudden thrust forward. Naruto backed away from her hand a little and shook his head.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and retracted her arm as she took a bit of sausage. "You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"I had a lot to think about." Said Naruto. "But you did apparently."

Sakura took another sip of her juice. "For some reason, I feel totally refreshed!" She exclaimed. She shoveled in a large mouthful of waffle doused in syrup, strawberries and whip cream into her mouth. "I had this dream…" She said with her mouthful.

Naruto froze a little, the events of last night coming back to him.

"I can't remember it very well…but it felt so good, so real…now I just feel great." She said, her eyes bright. She shook her head in amazement and then spread some jam over a piece of toast and bit into it. "The food here is so fresh, its like they just made it now."

"They probably did." Said Naruto.

"Do you want some?" Asked Sakura, getting ready to push a plate of her food towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, the only thing I eat for breakfast is ramen."

"Ramen?" Said Sakura incredulously, her face screwed up in disgust.

"Yeah!" Said Naruto, his eyes suddenly bright. "It's this delicious food that has…"

"Please." Said Sakura. "I'm Japanese, I grew up on packages of that stuff…but come on! All this delicious food and you want ramen!? What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Said Naruto, pulling off his jacket. He rested his elbows on the table. "I don't diss your waffles and orange juice and…" Naruto looked incredulously around the table. "…toast and sausage…god, how much food do you have here?!"

"Your point?" Growled Sakura as she angrily took a bite of her eggs.

"Don't diss my ramen." Said Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever." Said Sakura turning to look out the window. "Gosh it's beautiful here!" Said Sakura, eyeing the rolling green fields and bright blue sky that rushed past the window.

Naruto blanched and turned his head away from the table.

"What's that face?" Asked Sakura looking at him. "You don't think it's beautiful here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was born here." He grumbled.

"Really?" Said Sakura. "But this is so beautiful…so charming and you are so…" Then her eyes turned questioning. "You were born here? In Italy?"

"That's what I said." Droned Naruto. "Welcome to my home country."

Sakura didn't have time to respond because she suddenly clutched her stomach. "Oh god." She moaned.

"What?" Asked Naruto looking at her.

She groaned and hung her head. "I'm gonna die."

"What?" Said Naruto jumping forward in his seat. "What is it?" Then he looked around. "The food?" He asked. Had someone poisoned it?

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Don't say it!" She hissed as she clung onto the frame of the window. "Stop it! Stop the rocking!" She groaned.

"It's a train!" Said Naruto. "How much did you eat anyway?"

Sakura let out another groan. "Just…three pieces of toast, that waffle there, some sausage…scrambled eggs, an omelet..." Sakura winced. "Some hash browns, that's all…"

"That's all?!" Exclaimed Naruto. "That like half the kitchen!"

"I'm gonna explode!" Yelled Sakura.

"No no no." Said Naruto hurriedly. "Look at the scenery!" He said, gesturing to the window. "How beautiful! Look at the cows….."

"Not the cows." Said Sakura with gritted teeth.

"No cows?" Asked Naruto.

"I just ate that cow!" She yelled. Sakura gripped the edge of the table.

Naruto looked down at the sausage on the table and then made a face, showing his recognition. Then, with one hand covering her mouth and the other hand holding her stomach, Sakura dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

As small and as infinitesimal as the hum of the stalling engine was in Sasuke's own secluded part of the jet; the noise still bothered him. Sasuke considered using his iPod to drown out the noise, but Sasuke knew that would only provide more noise in his time of concentration. Sasuke pushed his hand through his silky black hair and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He gave out an exasperated as he sorted through some papers and dumped some on the seat next to him and some other file folders on the pull out table in front of him.

Why was he having such a problem concentrating?

Sasuke stood up and strode towards the front of the private room and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Itachi," Sasuke barked. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon." Came Itachi's response before the line went dead.

Sasuke shook his head and returned to his seat. He dug his fingers into his hair and stared down at the papers before him. He really had to concentrate on his work now or it would eat away at him. But really, when something was just so mindboggling that you couldn't even begin to fathom it; where was your incentive to even try?

Sasuke pulled out the first file from the folder on the seat next to him and laid it on the table. It was an old case report with the word _'RISERVATE'_ stamped in red across the front. Stapled to the report was a yellowing newspaper article. The front of it read in bold capital letters 'Elusive Basement Thief Steals Priceless Works' Sasuke scanned through the report and the article taking in all the key information:

  
May 22nd, 1994- 2 paintings were stolen from the basement of the Galleria Nazionale D'Arte Antica in Rome.  
1 painting was a Caravaggio, the 2nd was a Fiorentino- both small in size

The robbery took place during the afternoon- an odd time for a robbery Sasuke noted. The thief somehow had stolen away into the lower levels of the museum where the paintings were on wait for restoration. The paintings were taken out of the frames and there were two bullet holes in the monitoring cameras. They had each been hit from the side so the bullet precisely hit the main computer. As Sasuke filed through the others, there stolen items were never the same: artwork, paintings, jewels and items of cultural significance...all worth millions of dollars.

December 31st, 1999 had been a turning point. Nine crown jewels stolen from the Ueno Royal Museum in Tokyo, Japan had been stolen, all at the same time. It was an impossible feat earning the thief the Japanese nickname Kyuubi meaning Nine Tails.

Sasuke obviously knew this person was no petty thief, but it also meant that either they were stealing for a personal collection, or selling the items. But the Black Market was impossible to hack unless you had an inside man and that took years before you could build up the right credibility.

There was no pattern to the thefts. They were never in the same city, never the same time of day, never the same time of year. That really frustrated Sasuke- he was used to working with patterns. The only pattern was that all the thefts resembled the first- the same gun used to shoot the video cameras in the same way. There was no definite proof that the same person had committed all these crimes, the gun was the only evidence Sasuke had. They could be copy cat incidents, but Sasuke still had the feeling it was his main guy. Unfortunately out of 14 years, there were still no leads. There were never any prints at the crime scene and the gun used was never found.

All of the artifacts were small enough for one person to carry, implying it was just one person. Sasuke also noted that in the beginning years, the thief stuck to Europe. Perhaps the thief was born in Europe? The thief didn't travel outside of Europe till four years after. Could the thief had been a kid, too young to travel? Sasuke shook his head and piched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. A kid stealing all this stuff? What would come next, aliens from outer space was stealing the stuff. The idea was ludicrous and Sasuke was losing his mind.

* * *

Hinata ran her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing down the wrinkles before gently placing her hands in her lap. Hinata was feeling jittery and she could feel Itachi's eyes burning a hole through the side of her skull. She refused however, to spare a glance over to him. Perhaps there were magazines or something on the jet. There had to be, especially on a jet as fancy as this one. Perhaps if the jet took off or she occupied herself with something, Itachi would not feel the need to speak with her. With him sitting just across the aisle, it made her feel anxious.

"Perhaps you would like to look at this."

She jumped at the voice and her head snapped to Itachi who was holding out a folded newspaper towards her. Hinata let her pearly eyes settle on Itachi's face and she could feel her cheeks grow hot. It was almost as if he read her thoughts or worse…could sense her discomfort. Sometimes Hinata was amazed by the fact that both of the Uchiha brothers were not married, because they were clearly the cream of the crop. Itachi was a few years older than Sasuke and herself but that certainly didn't take away from any of the attractiveness he held. In fact, Hinata was almost embarrassed to admit to herself that Itachi held some level of desire that even Sasuke didn't have. He was tall, a bit taller than Sasuke. His skin held the same pale creamy glean that all the Uchiha's seemed to posses. His dark was silky and long and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dark bangs framed his face and Hinata could see the maturity lines etched in his face. Maybe they were from taking on so much at an early age. His eyes were both dark and sharp, but Hinata realized that there was a certain air of calmness surrounding the older Uchiha. He was defiantly confident in every way and held an air of superiority. Hinata realized that she was staring and quickly took the newspaper from him and turned front again.

"You're an amusing woman, Hinata Hyuuga." Commented Itachi as he got up from his seat and made his way up front.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. What did that mean? She shook her head and mindlessly leafed through the days newspaper. It was the _Corriere della Sera_ , the same newspaper she received everyday in her own home. When Hinata reached the society pages, Hinata couldn't help but frown. She could not seem to grasp her mind around the concept of why money and stature was what everyone concerned themselves with all the time. Hinata would much rather have them focus on the person rather than the name. Of course, that was not the case, even for her.

Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga was CEO to the Hyuuga Corporation, a company so big, it rivaled the Uchiha's. And Hinata, being the oldest daughter in a family of no sons made her the heir. Hiashi knew it from the very beginning and started to train Hinata in the rules of business and society from the very start. But Hinata was a shy child and didn't want to exert herself. She didn't stand out and excel like some of the other prominent child of her age group did. And that was when Hanabi came along. As her younger sister grew older, as much as Hiashi didn't want to think it, there was much more hope of Hanabi becoming the heir. Hanabi was a bold child and grew under her sister's wing and her father's tutelage. Hanabi was beautiful and bold and daring as a teenager and in ways, Hinata started to look up to her younger sister. While the other kids of Hinata's age group started going to parties and drinking the night away; away from the prying eyes of their prominent parents, Hinata was only too happy not to join in. Hanabi however, thought otherwise.

The finally blow came when Hinata and Hanabi's mother died. Hinata was devastated and although you couldn't tell, Hanabi and Hiashi were also. While Hinata openly expressed her grieving, Hiashi hid his behind a layer of stoic facial expressions and total domination in the corporate world. Hanabi disguised hers as the freedom she had always wanted by becoming more wild than ever. Only Hinata knew of her sister's secret life and while she tried to stop her, she was helpless against Hanabi's supremely stronger will. Then, Hanabi was caught in a scandal. A scandal that littered the tabloids and the newspapers for weeks and even in the _Corriere della Sera_ Hinata was holding right now. Hanabi had been caught in a love triangle with Hiashi's newly acquired business partner and his wife no less. Not to mention that said business partner was old enough to be Hanabi's father. It turned into a sex scandal when the older man foolishly admitted that he had been intimate with Hanabi for weeks now. Hanabi was labeled a promiscuous slut and Hiashi an unstable father. If he couldn't control his own daughter, how was he expected to control his company? Hiashi responded with more vigilance than ever and Hanabi was discredited as ever being in position for CEO.

That was a few years ago, but both Hanabi and even Hinata were still experiencing the spillover effects. Men that Hinata associated regarded her in a way where they expected her to have the same likeliness as her sister. Hinata despised that look.

And now, she was with Sasuke. She had actually followed in Hanabi's footsteps and became the other woman! How the public would have a field day when they found out! They were going to say Sasuke was one of her victims and she had lured him through sexual attraction. It wasn't true, but it really bothered her. There was no excuse for what she did.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto had his forehead pressed against his fist as he leaned against the wooden from of a doorway. Naruto had pushed Sakura off the train as soon as they arrived at the train station and she had rushed into the bathroom. Naruto shook his head, wondering how long this was going to take. He had never ever seen a woman pack it in as much as Sakura had this morning. Naruto didn't know whether to be impressed that she could eat as much as he could or disgusted.

Finally, the train station bathroom flung open and a disheveled looking Sakura emerged, holding her stomach.

"Better?" Naruto chirped cheerfully.

"No." Grumbled Sakura walking past him.

Naruto grinned as he followed her. The grumpy Sakura he knew was back. Sakura collapsed onto a wooden bench that was situated on the platform.

"When's the next train?" She asked.

"Not for a few more hours." Naruto replied unhappily.

Just as Naruto was about to sit, Sakura shot up, her hand on her back. "I need to walk."

"No, bad idea." Said Naruto in protest. "I think its better if we just sit and relax and wait for the train…"

"Gotta walk." Said Sakura pushing forward as she ignored him.

"Damn! This is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as her eyes trailed all around as she drank in the cloudless blue sky and the orange and red hues of the brink buildings they were passing. "God, how could you have stayed away from this place?" She marveled.

Naruto shrugged as his eyes darted around. This was unsafe territory. Naruto half expected Haku to pop up and put a bullet through his head. Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit his arm.

"What?" He asked, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"I said," Said Sakura in an irritating tone. "How long have you been away?"

"Uhhh" Said Naruto glancing at the sky, mentally calculating. "14 years…I think"

Sakura stared at him astonished. "14 years!?" She exclaimed. "That's a long ass time. Did you hate this place or something?"

"Yeah," Mumbled Naruto. "Look, I'd rather not talk about it, ok?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at Sakura and she silently nodded her head. Naruto unexpectedly had a dark side and Sakura wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Alright, lesson one." Said Naruto forgetting his past troubles as he lead Sakura to sit at an outdoor café.

"Lesson one." Agreed Sakura as they seated themselves in the metal chairs.

"Before going into… 'battle'," Said Naruto quoting with his fingers, "You must choose your field of battle."

Sakura had a determined look on her face as she nodded vigorously.

"Also, you must never show Sasuke how much you desire him. That would be a mistake. It makes you look weak and pitiful." Said Naruto pointing his finger at Sakura.

"Right, I definitely do not want to look weak and pitiful." Said Sakura sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sasuke was clever and had always seen through any stunt she tried to pull. Would she actually succeed this time? Could she make herself seem disinterested when she wanted nothing more than to get him back?

"The way to make it work it to actually believe it yourself." Smirked Naruto, somehow sensing her worries. "You're not a weak and pitiful woman, Sakura. I've only known you for a little bit, but even I can tell that."

Sakura beamed at the praise. Naruto turned and waved a waiter over. A waiter in a neat outfit strode over to stand by Naruto. _"Buon pomeriggio, come posso aiutarvi?"_ The waitor asked in rapid Italian.

 _"Due fragola si prega di gelati."_ Naruto replied smiling.

The waiter nodded his head and walked away. Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open.

"What?" Said Naruto frowning. "You thought I was raised in Italian but I can't speak the language?"

Sakura shook her head, dispelling her disbelief. "No, I just didn't think you would sound so good speaking it." Naruto beamed at her appraisal when Sakura spoke up again, her tone thoughtful. "Maybe it was because I couldn't understand the words coming out of your mouth."

Naruto frowned. "You couldn't just be nice for once..."

"What did you ask him anyway?" Asked Sakura.

"Two gelatos, strawberry." Grinned Naruto. "You can't come to Italy without trying some."

Sakura smiled when something caught her attention. "You see that? What is that?" She asked, her tone slightly aggravated as she gestured with her hand.

"What?" Said Naruto turning to see what she was pointing at.

"That pout." Said Sakura. "I see it all the time in movies."

"Oh." Said Naruto turning back around to face Sakura. "The pout is probably one of the most provocative things about a woman." He explain.

Sakura made a face. "I don't think there's anything provocative about that. Anyone can do it. See?" Sakura stuck her lower lip out.

The waiter returned, carrying two small bowls of gelato with spoons.

"Ew." Said Naruto, nodding to the waiter and taking his bowl. "That is certainly not it."

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved her lip back in place.

"When a woman uses it, its like she's doing the opposite. Saying no when she means yes and yes when she means no." Explained Naruto.

"That makes no sense." Said Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "It keeps the man in a constant state of anxiety...understand?" Naruto asked, spooning some gelato into his mouth.

"No." Replied Sakura.

"No?" Asked Naruto, raising his eyebrows.

"Gotcha." Grinned Sakura, eating some gelato.

* * *

Sakura let out a low whistle as she took in her surroundings. The St. Regis Florence...very nice. After leaving the small cafe, Naruto and Sakura arrived back at the train station just in time to catch the train to Florence. After they arrived, Naruto proceeded to whisk them away to some fancy hotel. Sakura would say it was a four-star hotel at the least.

She glanced over to where Naruto was paying for their room. At first glance, Sakura would have never guessed that Naruto even had a penny on him. But here he was, paying for a room at an expensive hotel. Maybe he was born into money and got tired of it. Highly unlikely. If Sakura had that type of money she would never let it go. Maybe he was really some Italian prince? Nope, scratch that. Naruto had no manners to be prince. Besides, wouldn't they just stay at his luxurious castle instead of a hotel? If he was one, there was no way he could leave his country for 14 years.

Sakura let out a confused sigh. Maybe one day she would find out.

She shot another glance over at Naruto and her mouth almost hit the floor. Was that five credit cards he was holding?

* * *

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the five credit cards he was staring at below the counter. He had just paid off the one under grandpa Sarutobi's name. He shook his head and passed a blue Visa card over the counter.

 _"Signor Sai?"_ Asked the woman over the counter.

Naruto gave a weak smile. _"Si."_ Too bad he wouldn't be there when Sai got the bill for this. Too bad he would still end up paying for it himself.

The woman swiped the credit card before handing it back. Naruto put it back in his wallet. _"Grazie, potrete soggiornare in camera 203, hai bisogno di assistenza?"_ She asked.

Naruto took the card key from her and shook his head. _"No, grazie."_

Naruto turned to see Sakura staring at him, mouth almost hitting the floor. She quickly snapped it shut when she looked at him.

"What?" Asked Naruto. "Never seen someone book a room? Or..." He said with a sly smile spreading across his face. "Were you hung up on my sexy Italian voice again?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Sakura gave him a shove before walking off. "Disgusting."

* * *

Sakura was wondering around the hotel getting a feel of the place as Naruto checked out the room. It truly was extraordinary inside. Everything was pristine and just so shiny. There was a cafe/restaurant inside the hotel and Sakura strode by, watching all the well dressed tourists and natives eat their delicious looking food. Sakura passed by a dessert cart and her eyes immediately locked on a piece of strawberry cake. Even though the gelato from a few hours ago was still sitting in her stomach, she wanted that cake.

Just then, a familiar 'Hn' snapped her gaze away from the cake.

Sakura jolted her gaze away from the cake to see Sasuke take his seat at the table a few feet in front of her and wave the seating host away. Without a moments hesitation shot down behind the protection of a very large potted fern. She peeked out from behind the fern to look at Sasuke again.

He had the sort of look on his face that Sakura knew well. It was the type of face that told her he was irritated and frustrated, but he was putting it behind him to be with her. Sakura let out a sob and ignored the strange looks she was getting from the people sitting at the table to her right. Obviously he wasn't with her, but with that other woman. Itachi was sitting across from Sasuke- quite possibly the source of his irritation. Sakura knew that Sasuke despised his older brother, but she never knew why. She had met Itachi a few months ago. Besides from being drool worthy, he seemed pretty nice.

It was with an ounce of venom that Sakura let her eyes slide over to the home wrecking woman who had stolen her fiancee out from under her nose. But at the position she was at, Sasuke was blocking a good view of her. Sakura stood up and quickly darted behind the safety of a tall column. She peered around the side to observe Sasuke's table.

She had a much better view of the woman now. Sakura begrudgingly admitted to herself that the woman was quite pretty and didn't really look like she would harm a fly. Her skin was the palest of tones and she had dark shimmering hair that fell to mid back. Sakura cursed her luck when she saw that this woman chest certainly was bigger than her own. But she was modest, wearing a grey turtleneck. It only made Sakura feel better to think that she had a lot of make up on and that she was probably hideous underneath.

On a second look, Sakura saw that the girl was staring at where she had previously been. She saw Sasuke reach over and touch her hand. Sakura strained to hear what they were saying, but could only made out a few words over the restaurant chatter.

"...wrong..."

"No...saw...staring...at us." Sakura watched as Sasuke glanced over.

"I'm sure...imagining things."

The girl nodded her head politely and looked down at her menu.

Ugh! Sakura felt disgusted looking at them any longer. She backed up, while still watching them when something metal collided with the backs of her legs and she turned and flipped over the dessert cart that had somehow been stationary behind her. There was a resounding crash as the two level of the cart broke and Sakura fell to the floor, the front of her white shirt decorated in dessert and her face smashed into a chocolate mousse cake. Sakura gasped as people stopped talking to stare at her and she didn't hesitate to quickly start crawling away. Certainly Sasuke heard that!

Sasuke stood up confused as Itachi and Hinata looked over to see where the sound came from. Sasuke could of swore he saw a hint of pink hair. Feeling paranoid, he pushed out his chair.

"Sorry...I'll be right back..." He said, distracted.

Naruto had his hands on his hips out in the marble hallway. He was trying to figure out where Sakura had disappeared so he could escort her back to the room. He was pacing when he heard an odd sort of squeaking sound. He turned to see Sakura, full of cake and mush crawling on her hands and knee towards him.

"The fuck...?" Naruto muttered, staring at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

Sakura turned down another corridor as Naruto started moving towards her. Naruto peered down the corridor and saw nothing as Sakura crawled back out behind him. Naruto turned around to check again as Sasuke came rapidly down the hallway, looking for any sign of his ex fiancee. Both Naruto and Sasuke backed up until they accidentally bumped into each other. They both whirled around, Sasuke still half distracted.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled as he started to walk back the way he came, his head still half looking at Naruto but not really seeing him. "Could have sworn I saw Sakura..."

Naruto was frozen in his spot staring at Sasuke's back as Sasuke walking away.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled a minute later, as his mind stopped functioning correctly.

* * *

"You really don't listen to me do you?" Said Naruto as he flopped down on the bed when he returned to the room.

Sakura was already in the bathroom trying to clean herself up.

"How can I help you win this ridiculous man if you don't listen to me?" Naruto said angrily.

"It was an accident!" Yelled Sakura from inside the bathroom. "I wasn't expecting to see him right then!"

"But you still made yourself look like an idiot!" Naruto yelled back.

"So did you see _her?"_ Asked Sakura coming out of the bathroom with her hair tied up and a robe on.

Naruto sat up looking at her, confused at her sudden change in both conversation and attitude. "Her?" He repeated. "Oh, you mean the other woman." He said catching on.

Sakura screwed her face up in disgust. "She was sooo disgustingly perfect! With her pale face and black hair...and her huge chest!"

Naruto jumped off the bed in alarm as Sakura slammed her fists onto the bed. He crossed his arms in front of him. "She sounds pretty."

Sakura gave him a death glare. "You would say that wouldn't you? I bet she's exactly your type." Sakura started to pace around the room. "You know, I bet she has a shit load of make up on her face and she really looks like an old man underneath." Sakura fumed.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying old man is my type?"

"That's not the point!" Sakura flopped down angrily on the bed. "The point is I'm not sexy enough! I'm never good enough for anyone. Can anyone stick with plain old Sakura? No you want this mysterious, petite, sexy little..."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Said Naruto sticking his hands out. "Since when was this about what I want?"

There was a moment of silence as Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open and Naruto waited for an answer.

"Sakura..." Naruto walked over to where Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed and knelt down. "What I want is for you to to make Sasuke suffer. To make him feel his mistake. He should feel that even though you are right in front of him, he can't have you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and she saw the earnestness in his eyes. She gave a weak smile. "You're right. But do you think we still have a chance?"

"Of course." Said Naruto standing up. "He believes there was just the slightest of chances he saw you today. We use that to our advantage. Now go get ready. I'm gonna take you out to dinner."

"Wha...?" Said Sakura, watching as Naruto went into the bathroom. "Aren't you sick of paying for me?!"

"You'll pay me back one day!" Called Naruto.

* * *

"Welcome back, 67."

Haku knelt before a man half hidden in the shadows, his long brown bangs sweeping in front of him. "He should have arrived in Florence a few hours ago."

"Yes, I expected that much when you called." Replied the man in a deep voice. The man carefully swept a cloth over the large knife he was cleaning. "A foolish mistake on his part."

"Yes, I thought so too." Replied Haku standing. "But I know he wouldn't come back unless he didn't have a purpose...or he was with someone."

The man nodded his head in approval. "Good thinking..." The man flashed his wrist up to glance at his watch. "Its nearly eight...call all the best restaurants. He's in this city somewhere..."

* * *

"You know...you actually look sorta decent when you dress up." Said Sakura with a bemused look on her face.

"Well I guess I should take that as a complement." Said Naruto, cutting a slice of his veal and then eating it with some noodles.

Both Naruto and Sakura had gone shopping for decent clothes to go out in. Naruto merely bought a white collared shirt with tan pants. Sakura decided to just except the allowance Naruto had bought her and picked out a red spaghetti strap dress.

Sakura took a sip of the wine Naruto had picked up. She perked up once she tasted the sweet, yet slightly oaky taste of the wine. "This is really good." Said Sakura, taking another sip.

"Mm...be right back." Said Naruto standing up.

Naruto was humming a slight tune as he pulled some paper towel from the dispenser to wipe his hands when he felt cold metal pushed into his throat.

"Number 41." He heard a male voice breathe into his ear. "You are a hard man to follow."

Naruto froze and felt the chill run up his spine as he felt the mans hot breath in his ear. He took a gulp. "The name is Naruto. And I intended it to be that way."

The man chuckled. "Smart choice, too bad you'll be a dead man anyway."

Naruto let out a yelp as he elbowed the man in the stomach and ducked down, barely missing the dagger that would have been plunged into his throat. Naruto spun around and then ducked as the dagger flew through the air and lodged itself in the door behind him.

Naruto turned to face his opponent. It was an older guy this time; but the same black suit and red tie. His skin was an odd olive tone and he had bandages covering the lower part of his face.

"What, your face is too ugly that not even your victims can see it?" Taunted Naruto.

The man didn't respond, but instead pulled a sword out from behind his back. Naruto's eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

The man quickly slashed at Naruto with his sword as Naruto jumped back. Naruto pulled the dagger from the door and quickly used it to block the swords next attack.

"28, huh?" Said Naruto reading the inscription on the dagger.

"It's Zabuza." He pushed Naruto back against the door as Naruto held the sword off. Naruto's strength was weakening as his arms quivered under the pressure.

Naruto gave Zabuza a brute kick in the stomach and moved away from the door as the man stumbled back. Zabuza adjusted quickly and used the sword to make quick jabs at Naruto. Naruto barely parried the attacks with the dagger until the sword cut Naruto across the knuckles, making him drop the dagger.

Naruto jumped back and cursed as he pressed his left palm to his hand. He heard Zabuza snicker as he swung his sword out. Naruto ducked and side stepped. Naruto fell backwards to the ground as Zabuza quickly approached. Naruto kicked his legs out and hit Zabuza, sending him flying into one of the stalls and knocking the door off the hinges.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and wished the bleeding would stop as he felt it course down his hand. Naruto didn't have anytime to get up as Zabuza flew out of the stall and brought the sword down. Naruto barely rolled out of the way and then flipped up to swiftly avoid another shot. Naruto spun and caught Zabuza's arm while it was outstretched. With a growl, Naruto pulled the struggling man over to the sinks and repeatedly banged his hand against the cool marble. Zabuza grunted and finally released the sword.

Then Zabuza elbowed Naruto with his opposite arm in the chest and punched Naruto across the face. Naruto moved to grab Zabuza's upper arms and then headbutted him. Zabuza's head knocked back as Naruto grinned and tried pushing him back into the stall. Zabuza stopped them by putting his foot against the frame and then pushed back, ramming Naruto's back into the sink. Naruto released him as Zabuza started to repeatedly punch Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto gave another grunt as he tackled Zabuza and they fell into a floor glass vase filled with flowers. Zabuza flipped Naruto onto the glass and pushed his forearm into Naruto's throat. Naruto gasped for breath before spitting in the Zabuza's face and pushing him off. Naruto stood on his hands and knees gasping for breath and then stood up just in time as Zabuza tackled him into the wall. Naruto moved around so he was behind the man and then smashed his face hard into the marble walls a few times.

Zabuza fell to the floor, his face bloody and Naruto fell to his knees beside him. With a heaving breath, Naruto grasped Zabuza's neck and twisted it till he heard the crack. Then they both fell onto the tiled floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"No ma'am please...just let me have the bottle...!"

Sakura ripped the wine bottle away from the struggling waiter and then cackled gleefully. The waiter gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands after his last failed attempt to rid Sakura of her liquor.

"Really, I think you have had enough to drink!" The waiter pleaded as Sakura chugged from the bottle.

"Nonsense..." Sakura slurred as she wobbled in her seat. She focused her bleary eyes on the waiter. "I never drink! I'm a doctor!" She said with a cheesy smile plastered on her face. "Now just go get me Naruto..."

_"What is going on here?"_

The waiter turned to see the head waiter pop up as Sakura continued to babble.

The first waiter shook his head. _"Non riesco a farla smettere di bere. continua a chiedere di un certo Naruto ma nessuno sa dov'è."_

The head waiter shook his head. He hoped her dinner date, this Naruto, turned up soon...for everyone's sake.

* * *

Naruto winced as he shoved his hand under the cold running water in the sink. He had managed to stop the bleeding and Naruto now saw that the cut wasn't too deep. Naruto slowly washed the dried blood away from his hand and slowly cleaned the cut out. After cleaning up, Naruto saw the cut was quite nasty looking.

Naruto pulled a large wad of toilet paper out from one of the stalls and efficiently wrapped and tied it around his hand. Good thing it was the soft sort of toilet paper, not the cheap type. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't notice the bandage, but being as observant as she was, Naruto would have to lie. Maybe he could say he cut himself flushing the toilet.

Naruto turned and surveyed the area. Good thing there wasn't any blood.

Naruto picked up the discarded weapons and quickly washed and dried them before he pocketed the dagger and tossed the katana in the trash, careful not to get his prints on it. The cops were already going to think this case was a little too fishy.

After wrapping his hands in toilet paper, Naruto moved Zabuza's body into the broken stall and carefully laid it on the floor; his head near the toilet. Naruto took a smudge of Zabuza's blood from the cut on his head and wiped it on the edge of the toilet. There was water near the stall. Perfect. With luck, the cops would think Zabuza accidentally slipped and hit his head on the toilet.

Of course the autopsy would prove wrong, but its not like Naruto was sticking around anyway.

Making sure the scene was clean, Naruto quietly slipped from the bathroom, leaving the Do Not Disturb sign hanging on the doorknob in his wake.

Naruto quickly ran his fingers through his hair and tucked his shirt as he found his way back to the table.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he sat down. "Indigestion." He said, slapping his stomach.

Sakura didn't respond, oddly enough, so Naruto grabbed the bottle of wine and went to pour himself a drink. However, nothing came out as he shook the bottle over the glass. Sakura gave a burp and started to giggle as Naruto looked over at her incredulously.

"That was her second bottle."

Naruto looked over to see a disgruntled waiter approaching the table. Naruto held the bottle up and pointed to it. "She drank _two_ of these?!" He exclaimed.

"Are you Naruto?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank god!" The waiter exclaimed, rushing to him. "I've been trying to get her to stop drinking for the past 20 minutes! She kept asking for you! Great, now you can get her out of here! She has been alarming the guests."

Naruto widened his eyes. "You expect me to take her home?" He whispered.

They both looked over at Sakura to see she had pulled her foot up to her face and was staring at it intently while giggling.

"Yes, I insist." Said the waiter.

* * *

Naruto wearily dragged in a stumbling and giggling Sakura into the hotel room. Sakura squeezed Naruto's injured hand and Naruto yelped, pulling away and Sakura fell on the ground laughing.

Naruto cursed under his breath and nursed his injured hand as he walked over the telephone and sat on the bed. He needed to get Sakura some coffee now in hopes it would sober her up. On one hand, Naruto was grateful she was drunk because then she didn't notice how long he was gone or that he hurt his hand. But, a drunk Sakura was intolerable.

Naruto quickly ordered two cups of coffee; black, for Sakura. After hanging up,he flopped back on the bed, exhausted.

He didn't notice as Sakura picked herself up off the ground and walked over to him with a weird smile plastered across her face. With a fluid motion,she was on the bed and she managed to straddle Naruto's legs with her knees.

"Wha...!" Asked Naruto in alarm as he tried to sit up, but Sakura forcefully pushed him back down.

She lowered her body so her lips were at his ear. Naruto's heart was beginning to race. "Do you want me?" Sakura breathed into his ear.

"Sakura..." Naruto began, a little uncomfortably.

Sakura trailed her lips down against the side of Naruto's neck as Naruto quickly turned his head away from her. "Think of Sasuke." He choaked out.

Sakura didn't listen as she put her hands on his chest. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura off of him and scurried off the bed. Sakura didn't really register what was going on as Naruto pushed down on one of her pressure points and she passed out.

Naruto twitched as he suppressed a shiver and then ran to the bathroom to take a shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto ran a towel through his wet blond hair and stopped as he looked over at Sakura's sleeping form, which was still on the bed. Carefully, Naruto padded across the carpet to the bed and gently hopped on the bed and crawled over to Sakura.

Hesitantly, he gave Sakura a poke. She gave a loud snore in response, but otherwise did not move. Naruto clutched his heart and gave a sigh of relief. Just as carefully as before, Naruto got off the bed and retrieved Sakura's purse before tip toeing off to the bathroom and closing the door.

Sitting on the floor, Naruto clasped his hands together and eagerly dug through Sakura's purse. He frowned when he didn't see the necklace in there. Frustrated, Naruto dumped the contents of Sakura's purse of on the ground. Cell phone, wallet, lipstick, scrap paper and reciepts and all sort of other junk, but there was definitely no billion dollar necklace. Naruto angrily kicked Sakura's purse away and put his head in his hands.

To put it lightly...

He was fucked big time.

* * *

Sakura stood at the balcony inside her hotel room and closed her eyes as she felt the sun hit her face. Just standing there like that made her head ache just a little bit less.

Sakura had woken up just a few hours ago, still in her clothes from the night before and with a splitting head ache. Sakura could only assume that she passed out, but she wasn't sure because she could hardly remember anything from the night before. Sakura normally didn't drink at all and when she did, she knew to drink lots of fluids and go to the bathroom frequently to prevent a hangover. Judging by the pounding in her head, she had done neither of those things so what the hell happened?

When she had woken, Naruto was gone, but there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her. Naruto couldn't imagine how grateful Sakura was as she downed the coffee and felt much better than before. That paired with a steaming shower did wonders. Naruto even had her clothes from yesterday washed so she was in a clean tank top and jeans. She really needed to go shopping.

Now, she stood here on her balcony, wondering where Naruto went. She hoped that she hadn't done anything yesterday in her drunken state that would surely embarrass her if she witnessed it now.

Suddenly, she heard the door click and she whirled around to see Naruto enter in a sweaty T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey! You're up!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Hmm, maybe she hadn't done anything.

"Where'd you go?" Questioned Sakura, walking away from the balcony as Naruto went to freshen up.

"I went for a jog." Replied Naruto. "How do you feel?"

"Shitty." Said Sakura truthfully.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry to break it to you, but you were pretty wasted last night."

Sakura felt her face turn red. She rolled her eyes. "You must be some sort of disease. I meet you and I get drunk twice in a matter of weeks."

Naruto laughed. "You up for going out? I wanted to show you something."

Sakura's eyes lit up. A possible shopping experience?

"I'm ready!"

* * *

"C'mon Sakura!"

"Just a second!" Sakura called.

She let out a long shuddery sigh and pulled on her tan jacket as she took one last look at the dazzling item sitting on the bed. She shook her head and tried to dispel the cold feeling that was coming over her. The necklace sure was beautiful. It had to be from somewhere like Tiffany's and it was probably the most expensive item there. The white and yellow diamonds were just dazzling.

Sakura quickly grabbed the necklace and stashed it back in the safe and headed out the door. She didn't see Naruto, so she assumed he was already outside.

As Sakura walked down the hallway, she contemplated what the necklace meant. What Sakura was worried about was what it was doing in her purse. She found it after going through her purse the other day, after she made a fool of herself. She felt so nervous when she saw it that she hid it in the room's safe when Naruto wasn't looking. She didn't want anyone to find it.

What sickened her the most was the idea that Naruto had put it there. There couldn't have been any other person who had gotten this close to her purse, except for that friend of Naruto's, Sai. But Sakura knew it wasn't him. Obviously if he had anything that expensive, he wouldn't be living in such a shit hole.

But why did Naruto put it there? Did he steal it? Why did he steal it? Was he...a thief? A criminal? What was she doing with him?

Sakura's hands started to sweat. She was practically living with Naruto right now. What if he wanted his necklace back? What if he was willing to kill her for it? Sakura gulped.

But Naruto hadn't killed her and he certainly had plenty of time to do it didn't he? Sakura was so vulnerable around Naruto, yet, he didn't take advantage of it; he instead decided to help her. And Sakura couldn't deny the feeling of safety that she had when being around him. Over the past couple of weeks that Sakura had spent with Naruto, she started to think of him as a...friend. Not that she would ever admit that to him!

* * *

"Gosh! Florence is amazing!" Sakura marveled as she stared up into the beautifully decorated buildings surrounding her.

"I knew you would like it." Grinned Naruto. "It really gets your mind off the Sasuke incident, right?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded her head, grateful. She almost felt bad for all of her previous thoughts towards Naruto.

"The Piazza della Signoria." Said Naruto, gesturing to their surroundings as they entered a large plaza. In the middle, there was a spectacular fountain.

"The art museum!" Said Sakura excitedly. "The Florence art museum! It's around here somewhere, right? Can we look?"

"The Uffizi?" Questioned Naruto reluctantly. Naruto's fingers almost itched at the prospect of being around all that expensive art. What could he say, it was habit now.

Sakura gauged Naruto's expression. After she had she wanted to see it, she remembered the possibility that Naruto could be a thief. Would he try something with her there? The thought both excited and scared her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well...let's go."

They started to make their way across the plaza when Naruto suddenly stopped. Sakura kept walking until she realized she wasn't beside her any longer. She turned to see that Naruto had roughly grasped the hand of another man. Sakura felt the blood drain from her face.

The man looked at Naruto until a half smirk spread across his face. "Naruto?"

Naruto's face dropped and he lost all pretenses of anger. "Shikamaru!"

Naruto dropped 'Shikamaru's' wrist as they half hugged. Sakura felt her heart start beating again.

 _"Borsegiatore buono a nulla!hai cercato di tagliarmi in due!"_ Naruto cried as Shikamaru smirked again before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah?" Offered Shikamaru holding out the pack of cigarettes.

Naruto paused before looking back at Sakura who was watching the exchange with interest. "No." He finally said. Then he walked stepped over to Sakura. "Shika, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my friend Shikamaru." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Said Shikamaru in English, extending his hand towards Sakura.

Sakura studied his face. She couldn't tell whether or not she liked Shikamaru. He seemed fairly nice, but why had Naruro grabbed his wrist before? Did Shikamaru know that Naruto was a thief? Maybe she was being way too paranoid about things she didn't even understand.

Sakura put a smile on her face and shook his hand. "A pleasure."

Naruto and Shikamaru started to continue to walk through the plaza and Sakura jogged to catch up with them. "We were just going to the Uffizi," Said Naruto. "Maybe you would like to join us?" Asked Naruto casually, looking at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye.

"The Uffizi?" Said Shikamaru. " _Why the hell would I ever show my face there again?"_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Did Shikamaru just sound a little suspicious right then? Naruto however, merely laughed to whatever Shikamaru said.

God! She needed to stop being so paranoid! But maybe...she should invest some money into buying an Italian to English dictionary...

 _"It was like...years ago when you decided to rip off the British Prime Minister's wallet. Although, being as smart as you are, who knows why the hell you thought that would work_..." Naruto laughed _. "Anyways...its not like they caught you."_

"You're right." Said Shikamaru taking another drag of his cigarette. Sakura jumped at his sudden switch to English. She tried to make off as if she wasn't trying her hardest to understand what they were saying with her limited Italian knowledge.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "I would be honored to accompany you to the Uffizi."

* * *

" _So, don't tell me you got a girlfriend."_ Said Shikamaru as he took another drag and leaned against the wall.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sakura who was a little ways down the hall, engrossed in looking at a painting. _"She's not my girlfriend."_

 _"No?"_ Said Shikamaru, surprised. _"Well who is she then?"_

 _"She's just some girl I met on the plane..."_ Naruto glanced around before dropping his voice. _"She helped me smuggle in the...goods."_

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and moved with Naruto as he continued to walk. _"Oh yeah, I heard about it on the news. So why haven't you ditched the_ fastidisosi cagna _yet?"_

Naruto stopped and whirled on Shikamaru who took a step back. _"She's not a troublesome bitch! Don't call her that..."_ Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's troubled reaction and they continued to walk. _"You're a little protective over someone who's just 'some girl'."_ Quoted Shikamaru.

 _"I can't drop her yet because I don't know where it is. I put it in her purse and now its not there."_ Said Naruto feeling stressed.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _"What do you mean its not there? Did she find it?"_

 _"Do you think she would be with me right now if she did find it?"_ Asked Naruto.

Shikamaru considered this then shrugged. _"Well basically...your screwed."_

 _"I'm fucked."_ Corrected Naruto. _"Anyways, don't pull any of your thief shit, she doesn't know who I am."_

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Said Sakura waving them over.

Naruto put his smile back on his face and walked over. "What is it?"

Shikamaru sighed and then smiled. "Ah _,_ _il mio amico,_ you are certainly in deep." He said, before walking over.

"I dunno..." Sakura was saying. "I just find this painting really amusing. I mean, look at their faces!"

Shikamaru looked at the painting. "This is actually a famous painting." He said. "It's of the Duke Federico da Montefeltro and the Duchess Battista Sforza of Urbino."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "I'm impressed. You don't look like the art history major."

"I'm not." Drawled Shikamaru. "I'm Italian, I know my history."

Sakura sighed and clasped her hands together. "I wish I was a duchess...of course I could have been damn near close to one if Sasuke..."

"Ah, Sasuke." Said Shikamaru. "A boyfriend who dumped you perhaps?"

Naruto hit Shikamaru in the arm. Sakura nodded angrily. "My fiancee actually, Sasuke Uchiha."

Shikamaru, who had been taking drag suddenly choked on the smoke he was inhaling.

"See, its why people shouldn't smoke." Retorted Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru rasped, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded, his lips tight.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "I know Sasuke is from Italy...did you know him by any chance? Because Naruto had the same reaction you did just now."

Shikamaru regained his composure. "No, I didn't know him. But Sasuke happens to be famous around here..."

* * *

"Well..." Said Naruto as they walked out of the Uffizi. "Shall we get going?" Naruto asked, turning to Sakura.

"I'm really in no rush." Said Sakura. "Actually, I was really hoping I could get some shopping done here..."

"Shopping?" Said Naruto with a disgusted look on his face. "I really don't...shit."

Sakura looked at Naruto confused to see he was staring straight ahead. Shikamaru looked to what he was staring at. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura, not seeing anything remotely dangerous approaching.

"Does she looked pissed?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Can't tell from here." Muttered Naruto.

"Shika!"

Sakura jumped as suddenly, a blond woman appeared and latched her arm onto Shikamaru's. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She yelled.

The woman was beautiful, she really was. She had sandy colored hair that was oddly pulled up into four pigtails and her body was both long and curvy. Of course, the high heels, red mini skirt and black V-neck helped accentuate this all. Sakura sighed. She was always inferior.

"Get off me troublesome woman!" Said Shikamaru in an aggravated tone. "I told you I was going to be in the Piazza della Signoria!"

The woman suddenly snatched the cigarette out of Shikamaru's mouth and stomped on it with her high heel. "What did I tell you about smoking!?"

Sakura, who was taken back by the whole situation suddenly smiled. "Finally someone who agrees with me!"

The woman turned, surprised to see others besides Shikamaru. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, breaking from Shikamaru to give him a hug. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"It's so great to see you again!" The woman cried. Then she turned on Shikamaru. "Why didn't you tell me he was here!?"

"You can see can't you?" Retorted Shikamaru lowly.

Then the woman turned to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Temari." She said, thrusting her hand out. "You must be Naruto's girlfriend."

Then she turned to Naruto before Sakura could reply. "She's pretty." She said with approval.

Sakura gave a forced chuckle before grasping Temari's hand. "Actually I'm just a friend. I'm Sakura,"

"Oh." Temari pouted. "Well it's nice meeting you anyway. So what are you all doing in Florence?"

"Actually, I really wanted to do some shopping." Admitted Sakura. "I lost all my luggage upon arriving in Europe."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Exclaimed Temari. Then she grasped Sakura's hand and turned to Naruto and Shikamaru. "I am taking Sakura shopping, don't call. We'll be back later...say around five?" Temari asked as she started to pull Sakura away.

"Like we would call..." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Great!" Said Naruto. "Wait! Take this!" He jogged up to Sakura and thrust some money out.

"I have money you know." Growled Sakura.

"Never refused money from a man." Said Temari taking it from Naruto. "It is his job to give it to you. You have much to learn." And with that, she dragged Sakura off.

* * *

" _ALL_ of your luggage was stolen?" Cried Temari incredulously. "You have _nothing_?"

Both her and Sakura were walking down a sunny street, while Temari was looking for a suitable store to shop in.

"Basically." Sighed Sakura sadly. "Everything except for this." She said, patting her purse. She was excited at the prospect of getting new clothes, but was slightly scared of Temari. She seemed very domineering.

Temari pulled Sakura into a store and Sakura started to browse through the racks. "So what's going on with you and Naruto?"

Sakura froze at Temari's words but then continued looking through clothes as if she never stopped. "Me and Naruto?" She questioned slowly. "Nothing...we met a few weeks ago and now were friends." She explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Temari snorted as she pulled a sequined halter top off the rack. "Naruto doesn't have girls that are _just_ friends."

Sakura blushed at that thought before shaking her head at Temari's clothing suggestion. That shirt required a chest capacity that she just did not have.

"So you are telling me that you aren't with him...at all?" Asked Temari incredulously as she put the top away.

"I'm not." Said Sakura as she pulled a skirt and a shirt into her arms. "In fact, I have a fiancee already...do you like these?" Sakura asked, holding up her findings.

Temari nodded her head. "A fiancee, wow! Good for you." Appraised Temari. "I've been trying to get Shika to tie the knot for years."

Sakura glanced back at Temari surprised. "You and Shikamaru?" Suddenly Sakura felt very stupid. It should have been obvious by the way Temari was acting. "Sorry," She quickly amended. "I guess I just didn't realize."

"It's alright." Temari smiled. "Shikamaru is such an annoying ass sometimes its a wonder anyone is friends with him. But love...what can I say?" She sighed.

Sakura giggled as her and Temari moved farther into the store. "Huh," Temari finally sighed. "Shikamaru and I have known Naruto for years. And I've got to say you're the first friend that we've met. Naruto doesn't make friends easily. He's different around you."

"Different?" Said Sakura as Temari pushed some clothes into her arms. "You mean he's just an annoying bastard with me?" 

Temari laughed. "No, quite the opposite. He's nice around you. Kinder. I think he likes you." Said Temari with a wink.

No, impossible. Naruto didn't _like_ her anymore than he did any other woman. He was just an annoying flirt by nature and that wasn't anything Sakura could trust. Sure she could actually admit she was having a good time with him and that maybe they were friends. But she needed something more than that! Someone solid and dependable; someone who could protect her if she needed saving, but someone who would also let her make her own decisions. And Sasuke was that person for her, through and through. Even if he wasn't so dependable right now...

"Naruto doesn't believe in love." Said Sakura with a shake of her head. "He's made that very clear." 

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about love?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura's head was still spinning as she finally plopped down on bed and was ready to go to sleep. It had been particularly joyful to visit to the Uffizi. It was interesting to meet Temari and Shikamaru. Temari had been kind to her, but Shikamaru had been odd. However, in meeting Naruto's friends, Sakura couldn't tell if it made her more of less suspicious of Naruto.

"I'm beat." Said Naruto climbing into bed.

Sakura looked over at Naruto as he climbed into bed next to her. Naruto was fully in bed when he finally turned to see Sakura and froze.

"Whoa!" He said, quickly jumping out of bed. "Sorry! I didn't realize..."

"No, it's ok." Said Sakura pulling herself out of the bed. Subconsciously, Temari's words from earlier came floating back to her and Sakura suddenly felt very hyper-aware of where Naruto was. "I got the bed yesterday." Sakura amended. "I think its only fair you get it tonight."

"Eh, its alright." Said Naruto moving towards the couch. "I'm used to sleeping on the couch. Go ahead, you enjoy it." Said Naruto as he grabbed a pillow and threw it on the couch.

Sakura turned out the light and climbed back into the bed as Naruto laid down on the couch. "Tomorrow, you will be ready to confront Sasuke." Said Naruto closing his eyes.

Sakura's eyes shot open. "Really?" She whispered. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I have a beyond brilliant plan." Said Naruto. "But first, we sleep."

* * *

_"Thank you for discussing this with me over the phone."_ Said Hinata sheepishly. _"I promise I'll be back in the office in a day or so."_

 _"It's no trouble."_ Said Kakashi kindly. _"You just made_ _first contact in_ _Paris. You deserve a break."_

Hinata smiled. _"Father always taught me to work my hardest."_

There was silence before Kakashi finally asked, " _Having a good time with Sasuke?"_

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. _"Kakashi..."_ Hinata whispered.

Kakashi sighed _. "I've known both you and Sasuke for a while now. I'm not disappointed, Hinata. If he is what makes you happy, then I am happy. I don't think less of Sasuke after what happened and I don't think less of you. But I have to ask...d_ _id you access the Kyuubi files and give them to Sasuke?"_

Hinata's face dropped as she hung her head. _"I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright...for now. But I'm not taking Sasuke back."_

_"He's probably angry with me,"_ Kakashi continued. _"But its for his own good. Sasuke got obsessed last time and look at what it caused. Its why I kicked him off the case and sent him on vacation. So please Hinata, don't get him involved."_

 _"Yes..."_ Hinata whispered.

 _"Well..."_ Said Kakashi. _"I'll see you at the party. Take care, Hinata."_

* * *

_"Today is the day you make Sasuke wish he never left you."_

_"And how are we going to do that?"_

_"We attack, just as Sasuke thinks that he is at rest."_

"Sasuke?" Asked Sakura as she put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before walking around him to stare straight into his perfect face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yelped as he took a step back, sloshing some of his wine.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed.

Hinata, who was surprised and almost terrified to see Sakura tried to regain her composure. "H-Hello." She stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"Fancy seeing you here! Do you mind if I join you?" Sakura asked questioningly as she tilted her head.

Hinata cleared her throat and spoke, since it didn't seem like Sasuke was able to. "Of course." She said, hands tightening around her own wine glass.

Sakura pulled her large dark sunglasses up over her eyes as she looked around the Tuscan countryside. She secretly smirked. She had never seen Sasuke look quite so exposed and shocked.

"You must be Sakura." Said Hinata quietly, lowering her eyes.

She gave Sakura a shy smile. Sakura was taken back by Hinata's kindness but quickly gave her a bright smile in return. "I am! And you are…?"

"Oh!" Hinata blushed and looked over at Sasuke who was quietly staring at Sakura with wide eyes. "My name is Hinata."

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. "God, you are gorgeous! It's no surprise that you stole Sasuke's heart away." Said Sakura.

And she really was beautiful and kind, Sakura realized with sincerity. It seemed like Hinata had no intention to steal Sasuke away from her. Hinata had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head and her long hair was pulled over her shoulder. She had a pretty sundress on with a cardigan over it.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and Sasuke flinched. "Well done, Sasuke. I bet Hinata is smart and beautiful and she's probably good at everything."

Hinata blushed again as Sasuke started to speak. "Look…Sakura…"

Sakura held her hand out, stopping him. "Relax Sasuke, I didn't come here to start a fight."

Hinata put a calming had on Sasuke's arm and Sasuke relaxed, but he still seemed uncomfortable.

Sakura chugged the rest of the wine in her glass and then looked at it with surprise. "Wow! That was really good! I think I want another." She started to wave her arm around wildly in the air. "Hello? Waiter?"

"Sakura!" Said Sasuke, slightly embarrassed.

A tall waiter carrying a platter of full wine glasses walked over. "Oh, excellent" Said Sakura smiling sweetly. "Bear with me, I don't really speak Italian. Is this the...uhhh...1954 Sang...sang..."

The waiter just pursed his lips and nodded his head yes before pushing a glass in Sakura's hand and stalking off. Sakura watched him go before shrugging her shoulders and turned back to Sasuke, sipping her wine. Sasuke was staring at her with his mouth open.

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"You don't drink!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Ah, Sasuke. I guess there comes a time in a women's life when she has to. There's nothing wrong with a little buzz now and then."

Sasuke continued to stare at her. "You seem so different." He murmured.

"I feel different!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You see," Said Sakura, appraising Sasuke with her green eyes. "After you called, I was a mess." She said with a laugh.

She shook her head. "I was out of my mind when I booked a flight to Paris, but I was determined to get you back!"

Hinata seemed to pale a little bit.

"And I never go anywhere, so that's a big step, isn't that right?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke whispered.

"But if I didn't come, then everything I lived for would be destroyed because some homewrecking Italian – this is before I knew you personally- bitch, wanted my Sasuke." Said Sakura looking at Hinata.

"So I bought the ticket and got on the plane…" Said Sakura looking determined as she pounded her fist on her hand. "Then…everything went wrong." She sighed.

"Wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"Everything went wrong." Said Sakura shaking her head. "I was left wandering the streets of Paris, with no clothes, no passport, and no hope in the world." Sakura said, staring up at the sky.

Hinata gasped.

"But I realized," Said Sakura looking back at them. "There really is no way to guard against this…Nope. The whole time I was wandering those streets I wondered to myself what could I have done to prevent this. And the answer is…nothing!"

Sakura started to laugh and Sasuke looked at her like she was delusional. She stopped and smiled at Sasuke and took another long sip of wine. "And then I  met Naruto."

Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he looked at Sakura. "Who?"

"Yes, Naruto." Said Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I have to tell you, he's amazing." She breathed.

Then she gasped and Sasuke jumped again. "There he is!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand. "Naruto! Over here! I want you to meet some great people!"

Naruto hid his smirk as he hid his blue eyes behind his sunglasses and jogged over, wine in hand. He saw Sasuke's bewildered expression as he approached. 'Haha you bastard' Naruto thought.

Sakura smiled. "Aww sweetie, thanks for joining us. This is the beautiful Hinata." She said, introducing Hinata.

Naruto glanced down at Hinata and smiled. _"Piacere."_ He said, extending his hand towards her.

 _"Piacere."_   Smiled Hinata as she shook his hand.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke." Said Sakura.

Naruto reached over to shake Sasuke's hand. _"Piacere."_

"Hn." Said Sasuke, giving Naruto a hard stare. Then Naruto gasped and pointed to Sasuke. He looked at Sakura questioningly.

Sakura smiled. _"Si."_

"Ah!" Naruto gasped and smiled excitedly as reached over and kissed both of Sasuke's cheeks.

"What the…?" Sasuke squirmed.

Naruto pulled back before grabbing possessively at Sakura's waist. Sakura turned to kiss Naruto's cheek. Naruto said some rapid words in Italian.

"Does he speak English?" Asked Sasuke, still in shock from what Naruto did.

Sakura looked at Naruto, her face thoughtful. "Umm…no I don't think so…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura horrified. "We manage just fine." Said Sakura waving her hand dismally.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's probably just some transitional thing to help me get over you." Said Sakura nodding her head. Then she shrugged. "Eh, what the hell, you know?"

Naruto smiled over at Hinata. _"Italy is my hometown, but I think I prefer America."_   He said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and tilted her head. _"Why?"_

 _"Not enough drugs here."_   Naruto mused. Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's comment and Sakura wondered what he said.

"What does he do?" Asked Sasuke.

Sakura creased her eyebrows and looked at Naruto. "Besides what we do together…I don't think he does anything at all…"

Sasuke looked horrified once again as Sakura smiled again. Naruto looked down at his watch and pointed to it as he raised his eyebrows at Sakura suggestively.

Sakura giggled before playfully swatting at Naruto's chest. "Sorry Sasuke, but I think you'll have to excuse us."

Sasuke looked sort of hurt as he stared at them. "Sakura wait..." He said, reaching out. "We should talk..."

"You're right!" Said Sakura as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "But I'm a little busy to do it now." She giggled.

Sasuke gave them an unreadable look before speaking up again. "My family is throwing a party tonight. It's a formal event at our country house just a few miles from here. You should come and we'll...discuss things." Said Sasuke.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

"Naruto," Said Hinata. _"Would you like to come also? You can accompany me while they discuss things."_

"Ah!" Exclaimed Naruto. _"Grazie, grazie!"_

Sasuke shot a look at Hinata who looked back at him innocently.

"That was great!" Sakura shouted once they were headed back to the car. She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "We totally destroyed them!"

"I know!" Shouted Naruto as he slapped a high-five with Sakura. "You were fantastic! You should have a career as an actor."

"You!" Shouted Sakura as she pointed at him. "You were amazing! You are the real actor!"

Then Sakura sighed and flung her arms out. "I feel so good!"

"Now tonight, we will go to Sasuke's party and you will pretend to work out the details of the breakup." Explained Naruto thoughtfully. "Then by the next day, BOOM! Your back in!"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you Naruto. Thank you."

"No time to get mushy now" Said Naruto. "We have a party to get ready for!"


	16. Chapter 16

There was a eerie creak as a large wooden door was pushed open and three shadowy figures stepped inside to be greeted by the sight of a single figure standing in the dark with his back to them.

The first figure stepped forward to speak. "Sir, we think we have a location on Naruto."

There was a pause before the man spoke. "Good. I want you three to finish him swiftly and silently. Both Zabuza and Haku failed and they paid for their mistakes."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Sakura sighed mournfully as she pressed her hands against the cool marble of the bathroom sink and hunched forward as she stared herself down in the mirror. She felt like her mind was being torn apart as two very distinct worries kept festering in her mind. First and foremost was the party at Sasuke's manor tonight. This was her time to win back her fiancee once and for all and Sakura was scared stiff. Obviously, she had done something wrong in the first place or Sasuke would have never left. Now, she sure as hell didn't want to mess it up again and that's what scared her.

How do you fix something when you don't know what was wrong in the first place?

Second was the priceless diamond necklace that seemed to be burning a hole through the safe box. It had to be stolen and it had to be Naruto's. But what did she do about it? Did she confront him? Did she ignore it? What if he was busted and she was considered an accomplice? Sakura didn't have enough money for a power house attorney. And what did they say about Europe? Guilty until proven innocent? Great. Sakura did not want words like 'extradited' 'criminal' and 'guilty' spoken around her.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sakura jumped, clutching her robe around her chest as Naruto popped in. "Getting ready?" Asked Naruto raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Said Sakura quickly opening her blush case and brushing some on her cheeks.

"Well, I got something for you." Said Naruto as he brought him arm through the doorway and hooked a dry cleaners bag on the back of the door.

"What's that?" Asked Sakura in surprise.

"Well, what else would it be?" Asked Naruto amused. "Its a dress."

"You bought me a dress? But I was just going to wear…Why?!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Hell no. Believe it or not, for your sake, I need you looking ravishingly…that is a word right?" Asked Naruto confused.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she unzipped the bag. "Yes, Naruto, its a word."

"Ok… _ravishingly_ beautiful so that when you walk away, Sasuke's eyes are still trailing after you." Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled. She liked the idea of Sasuke's eyes never leaving her. She opened the bag to reveal a stunning black dress with spaghetti straps and a low sweetheart neckline.

"But, its black." Said Sakura surprised, expecting to wear something in her customary red or pink.

Naruto shrugged. "Well...I know shit about dress colors. Black seemed like a safe bet."

Sakura gave a sigh and returned to applying her make up as Naruto closed the door. As Naruto turned to change himself, something on the bed caught his eye. Lying there was a crisp new tux just waiting for him.

"Wha…?" Said Naruto touching the jacket. It was certainly better than the shabby suit he planned on wearing.

Sakura appeared in the doorway, combing out her damp hair. "Believe it or not, for my sake, I need you looking devastatingly handsome so that when you walk in with your arm around my waist, we will look so good that Sasuke's eyes will burning with regret because its you and not him." Sakura retorted smirked before she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Naruto was left speechless.

* * *

Sakura had finished her hair and make up as she studied herself in the mirror.

She kept her make up light and simple. She had dusted her cheeks with a rosy blush so her face had a nice tint to it. She had also applied a layer of mascara and eye shadow to her eyes. Enough so that it gave her eyes a smudgy look but also made the brilliant green of her eyes stand out. Her hair was also styled simply. She had pinned back her bangs with bobby pins, but left a few strands hanging loose. She had twisted her hair in the back into a small bun. That had been a challenge since she wasn't used to working with short hair. 

Sakura pulled out the dress and slid on. When she did, she was immensley surprised. It fit her perfectly where it wasn't tight, but also clung slightly to her curves. How Naruto had known what size to get her was beyond her. The low cut sweetheart neckline managed to give Sakura's chest an extra boost so that some how, she now had amazing cleavage. Sakura didn't know if Naruto was helping her out or if he was trying to say something.

Sakura took a final look at herself before stepping out of the bathroom. She found Naruto at the mini bar, his back to her as he poured a drink. Sakura cleared her throat and Naruto turned around. When he saw her, he almost dropped the drink in his hand till he placed it safely on the table.

Sakura herself was almost left speechless as she gazed at Naruto in the tuxedo she bought him. Somehow it just made him look really...sexy.

Naruto shook his head before grinning at her. "You look great, wanna drink?"

"You do too." Said Sakura as Naruto turned to pour another drink.

Sakura walked over to stand by him as Naruto handed her drink to her. "You nervous?" Asked Naruto as he took a sip.

"My nerves are shot." Replied Sakura.

Naruto smiled and he put his drink down and stood in front of her with his arms out. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Let's practice. I'll be Sasuke." Said Naruto while he was really thinking, 'Like I'd ever be that bastard'.

"I'll be Sakura." Sakura said with a smile as she stepped into Naruto's arms.

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand and secured his hand on her waist as Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto started leading them across the floor and Sakura was surprised by what a good dancer he was.

"So we are dancing," Said Naruto. "I realize how much I need you. I am thinking, I am an idiot. I am a self conceited, too damn good looking for my own good bast..."

"Alright alright, I get the idea." Growled Sakura.

Naruto chuckled before continuing. "So I'm thinking, this feels so right..."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Was Naruto still pretending to be Sasuke. Because deep down in her mind, this did feel right.

"Now, what do you say to me?" Asked Naruto interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know." Confessed Sakura.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "What do you mean you don't know? You tell him he was an idiot that he let you..."

"I mean I don't know when to stop pretending." Said Sakura cutting him off. "When do I tell him that..."

"That you love him and still you want him." Concluded Naruto with a sigh.

Sakura nodded her head wordlessly as she looked at him. "You will know the moment." Replied Naruto as he let go of Sakura.

"We should go." He said as he opened the door and quickly walked down the hall.

Sakura was almost jogging to keep up with Naruto's suddenly fast pace. She felt confused about the way Naruto was acting.

As they got outside, Naruto tipped the doorman who gestured for them to take the limo sitting idle in front of the hotel. Sakura felt like the silence was loaded as Naruto opened the car door. She needed to say something, anything to break the silence. The first thing that was on her mind. 

"I know about the necklace." Sakura blurted.

Naruto froze and stared at her wide eyed.

Whoops, not that thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto's heart was still beating fast as he awkwardly took Sakura's arm as the walked up the massive stone steps into the Uchiha manor. Sakura had worry spread across her face as it had been the whole limo ride to the manor. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Naruto was trying to take deep breaths to calm down, but it wasn't working. Did she bring it up because she was going to turn him in? Did she even know it was his? When the hell did she find it and where was it now?

Naruto gulped and turned to Sakura before they entered the doorway. He needed to settle this because it wouldn't be fair to Sakura if he walked in feeling like this.

Sakura looked like she was trying to build up the will to say something, but Naruto cut her off. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you. I'll keep my promise to help you and then you are more than welcome to turn me in." And with that Naruto walked through the door.

Hinata smiled gently as she spotted both Naruto and Sakura walking through the door. Picking up the bottom of her dress, she pushed her way through the crowd to greet them.

"Naruto, Sakura!" She said. "It is wonderful you could come tonight."

Naruto put on his customary grin as if nothing had happened. "Hinata, _Buona Sera._ " He said as he gasped her hand and planted a kiss on top.

Hinata blushed red. " _B-buona Sera_ , N-Naruto." She stuttered.

Sakura quickly realized she better regain both her manners and her sanity because she at least had to act normal tonight, despite what Naruto just said. "Your dress is beautiful." Sakura quickly complemented.

Sakura realized too late that this is exactly what would have to happen to her to ruin her attempt at getting Sakura back. Hinata glanced down at her dress which was a beautiful lavender strapless dress.

She bowed her head. "Thank you Sakura, your dress is stunning." She said with approval.

Just then Sasuke appeared by Hinata's side, looking slightly aggravated and nervous. Sakura quickly jumped into acting mode as she grabbed Naruto's arm and hooked it with her own.

"I know isn't?" She gushed. "Naruto bought it for me. Didn't you sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Hello, Sasuke." She giggled.

Naruto madly grinned as he looked at Sasuke then down at Sakura's chest (who was completely oblivious) and waggled his eyebrows. Sasuke's expression was just seething.

"Well then," Said Sakura giving a short laugh as she pulled Naruto away. "If you could excuse us Hinata, Sasuke dear, we need to go get ourselves a drink."

And with that, Sakura pulled Naruto away. Once they were out of hearing range, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Said Sakura putting a hand to her chest.

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "You did great…considering…" Naruto looked away as Sakura looked at him. She desperately wanted to say something to Naruto. She couldn't even imagine the types of thoughts going through his head. But why should she feel sorry? He was a thief right? Sakura didn't know any more. All she knew was that they needed to have a serious talk after the party.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see Obito pushing through the crowd, a bright smile on his face. Sakura squealed and ran to hug him.

"Obito!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you're really here!"

Obito ran a hand through his wild black hair as he released her. "Well, Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto begged for me to come…well, mostly Aunt Mikoto did and then Mom and Dad 'demanded' that I come because apparently turning 60 is a big deal." He said with a scowl. "So I had no choice."

"Well I'm glad you came." Said Sakura with a smile.

"It was worth it to see you." Said Obito with a grin. "God, it feels like ages."

"I know!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Then Naruto cleared his throat and looked from Sakura to Obito questioningly. "Oh!" Exclaimed Sakura. "My manners really have escaped me. Obito, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Obito."

Obito stuck his hand out. "Obito Uchiha."

Naruto shook it reluctantly. _"Naruto Uzumaki. So you're a Uchiha too."_ He said in what he believed to be a light tone.

"Yeah." Said Obito. _"Sasuke is my cousin, but don't worry, I'm not a bastard Uchiha like the rest."_

Naruto's mood lightened considerably after he heard this and both gave a laugh. "So how did you guys meet?"

Naruto was about to wrap his arms around Sakura when Sakura caught on. "Oh, its ok Naruto…Obito knows about 'the plan'." She said, dropping her voice.

Naruto dropped his arms immediately.

Obito looked confused. "What plan?"

"You know," Said Sakura. "The plan to get my fiancée back." She said, giving him a look that said he should have know that.

"Oh!" Said Obito widening his eyes. "Well, this is interesting. You didn't mention this." He said looking at Naruto.

"We met on the plane." Explained Naruto.

"It's long story." Said Sakura shifting her feet, "But Naruto is helping me get back Sasuke."

"How is that going to work?" Asked Obito with doubt shown on his face.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain but Sakura cut him off. "Once Sasuke sees how happy and different I am with another man, of course he'll want me back!"

"Maybe that's being a bit far-fetched…" Said Obito.

"What's far-fetched?"

Sakura, Obito and Naruto froze as they were approached by a friendly looking grey haired man. He stopped in front of them. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, I just wanted to greet Obito here." Said the man slapping Obito on the back.

Obito gave the man a sour look as Sakura looked at the man strangely. What a peculiar man he was. He was tall and dressed very nicely. He couldn't be any older than Obito, although the grey hair was odd. But strangely enough, he had a mask covering the bottom of his face.

"Go jump off a cliff, Kakashi." Grumbled Obito.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened in Obito's response.

But Kakashi only chuckled in reply. "Obito, you charmer." He turned to Sakura and Naruto. "You see, we went to boarding school together, ages ago before Obito fled to the U.S. It's a pleasure to meet some of Obito's friends. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura smiled. "A pleasure, Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "So you are Sakura! Now I can finally put a face to a name. It's great to finally meet you."

Sakura looked at Kakashi confused. "I'm afraid to say I cannot say the same for you. How is it that you know me?"

"Sasuke's mentioned his fiancée a few times. I'm Sasuke's boss."

"Sasuke's boss…" Said Sakura slowly.

An eerie feeling crept through Sakura. Sasuke had never told her that he had any other job other than working for his family. What other types of secrets was he keeping from her?

"Of course." Said Sakura, putting a sweet smile on her face. "I remember now, he has mentioned you. Silly of me to forget."

"May I get you all a drink?" Kakashi offered, as if nothing were amiss.

"That would be great." Said Sakura while Obito nodded his head and Naruto mumbled a ' _si_ '.

* * *

Sakura picked up the hem of her dress as she weaved her way through the crowd of people. Glass in hand, she made her way out to the spectacular stone balcony that looked out over the front of the house. She walked over to the railing where she could see a line of limos and expensive foreign cars that were lined up in the driveway and on the street. The stone steps that lead up to the balcony from the ground on either side were still littered with people leaving and arriving. Sakura sighed and leaned her forearms against the railing.

There was a cool spring breeze blowing through. Sakura had slipped away from the bar as Obito and Kakashi were engaged in a conversation, or rather a mild fight. Sakura just wanted some peace some she could muse over how Sasuke had not told her he had another job. Why didn't he tell her? Was it that big of a deal? What other things was he keeping from her?

"It is a beautiful night, no?"

Sakura turned, surprised to see an older woman standing next to her. She had a relaxed expression displayed across her elegant face as she felt the breeze.

Sakura smiled at the woman. "It is." Agreed Sakura looking up at the sky.

The woman placed her hands delicately on the railing as she joined Sakura. "I believe that Italy could not look more beautiful on a night like tonight." Said the woman.

"It is a beautiful country, from what I've seen." Admitted Sakura.

The woman looked at Sakura. She had soft eyes and beautiful black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She had a very caring presence about her, reminding Sakura of her own mother.

"A pity." Said the woman.

Then she said a very odd thing. "I know it feels that you have lost. But in time, I'm sure you will find happiness again."

Sakura looked at the woman confused. "Excuse me?" She said.

"You seem like a wonderful woman, Sakura. I'm sorry for what my son has put you through." She placed a soft hand over Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. This woman was Sasuke's mother. She tried to think of something say when she saw Naruto push through the crowd.

Mikoto saw him make his way over to them and she turned to walk away. "Maybe happiness isn't so far..." She said as she walked away.

Sakura stared after Mikoto, stunned when Naruto walked up. "Hey." He said quietly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course." Said Sakura, brushing her past troubles behind her. "I just feel we really need something to push Sasuke over."

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke step out onto the balcony as he was talking with some other people.

"I have an idea." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura.

Just then, Sasuke's eyes flitted over to Naruto and Sakura and Naruto pressed his lips to Sakura's.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise but then they slowly closed as Naruto moved his mouth over hers. Sakura felt like she was melting as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pushed herself against him. She felt Naruto falter as if he were surprised. As the seconds slowly passed, Sakura wondered to herself if Sasuke kissed this well. Why couldn't she remember the answer?

Suddenly the warmth that was once on her lips was replaced by the cool air. That alone was enough to jolt her out of her reverie as she opened her eyes to see Naruto was disengaging her arms from around her neck and looking back towards where Sasuke was.

"I think we did it." Whispered Naruto excitedly.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Naruto looked back at her, his eyes gleaming. "Sasuke! I saw him, he was totally jealous, we did it!"

"Oh..." Was Sakura's reply. So that's why he kissed her. Sakura couldn't understand the empty feeling that she got when she realized that.

"Oh shit." Said Naruto taking a step back. "He's coming over here."

Then Hinata popped up from somewhere in the crowd of people on the balcony to stand by Naruto. "Naruto! Sakura!" She said warmly. "I'm so glad I found you. I…" Hinata stopped as Sasuke appeared, his eyes looking stormy.

Hinata tilted her head. "Sasuke? I-Is something w-wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when someone cut him off.

"Sakura?"

Sakura picked her head up surprised to once again see someone she didn't expect to see. "Neji?" She asked incredulously.

Indeed, Neji Hyuuga was approaching the small group with an amused and surprised look on his face. He looked better than Sakura remembered. He had on a nice black suit with a skinny black tie instead of the normal bow tie. There was a beautiful woman with glossy brown hair secured into two buns on top of her head with him, her arm hooked with his. She had a beautiful red Chinese dress on.

Sasuke's expression darkened as he looked from Sakura to Neji. 

"What are you doing here Neji?" Sakura asked. "I thought you lived in Paris."

"I do." Said Neji, "But I was invited. What are you doing here?"

Sakura paused. How to answer that question? This is my fiancée Sasuke's house but I'm here with another man and he's here with another woman? That's a real conversation starter. 

Instead, Sasuke snorted, breaking the silence. "Hyuuga, is it? I don't remember inviting you."

Neji turned to look at Sasuke and his gaze turned cold. Sakura swore she felt the temperature drop. He smiled. "Uchiha. As my uncle tells it, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga have been long standing business partners. Since my father and uncle are already here, your brother didn't find it too difficult to extend an invitation my way when he heard I was in town."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If he was just making the connection that Neji was apart of the Hyuuga family and Hinata's cousin, he didn't say anything.

"Uhm, Neji..." Said Hinata quietly. "How do you two know each other?" She asked, pointing from Neji to Sakura.

"Well perhaps we should all introduce ourselves." Said the brunette at Neji's side. She stuck her hand out to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Tenten, Neji's wife."

Sakura shook her hand. "Sakura Haruno, I met Neji at the American Embassy in Paris…"

"What were you doing there?" Demanded Sasuke.

Sakura gave him a hard glare before turning back to Ten Ten. "And this is my date, Naruto."

Naruto gave a grin as he kissed Ten Ten's hand.

"So how do you know each other?" Asked Neji, looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura is a friend of the family." said Sasuke quickly.

"Oh, Sasuke." Said Sakura playfully. "No need for lies, we're all friends here right?" Neji shrugged as if to say why not.

"Sasuke is actually my fiancée. _Was_ my finacee. You see he left me for Hinata." Said Sakura looking at her. Hinata seemed to turn white. "So I came to France to track him down. And that's where I met you Neji, because all my stuff was stolen. But en route to Italy, I met Naruto…" She said tugging on his arm. "And decided why not, and now here we are."

Sakura put a cheesy grin on her face as Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time while Neji still had an amused look on his face.

"Quite a story." Said Neji. "And by the way, good news. Your passport is ready to go. All I need is to take your picture."

"That's great!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Why don't we all go inside to get some dessert?" Asked Hinata, the color slowly returning to her to face. 

"So how do you know each other exactly?" Asked Sakura. 

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. "We've worked together." Said Sasuke stiffly. "Was it the when you were with the U.S State Department? Or did I get that wrong?" He asked, a cunning gleam in his eyes.

"Yes." Said Neji, giving Sasuke a level glare. "Sasuke helped me with some valuable information. Can't say we were the best of business partners though, right Uchiha?"

"Of course, back then I didn't know you were one of _those_ Hyuuga. Imagine my surprise. Your father must be so proud of you, breaking away from the family business." Said Sasuke.

At this Neji smiled. "You have no idea."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the conversation. Again with Sasuke's mysterious job. And Neji went from the State Department to the Parisian American Embassy? Something didn't add up.

Naruto on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely. If Neji pissed Sasuke off, Neji was Naruto's new best friend.

As they reached the massive dessert table, Sakura felt someone tugging at her arm. She turned to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"I need to talk to you, Sakura." He said simply.

Sakura caught Naruto's triumphant look at Hinata's dejected face out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke led her away.

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, what is it you want to talk about?" Asked Sakura as she reclined into one of the massive arm chairs that was inside the library.

Sasuke sat down awkwardly into one across from her.

"Oh, I know." Said Sakura slamming her fist onto her palm as she leaned forward. "I bet you want to discuss what going to happen to us now right?" Asked Sakura in a whisper as she leaned towards Sasuke.

"Yes." Said Sasuke, relief showing plainly across his face.

Sakura sat back and looked thoughtful. "Well, here's what I think. I think…I think its only fair that you keep the house." Said Sakura.

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"The house." Said Sakura again. "I think its only fair that you keep it. I won't fight you on that. You probably pay a bigger half of the bills than I do." Laughed Sakura.

"This isn't what I…" Began Sasuke.

"The furniture however…" Said Sakura with a frown. "Well…tell me if you think this is crazy. I can just have a yard sale of sorts and send you half the cash."

Sasuke sat back in his chair with a hard expression on his face. He must have realized he wouldn't get in a meaningful word with Sakura. "This is depressing, Sakura."

"It's the business of breaking up, Sasuke," Said Sakura matter of factly. "Now, I think the yard sale will work because you are probably gonna live here and, let's face it, this place doesn't need any more furniture. And who knows where I'll be living, and I am not lugging furniture around with me." Said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "You hate me, don't you." He said in a low voice.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, sincerity showing on her face for the first time. "Oh, Sasuke. That night you called…I really did hate you, but now…"

"Now?" Sasuke prompted, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura stared at Sasuke before breaking their eye contact abruptly. She quickly shrugged. "Now I don't feel anything." She said.

Sasuke looked almost dejected and hurt as he stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he let out an angry sigh.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"I just feel really guilty." Said Sasuke standing up as he started to pace. "Really horribly guilty."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her green eyes wide with surprise. She opened her mouth, ready to say something but then she quickly shut it. She inhaled a breath before speaking. "Well I guess that is natural. It is your fault." She said, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised once more by her response. "Sakura…" He began. "You've changed so much…" He said, looking at her with a new light in his eyes.

Sakura smiled as she got up. "And you can take full credit for that." She said prodding him in the chest before turning around to leave. "Anyways, I think our chat is over. If you'll excuse me, Naruto is waiting…"

Sakura's hand was on the doorknob when Sasuke spoke. "Sakura, wait."

Sakura had a half smile on her lips as she turned. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Will you dance with me? Please? Just one last dance?"

"Oh, how hopeless you are, Sasuke." Said Sakura.

And as she walked over, Sasuke all but knew that this is what Sakura wanted the most.

* * *

"So you're in right?" Asked Naruto as he nudged Sakura in the arm.

Sakura tried to keep her face neutral as she explained what happened between her and Sasuke. "I think so, I mean, he said he had a lot to think about..."

"That means your in!" Shouted Naruto.

"Shh!" Hissed Sakura as she turned around towards the Uchiha mansion to make sure no one heard.

Naruto sighed, content. "You really did it..."

"I guess I did." Mused Sakura. "Where's the limo...?" She asked, looking towards the driveway.

"Oh, down the street." Explained Naruto.

As they continued walking toward the limo, Naruto froze, stopping dead in his tracks. Sakura turned around, frowning at him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

Then Naruto grabbed her hand and they started to run towards the limo.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched as she stumbled after him in her high heels. "What the hell is going on?!"

The reached the limo and Naruto banged on the driver's window. The window rolled open. _"Cosa?"_ The driver questioned.

 _"Uscire dalla macchina!"_ Naruto shouted in Italian. "Get out of the car!" The driver questioningly got out of the car as Naruto pulled him out of the way and jumped into the drivers seat himself.

"Get in!" He yelled to Sakura.

"What's going on? What are you doing?!" Cried Sakura as she got into the passengers seat.

Naruto didn't respond as a revved the engine and they jerked out into the street, zooming away. Sakura quickly buckled her seat belt and grasped onto the side of the car door for support.

"Are you insane?!" Cried Sakura. "What the hell is your problem?"

Naruto checked the rear view mirror. "We're being followed." Naruto reported as Sakura widened her eyes and turned around.

Sure enough, she could spot two pairs of headlights racing towards them. She turned back around with a frightened expression on her face and pushed her back into the seat.

"Are they coming for the necklace?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her a sad look. "No."

"Then why?" Asked Sakura, obviously sounding distressed as she turned to look at their pursuers again.

"Because they are trying to kill me." Said Naruto in as calm of a voice as he could get.

There was a moment of silence as Sakura looked at him before she let out an earsplitting scream. Naruto furiously whipped around a corner as he looked at her. "Jesus Christ, Sakura! I'm trying to concentrate! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"They are trying to kill you which means they are trying to kill me!" She wailed. "I'm going to die! I'm too young to die!" She screamed.

"Your not going to die!" Barked Naruto. "I won't let you."

Sakura looked at Naruto as if she were hearing a person completely different from the Naruto she had known almost a month. "Why are they trying to kill you all of a sudden?" Asked Sakura as she took in some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Because I'm a thief." Said Naruto. "And this isn't the first time. They've been trying to kill me since I met you."

Sakura shot her gaze back to Naruto. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "Is that why you've been following me around?!"

"No!" Said Naruto. "I followed you because I put the necklace in your purse and I wanted it back. You were never in any immediate danger until now."

Sakura wanted to scream again until she noticed that one of the pursuing cars had caught up and was trying to pull along side the drivers side. Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth in effort not to scream and distract Naruto as she pointed furiously to the car.

Naruto growled as he swerved violently and then back, smashing into the side of the other car. It threw the other car momentarily out of track before it too smashed into the side of the limo.

The roads were long and winding as they drove through the Tuscan countryside. The driver inside the car pulled a gun from the inside of their jacket and aimed it at Naruto. This time, Sakura did let out a scream as she bent over and tucked her head in. Naruto veered violently to the left and off the road as the gun shot went off.

"They have guns!" Shouted Sakura. "They have guns and they're going to shoot us!"

"Of course they have guns!" Yelled Naruto in response. "They are assassins!"

Sakura quickly went into panic mode as she repeatedly banged the back of her head against the seat a few times.

Naruto quickly jumped back onto the road and the other car quickly veered out of the way to avoid being slammed. As they raced along, the car pulled alongside the limo and the driver jumped through the passenger's window, attacking Naruto.

The assassin was in fact a woman this time as she punched Naruto in the face. Naruto jerked the car around violently trying to shake her off as she tried to keep her balance, her long brown hair blowing madly in the wind. She brought out her gun again as Naruto grabbed her wrist with his other hand on the steering wheel and banged her hand against the window frame, trying to get her to release the gun.

The girl took her other hand as grasped a handful of Naruto's hair and then smacked his head onto the the steering wheel. Sakura let out a yelp.

"Take the wheel!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura eyes widened and she started to sweat as she quickly obeyed and reached over to steady the steering wheel with two hands. Naruto took this opportunity to shake her hand off then grab her wrist with both hands and gave it a good bang, finally making her drop the gun out onto the street.

Both the girl and Naruto then started to grapple and Naruto managed to punch her in the face. She narrowed her eyes and then elbowed Naruto in the nose as she jumped fully inside the car and trapped Naruto underneath her. They both started to struggle as Sakura tried to lean away from them as far as possible from them.

The girl then managed to get her hands around Naruto's neck and was squeezing. Sakura saw this and started to hit the girl repeatedly on top of her head.

"Let go!" Sakura yelled.

The girl then turned and slapped Sakura hard across the face. Sakura flinched and then felt a stinging across her face. Naruto took her distraction to knee her in the stomach and slam her into the side of the car door. The girl used her legs and tried to throw Naruto out of the window but he stopped himself and kicked her in the face. The girl flicked out a knife and then pushed Naruto against the dashboard and had one hand around his neck as the other prepared to stab him.

Sakura jerked the limo, making her loose her balance and she grazed Naruto's shoulder with the knife. Naruto grabbed the knife and then broke out of her grasp and pushed her back against the drivers seat. He managed to trap her arms with his legs and then in one fluid motion, slit her throat with the knife.

She was dead as the blood started to seep from the gruesome cut. Sakura gasped and then squeezed her eyes shut. Then Naruto turned around.

"Oh shit!"

Sakura glanced up, sure to not look at the body and screamed.

Naruto grabbed her and opened the door, tumbling out and hitting the pavement before the limo slammed head into a tree.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto covered Sakura's head with his arm as they both ducked their heads as the limo exploded from the impact. Sakura peaked her head up from underneath Naruto's arm. "Holy crap!" She said.

"C'mon!" Said Naruto getting up and then pulling Sakura up behind him. "We've got to get out of here…"

Suddenly, there bang of gun shots hitting the pavement before them as two more cars were seen visible on the highway.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted as Sakura let out a scream.

Sakura quickly ducked her head and bent her body as she ran off the road to take cover in the country side grass.

Naruto found a large rock by the side of the road and hurled it towards the front windshield of the first car. It hit the car with a crack as the glass dented.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from screaming as Naruto jumped up at the hood of the car and kicked his foot through the windshield. The car swerved as Naruto began to grapple with the driver inside before he was pulled in.

The car took another violent swerve before Naruto and the second assassin tumbled out of the car and fell onto the road while the car veered off the road and into the grass on the opposite side.

The assassin on top of Naruto roughly slammed Naruto's head on the pavement as Naruto let go of his jacket and then rolled up, capturing the man's head in-between in legs and then flung him across the street. Naruto flipped up and then ducked down, avoiding being smacked in the head with a staff and then grabbed the staff with his own hands and gave the man a quick kick in the stomach, relinquishing his hold on the staff. Naruto then flung the staff around and whacked the guy in the side of the head.

Naruto stumbled forward a few feet as there was a sharp pain in his back. Naruto spun around, trying to hit the other man with the staff but the man grabbed it and jabbed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto let go as the man threw the staff to the side and it clattered to the ground. As Naruto was doubled over, the man grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach then punched him in the face.

Naruto felt his nose start to bleed as he fell backwards on the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way as another fist came crashing down where his head had been seconds ago.

"Ok, metal fingers." Growled Naruto as he got up and corrected his nose.

Suddenly he was tackled flat on the ground and Naruto yelled in pain as he felt cold metal cut in to his skin. He quickly flipped around, feeling the dagger dig deeper into his skin and he kicked his leg, successfully kicking the bandaged face assassin in the side of the face and sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto arched up and grabbed the dagger out from his back and threw it to the side.

Naruto got up as bandage face was struggling to get up and Naruto grabbed his right leg and gave him a hard kick in the knee cap. There was a crack as bandage face yelled in pain. Naruto was spun around and given a hard deck across the face. He went sprawling to the ground.

Naruto flipped back up as metal fingers started furiously punching at him. Naruto managed to block most of the punches before metal fingers jumped up, kicking him in the face. Naruto stumbled back as metal fingers jabbed him in the throat with the side of his palm, knocking the breath out of Naruto. Naruto gave a gasp for breath when bandage face pulled Naruto's les out from under him. Metal fingers got behind him, putting him in a suffocating choke hold.

Naruto gasped for breath as his legs started to thrash and kick around. Bandage face crawled towards him, pointing a gun straight at his heart. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. This was it, his time was up. Naruto only wished that Sakura was able to get away safely.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and Sakura barreled into bandage face, knocking him to the ground as the gun flew out of his hand. With a surprising speed, Sakura jabbed the dagger she picked up off the ground into his heart. His eyes widened as Sakura struggled to push it in- something was blocking it. Sakura slapped him roughly across the face as she reached into his jacket and pulled out an iPhone.

Bandage face slapped her off of him and the iPhone clattered to the ground. He got to his knees when Sakura sat up and shoved the dagger into his heart. His eyes rolled up as he fell backwards to the ground. Sakura started to tremble as she looked at the blood on her hands.

Naruto took advantage of metal fingers advantage to reached behind him to jab his fingers into his opponents eyes. There was a yell of pain as Naruto scrambled to get up. Metal fingers scrambled up and Naruto grabbed the gun bandage face dropped as there was a screech of car tires and he aimed the gun before shooting metal fingers three times.

Naruto dropped the gun before falling to his knees. This was a mess to clean up.

* * *

The smell of smoke was in the air before Naruto realized Sakura was missing.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Naruto spun around wildly, looking for the pink haired girl, but she was no where to be found.

"Shit." Muttered Naruto as he turned around and made a dash for the abandoned BMW.

Naruto's mind was racing as he pulled the stolen BMW haphazardly up on the curb and then raced towards the hotel doors, ignoring the yelling doorman and the confused valet.

Naruto didn't waste time with waiting for the elevator and instead took to running all the way up using the emergency stair case, taking two stairs at a time. Naruto didn't even know for sure if Sakura would be here but he didn't know where else she would go. Maybe she had already taken the diamond and fled to the airport. Maybe she had called the cops...

Naruto burst through the door on the third floor and darted down the hall, scaring a passing guest. Naruto skidding to a stop in front of the room door. It was slightly ajar and Naruto could hear the water running, as if someone were using the shower.

Naruto's breath quickened. What if they knew this was the hotel he was staying at and they sent more assassins? What if they got to Sakura already?

Naruto tip toed into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He quickly grabbed a vase off the small table near the door. He did after all need some sort of weapon to fight with. Naruto crept quietly towards the bathroom and looked inside half expecting to see Sakura being drowned.

Instead he saw Sakura sitting in the shower with the water blasting over head. She still had on her evening dress and her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her head grasped between her hands. Naruto dropped the vase and she slightly jumped. He pulled off his jacket and quickly stepped into the shower, sitting down next to her.

She was trembling slightly as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He quietly pushed back her wet hair from her face with his other hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder before she turned and Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"I feel dirty..." Sakura mumbled against his shoulder with numb lips.

"Shh..." Soothed Naruto.

Sakura pulled away and looked at her hands only to feel horrified as she saw them covered in blood. Sakura's breathing was coming in rapid breaths as she felt the scream building in her chest.

"No no no," Said Naruto grabbing her hands in his and turning her face towards her. "It's mine." He whispered.

With that, he held her hands up to the pouring water and watched as the blood dripped from them and slowly swirled down the drain with the water. Once they were clean, Naruto rubbed Sakura's hands against his own.

"Its my fault." Said Naruto. "You're innocent."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. She seemed to regain her senses back. "You're hurt." Said Sakura, once again sounding like herself.

She stood up, shutting off the water and then bent down to look at Naruto's back. She winced when she saw the wet blood stain on the back of his white shirt. Carefully, she pulled it up to see a deep gash. She frowned.

"Stay here." She ordered in a stern voice before getting up and leaving the bathroom.

When she returned, she carried a pair of scissors, some thread and a bottle of vodka. She knelt down behind him as he gave her a confused look.

"Drink this." She ordered, passing him the vodka. He gave her a confused look before he took a large swallow and passed it back. Sakura took the vodka and then poured it over the gash. Naruto almost spit up his drink as he flinched in pain.

"Shit!" He said once he swallowed.

"Don't be a baby." Scolded Sakura.

"I didn't think it was deep enough to need stitches." Naruto complained.

"Well you were wrong." Said Sakura as she held a needle up to the light and poked the thread through it.

Then she began the process of stitching up the gash. Once she was through, she cleaned the cut and then looked at it with an air of satisfaction. She stood up and then helped Naruto.

"Well, that should do it, try not to pull on it too much." She advised.

"Thanks, I'll try not to." Said Naruto rolling his eyes. "With assassins being after me and all."

Sakura froze.

"Give me that." Said Naruto grabbing the bottle of vodka from Sakura and taking another huge swallow. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright go get changed, we need to go."

"Go where?" Asked Sakura as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"You think we can just stay here?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his wet shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Would she make it out of Italy alive?

* * *

"So why are they after you?" Asked Sakura as she jogged to keep up with Naruto's swift pace out of the hotel. She had her purse tightly under her shoulder, the necklace safely stored inside at Naruto's insistence.

"After me?" Asked Naruto. "You mean trying to kill me?"

"Well I was trying not to say that particular word." Said Sakura in a tight voice.

"Sorry for not putting it delicately, but that is what they are trying to do." Naruto snapped.

Sakura sighed. "Well where are we going then?"

"We just need to get a few things..." Said Naruto as he quickly looked down both sides of the street before quickly popping the lock on a car and then darting inside to hot wire the car.

"So I guess this is a skill you acquire when your a thief." Sakura mused as the engine started and Naruto climbed into the drivers seat.

"No, its a skill you acquire when your on the run. Get in." Said Naruto.

Sakura remained silent during the car ride as Naruto drove out of the city. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk, so Sakura decided to stop pushing him. She leaned her head back against the car seat and her eyes started to droop.

"They are from the ITP."

Sakura jolted awake and she rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry, what did you say? The IT what?"

"The ITP." Repeated Naruto as he stared at the road. "It stands for Italian Termination Program."

Sakura was aghast as he furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound pleasant at all." She whispered. "So its basically an agency where you can hire hitmen? Someone hired a hit against you?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well...basically...but the hit came from inside the agency."

"Why?" Asked Sakura bewildered.

"Because I'm a thief." Said Naruto.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows once more. It seemed to her that Naruto's answers were just creating more questions than giving her information.

"Well, I'm sure this is a very expensive necklace..." She said, patting her purse. "But killing a thief for just one item? That's extreme."

"Who said I just stole one item?" Asked Naruto, challenging her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Said Sakura, flushing. " _Have_ you stolen more than one thing."

"People don't know me by the name Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto. "Obviously. They know me by the name Kyuubi."

Sakura slowly turned to Naruto. "You're the KYUUBI?!" She shrieked.

Naruto chuckled, mostly to himself. "See? I am well known."

"That's not a good thing!" Sakura huffed as she gave Naruto a powerful punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Complained Naruto as he clutched his arm. "Lay off! I just fought off three assassins today and almost died!"

Sakura banged her head against the seat, truly wondering now what she had gotten herself into. She had of course heard of the Kyuubi. He was a thief who has been ripping the world off of priceless items at least for ten years. She watched a segment on 20/20 where they discussed the Kyuubi once. The theories they had was he was a expert thief, at least well into his 50's. Most likely European and studied at a prestigious university before working in the art world. Sakura was fairly certain that all those theories were wrong.

"So what, you started stealing because you had nothing better to do with life?" Asked Sakura.

"No!" Scowled Naruto.

"Then what?" Asked Sakura.

"Remember what I told you, about the er...orphanage and what my caretaker told me?" Asked Naruto, looking at Sakura.

Sakura scrunched up her face, recalling what Naruto had said that night on the train. "Yes..."

"Well that's why." Said Naruto.

"How have you not gotten caught yet?" Asked Sakura incredulously. "They know nothing about you! Not a physical description or a name...nothing..."

"I was taught well..." Said Naruto softly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and decided she learned enough.

* * *

"Open up, Shika!" Naruto yelled as he started to madly pound on the door.

"Shh!" Whispered Sakura looking around. "You're seriously going to wake up the whole building!"

"Who cares?" Asked Naruto as he continued to pound. "Shika! Get your lazy ass outta..."

The door abruptly opened and there stood Temari looking seriously pissed. "Naruto, perhaps you haven't heard of a little thing called sleep..."

"I need to see Shikamaru." Said Naruto pushing his way past her.

Temari rolled her eyes and followed him as Sakura timidly followed and shut the door behind them.

Sakura looked around the apartment as she walked. Despite its seriously crapping exterior, their apartment was really nice. Sakura guessed it was Temari's doing. They found Shikamaru in a small dark room, the only light coming from the dingy TV. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching what sounded like a Italian soap opera.

Sakura looked at Temari questioningly.

"This is his room, I don't care what he does." She replied, fanning away the smoke from her nose before walking away.

"Naruto, isn't there a rule about barging into friends' houses at obscene hours of the night...?" Drawled Shikamaru.

"I need my stuff." Said Naruto curtly.

Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, his face serious. "Your stuff...?"

'What stuff?' Thought Sakura with confusion shown on her face.

Shikamaru got up and approached his friend. "What's going on Naruto? Are you ok?" He asked, extending his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, I just had a run in with some agents. I think...I think its time I've ended this."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "End this...! You're going to need my help." He said after a moment of consideration as he started to walk towards another room.

"No." Said Naruto in a hard voice. "I can't drag you into this too. You've got Temari."

"Naruto," Shikamaru gave him a stern look as he flipped on a light in the bathroom. _"You're my best friend. I can't let you do this alone."_

Naruto shook his head, knowing his decision was final.

Shikamaru opened a bathroom and dragged out a box that had 'Porn' written across the top. Sakura almost passed out. They drove three hours to Rome because Naruto wanted his porn!? She almost slapped Naruto across the head when Shikamaru opened the box, revealing it was not porn at all.

Sakura almost passed out again. The box was filled with guns.

"Less suspicious this way." Said Shikamaru, eyeing Sakura's wild expression.

Naruto bent down and started to pull a few from the box. He pulled a slender box and opened it. Inside there were pistols and submachine guns. Naruto took a few, shoving the pistols into the waist band of his jeans before taking out a case loaded with a semi automatic sniper rifle.

 _"Grazie, Shikamaru."_ Said Naruto, a small smile spreading across his face.

 _"Good luck."_   Said Shikamaru sternly.

As they moved towards the front door, Naruto turned to Sakura. "You should stay here, I've gotten you into enough trouble as it is." He said quietly.

Sakura opened her mouth, speechless. Then, after a moments, she closed it and looked determined. "Well, since I'm already dragged in, might as well finish it off." She replied.

"Sakura..." Began Naruto. "This isn't your fight." 

"I'm coming." Sakura said stubbornly.

"No, you aren't." Said Naruto, his blue eyes blazing.

"You can't stop me." Sakura snapped before she threw open the door and began stomping down the stairs. Naruto shared a look with Shikamaru before he let out a groan and followed after her.  

"Sakura..." Said Naruto as he followed her out the front door, only to stop short when he saw Sakura standing on the sidewalk, staring at someone on the curb.

"Don't tell me your going paint balling now."

Neji was standing in front of them, leaning against the side of his car. Although his voice was light, his face couldn't have been more serious.

"Too bad your friends couldn't have joined you." He said, holding up a very familiar iPhone, Naruto's face captured in a picture on the screen.


	20. Chapter 20

Both Naruto and Sakura were paralyzed in place before Sakura seemed to snap out of it and get her act together. "Neji! What a surprise!" Said Sakura stepping forward. "My phone...I've been looking everywhere for it, where on earth did you find it...?" Sakura made an effort to retrieve it from Neji but he held it out of her grasp.

"Nice try, Sakura." He said with the same serious tone, "But I don't think you can get out of this one that easily."

"Neji," Said Naruto pushing his hand through his hair. "Why don't we...sit and talk somewhere and get this sorted out."

Neji looked at him as if there was a alarm going off in his mind. "You speak English." He said nodding. "Ok, it seems there's a lot I'm missing. First tell me this: What was _this_ phone, with _your_ face on it, doing at a crime scene?"

"I'm sorry, Neji! I'm sorry!" Said Sakura finally caving and going hysteric. "We had no choice, they were going to kill us!"

"Sakura!" Naruto hissed.

"Who was going to kill you?" Neji demanded.

"Wait..." Said Naruto looking confused as he stepped forward. "Sakura said you work at the American Embassy in Paris so what the hell were you doing at a crime scene?" Said Naruto. "What exactly aren't _you_ telling us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked confounded as she looked at Neji. "He's right...Oh my God! Are you one of them!?"

Sakura jumped back and held her arms out in front of Naruto. "Stand back, Naruto! He's one of them! He's an assassin!"

Neji widened his eyes and Naruto shook his head. "Chill Sakura, I don't think he's one of them."

"Did you say assassin?" Asked Neji, taking a step closer. "You're telling me these men who were found at the crime scene were trying to kill you?"

"Well what did you think?" Snapped Sakura. "That we were trying to kill them?"

"Yes, I did." Said Neji countering her fury. "Think about it this way, you come into a crime scene where all the evidence points to you being the killer. Then I find this..." Said Neji holding up the iPhone. "...With your face on it. For all I know, this was the victims way of pointing to whoever their killer was."

"That's logical..." Said Naruto. "But not what happened."

"So you're telling me that these guys tried to kill you, and they were assassins." Said Neji.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

"Then maybe you should come with me." Said Neji turning around and getting inside his car.

Naruto shared a look with Sakura before going to join Neji in the passengers seat. Sakura was stuck in the back. "So its pretty obvious that you don't just work for the Embassy." Said Naruto. "Who are you?"

Neji blew out a sigh."I shouldn't really be telling you that."

"Seems a little late for that." Said Naruto, tapping his fingernails against the dashboard.

Neji pursed his lips and looked out the window. "I have a certain place in the...intelligence community."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. What?

"DGSE?" Naruto asked. "DCRI?" He tried again when Neji shook his head.

"American." Neji elaborated.

Naruto's eyes widened. "CIA?"

Finally something Sakura understood...but didn't necessarily believe. "What?" She cried. "No..." She said as she pushed her body forward to confront Neji in the driver's seat. "You said you worked for the Parisian American Embassy! You can't...you can't be CIA!"

"It was just a...temporary cover." Neji explained. "And now that you know who I am, I would appreciate you not telling anyone."

"No way." Said Naruto, slamming his head back against the headrest. "That totally explains how you know Uchiha...doesn't it?"

Neji shrugged, a smirk on his face. "We had come into contact a few times in the past. I may or may not have given him a hard time about a few things..."

"But wait..." Said Sakura, shaking her head. "What does the CIA have to do with Sasuke?"

Neji and Naruto looked at each other confused before they looked at Sakura. "You mean...he never told you?" Asked Neji, turning his head back to the road.

"Told me what?" Asked Sakura growing aggravated.

"That Sasuke is with Interpol." Said Naruto quietly.

This time, Sakura didn't freak out. "What?" She said in a whisper.

"I mean, he was on leave when he went to America but...he didn't tell you?" Asked Naruto incredulously.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering what else her fiancee might have kept from her.

Neji cleared his throat. "So, assassins...does the ITP have anything to do with this?"

Naruto looked at Neji surprised. "You know about the ITP?!"

Neji nodded his head. "I was head of the team investigating them before...before I came to Paris. Could never really get any substantial evidence they existed though, they are very good."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know."

"Why are they after you? They were after you I assume. That picture on the iPhone was their hit." Said Neji.

Naruto looked out the window as he spoke. "I threaten the organization. If I was caught, then I could potentially risk their secrecy which is why they want me out of the picture."

"You're a criminal." Stated Neji. "You said if you got caught. Exactly how bad of a criminal are you?"

Sakura started to sweat as she looked from Neji to Naruto. What would Neji do when he found out Naruto was the Kyuubi? As odd as it may seem, Sakura didn't want Naruto to get caught. She knew Naruto wasn't a bad person, he was just trying to escape from something she didn't really understand.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm the Kyuubi."

There was silence in the car and Sakura burst. "Please don't do it, Neji! Don't arrest Naruto! I know your CIA and everything and its your duty, your job but please don't do it! Naruto is a good person and..."

Sakura was cut off as Neji started to laugh. Sakura looked at Neji like he was on drugs.

"You're the Kyuubi?" Asked Neji looking at Naruto laughing. "You're the one whose been giving Uchiha so many problems? That's just great." Both he and Naruto grinned madly as they pounded fists.

Sakura's eye twitched as she stared at them both. "THAT'S IT!?" She exploded.

Neji looked back at Sakura and shrugged. "Hey, its not my job to capture the Kyuubi. You're the FBI's problem, not the CIA's. And anyone who gives Uchiha problems is ok in my book."

"My feelings exactly." Said Naruto grinning.

"Ok, let's focus," Sakura snapped. She was suddenly feeling very irritated that she just made a fool of herself. "If Sasuke is Interpol and your the Kyuubi, are you telling me that Sasuke is after you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes." Sighed Naruto. "He's been after my tail for a while. In fact, I'm the reason Sasuke took a vacation to America. He got so hell bent on catching me that he was starting to make Interpol look bad."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW SASUKE?!" Sakura exploded again. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Said Naruto holding his shoulder. He looked back at Sakura. "What was I supposed to tell you? Oh, Sasuke Uchiha is your fiancee? What a coincidence that I'm the THIEF he just happens to be looking for." Said Naruto raising his eyebrow. "Besides, technically, I'm the reason you two even met." He smiled. "You should be thanking me."

Sakura let out an angry huff and crossed her arms before flopping back in her seat.

* * *

Neji swiped his card through the machine as the door unlocked. He quietly stepped in and gestured for Naruto and Sakura to follow. Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief and safety as she slipped off her shoes.

"Sorry, but we'll have to be quiet, my wife is asleep." Said Neji whispering.

Naruto nodded and Sakura looked longingly at the very comfy looking couch she spotted in the main room. How long had she been awake so far?

Naruto seemed to notice this and guided her towards the sofa. "You're probably tired. You should get some rest now, because I didn't know what we are doing in the morning." Said Naruto. "I promise nothing will happen."

Neji nodded in agreement and Sakura moved towards the couch, her eyes instantly shutting upon lying down.

Naruto blew out a sigh as he sat on the floor, his head resting on the couch Sakura was sleeping on. Neji sat down in an opposite chair. "Why did you bring her into it?" He asked.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I didn't mean to, but I guess she kinda grew on me. I only stayed to help her win back Sasuke."

Neji gave a half smile and sat back. "For a thief, you're a good person."

Naruto nodded his head in thanks.

"So how do you know about the ITP? What is it about you being a thief that threatens them?" Neji suddenly asked.

Naruto glanced up at Sakura, making sure she was asleep before he answered. "I didn't mention it before because I didn't want Sakura to worry. I was a former agent." Naruto replied.

Neji's eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his chair, but instead he leaned forward. "Go on."

"I was orphaned at a young age and the agency took me in." Naruto shook his head. "I was so young, I didn't know any better..."

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to catch them so bad." Said Neji. "I thought it was sick how they trained children from such an early age to be killers."

Naruto nodded. "One of my trainers felt the same way. I used to call him Iruka. He was compassionate, but there was no way he could get out of the business then. He too had been trained since a young age. Anyways, there was a shake down one day...I think I was ten. There was a lot of confusion because we thought that the facility we were at had been discovered and we had to move. In the confusion, there was a lot of violence going on and Iruka told me that this was my chance to escape. We had been planning to escape together for a while, but he told me that this was my chance only because no one would notice one of the children was missing. He told me that if I made myself well known, they wouldn't attempt to try and get me back. So, I escaped, by myself."

Neji looked wistful. "And the only way a child assassin knows how to make a name for himself is to do something illegal."

"You got it." Said Naruto.

Behind Naruto, Sakura buried her face into the pillow on the couch. Was there ever a thing of bearing too much in one lifetime?

"So what happens now?" Asked Neji

Naruto sighed. "Well, we both know there's only one thing to do now." He said, throwing both of his guns on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DGSE and DCRI are both French intelligence agencies


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto awoke that morning to a rough pounding on the door. He jolted awake from his sleeping position on the floor where he had fallen asleep after discussing strategies with Neji. The pounding on the door continued and Naruto grabbed the pistol off the floor and readied it in his hand.

Neji came running from the bedroom, sidearm in hand. "What's going on?" He asked.

Naruto's head nodded towards the door. "Someone's there."

Right on cue, the pounding started again.

Neji's eyes flickered toward the door and then back to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and went to the door. Neji took a breath and tucked the gun in the back waistband of his pants before calmly making his way to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with an exasperated Sasuke who just glared at him before stalking inside. Neji breathed a sigh of relief but Naruto took his silence to mean something else as he flew out from behind the door and clubbed Sasuke on the head with his gun.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke yelled, whipping around.

Naruto was speechless as he just stood there, then he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, sorry?"

"What's going on out here?" Yawned Sakura who stumbled into the entrance hallway rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried as he rushed to her, still rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?" Then he turned around and his voice noticeably got colder. "What is going on here?" He asked, glaring at Naruto.

Neji's mouth twitched as he moved towards the kitchen. He need coffee. "What are _you_ doing, Uchiha? Barging in on my hotel room in ungodly hours of the morning."

Sasuke glanced down at his watch. "It's 8:00 and a working day, for your information. And I came here to ask you what business it is of yours, snooping around active crime scenes."

Neji stopped pouring coffee as Sasuke entered the kitchen. "That's right. You took something and I want it back."

Neji picked up his coffee cup. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullshit, Hyuuga. I've got photo evidence of an iPhone at the scene of the crime yet no iPhone and a cop who says he saw someone of your description lurking suspiciously around the crime scene."

"Someone tall, dark and handsome?" Neji asked, amused. "Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who can claim that description."

"Oh, cut the shit!" Sasuke snapped. "I've always known there was something suspicious about you. What are you, some sort of crime scene junkie? You know it's a federal offense to-"

"Sasuke," Said Sakura as she entered the kitchen. "Stop being so dramatic." She had spent a few minutes in the bathroom trying to flatten her hair and make herself presentable before she decided to screw it.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, then Neji who was still calmly drinking his coffee. He swallowed and suddenly looked like he was pushing down his anger. He turned to Neji. "Did you fuck my fiancee?" He asked calmly.

Neji sputtered his coffee as Sakura screamed "What?!"

"You pervert!" Sakura screamed as she launched herself at Sasuke and repeatedly slapped him in the arm. "Why would you even _think_ that?! What's _wrong_ with you?! And I'm your _ex-fiancee,_ no thanks to you!"

"Well you have to consider what it looks like from my perspective!" Sasuke said, gesturing to Neji who was in his bedclothes and Naruto who was still only in his boxers. "It looks like there might have been some-"

"Just stop there." Said Neji, throwing his mug into the sink. "First you accuse me of stealing, then you accuse me of having some sort of kinky threesome with your ex-fiancee? I'm married, if you didn't recall. Now I think you should just leave."

"Not without some answers." Sasuke argued. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"That's none of your concern." Said Sakura, giving Sasuke her own glare. "You've kept your secrets so I'm keeping mine."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Sakura..." Said Naruto, shaking his head.

"It means you've been lying to me!" Said Sakura. "The entire time! The whole _freaking_ time we were together!"

"What?" Said Sasuke.

" _Interpol_ , Sasuke?" Sakura asked, leaning toward him. "What else were you keeping from me."

The color drained from Sasuke's face before his cheeks reddened and he looked at Neji, his fists clenched.

"Back off, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "Neji didn't tell her, I did."

Sasuke whirled to face Naruto, his eyes narrowed. "You speak English." He stated. "Just who the hell are you?" Said Sasuke in a low voice.

"I'm the Kyuubi." Said Naruto raising his eyebrow mockingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and there was silence, only for a split second. "You BASTARD!" Shouted Sasuke who suddenly charged right into a unsuspected Naruto.

They both crashed to the floor with Sasuke trying to punch Naruto and Naruto squirming around.

"Son of a bitch, get off me!" Yelled Naruto as he kicked Sasuke and they continued to roll around on the floor.

"Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Sakura as she successfully, with Neji's help, pulled Sasuke off of Naruto but not before he landed a good punch on Naruto.

Sasuke was still tittering with anger as Neji still held him back. Naruto just rubbed his jaw mournfully as he sat down on the couch.

"What are you _doing_ with him?" Sasuke finally asked Sakura. Neji released him and he stepped closer to her. "He's a criminal!"

"I'm calling this in." Sasuke said, reaching for his cell phone. Then he looked at Naruto who was still staring at him. "Think of what the headlines will be when I finally put you in jail. I'll be celebrated for finally catching the notorious Kyuubi." He smirked.

But then Sakura easily snatched his cell phone away from him. Sasuke looked at her confused. "What the hell, Sakura? Do you know who he is?"

"Wait, Sasuke." Said Neji. "There's things bigger here than just you and Naruto."

Sasuke still looked seriously pissed as he raised an eyebrow at Neji. "Enlighten me." He snapped.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just call up your _CIA_ buddies." Said Sasuke

After an hour or so of debating, the group decided to go with a plan that Naruto and Neji had decided on the previous night. Sasuke had called in some help and they all meet up at a rendezvous point to get ready. Sasuke had called in Hinata and Kakashi.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "You are really making me regret telling you who I was." Said Neji. "I already told you that the CIA will not offer support in this situation."

"What a fucking joke." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata softly sighed, obviously worried about everyone's safety as she fastened a gun onto the belt around her waist. "An off the books operation like this...it's going to be very risky..."

Naruto nodded as he loaded his guns. "We'll be splitting up. Sakura, I want you to go with Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise while Sasuke whipped his head toward Naruto. "Excuse me? She shouldn't be going anywhere! It's way too dangerous!"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort when Naruto shook his head. "Look, I already tried that tactic but you are welcome to try. She's as pigheaded as you are." Naruto mumbled. 

"Hey!" Sakura cried indignantly. "And don't even try." She said, snapping at Sasuke when it looked like he was about to take Naruto's advice. "It's no one's decision but my own! Neither of you has any say over what I do."

Sasuke looked at Hinata as if she would offer him some advice, but Hinata was doing her best to ignore his gaze. Finally, Sasuke sighed and turned back to Sakura. "You could get hurt in there...or worse. You aren't as...experienced as the rest of us." He said softly.

"I know that. I know the risks and I respect you guys looking out for me. But it's my decision. And I choose to come." Said Sakura, her head held high.

"Then I'll protect you with my life." Said Sasuke. 

Hinata shifted uneasily.

Then Naruto continued. "So I will go and release any children being held there and get the leader. The rest of you just have to take out any agents you see. Unless of course they want to negotiate."

"That's doubtful." Said Neji.

"Right." Said Naruto. "After staying there so long, I think you become psycho." He recalled the previous assassins he killed. "But just remember not all the agents will be there. But I'm sure you'll get them in due time."

Neji nodded in agreement.

Sasuke kicked open one of the cases that the Interpol agents had brought with them and took out a pair of classy binoculars. He crouched down to the ledge of the rooftop they were on that over looked the building that Naruto said was headquarters of the ITP.

Sakura looked over at the building. She almost doubted Naruto. This looked like an ordinary business building, not a building that housed horrors and criminals. According to the front of the building, it was the Independent Italian Agency of Environmental Science.

Sasuke turned something on the binoculars. "The building looks normal." Said Sasuke. "A regular business front on the outside."

"Yeah." Said Naruto. "But its down below where the sound proof training facility is and all that weird stuff. But the offices, quarters and stuff are on the highest levels."

"Ok, yeah I see." Said Sasuke.

Naruto brought out the case with the sniper rifle inside of it. He unlocked the case and began to fit the pieces together.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sakura.

"See that small tower right up there?" Said Naruto pointing to the roof as he set the sniper up. "That like the...surveillance tower. You see the building is very heavily guarded electronically. There are sensors everywhere, on every doorway every window. Meaning no one sneaks in or out. They all report to the main security computer which is in that tower. And there is one agent who guards it and calls out the alerts. I'm taking him out." Explained Naruto.

"Well that's silly." Said Sakura. "Setting him up where he can easily get picked off."

"Not really." Said Neji. "To any outsider, this is just a business building. Only an agent would know the location of that computer and no agent would ever want to take it out. And don't forget that no one besides Naruto has ever made it out of the agency alive."

"And even for an enemy, even if they did guess this location, would think nothing of anyone being in there." Pointed out Kakashi.

Naruto handed the infrared binoculars back to Sasuke and then looked looked into the gun eye piece before firing. Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation.

It was starting.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were quietly walking along a deserted hallway, a pistol ready in Sasuke's hands, ready to fire. Sasuke peeked around another corner. He didn't see anyone, so they continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sakura suddenly.

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were with Interpol? Why did you keep it a secret? Were you ever going to tell me?" Sakura asked, slightly hurt.

Sasuke slowly came to a stop, Sakura stopping along with him.

"Because," said Sasuke. "You were...part of this new life I created for myself. This new perfect life."

Sakura snorted. "You call our life together perfect? Maybe if I was just as rich and gorgeous as you are..."

Sasuke impatiently shook his head. "No, one of the reasons why I fell in love with you was because you weren't those things. You weren't like women I was used to. You had your own personality and I loved that. I didn't tell you because it was part of the life I was temporarily leaving behind. Where I was a failure in both my job and the family business. I guess I didn't want to fess up to it."

Sakura's mouth twitched as she suddenly felt sorry for Sasuke. She still loved him, she realized, even after all he had done to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Said Sasuke shaking head. "I know I've hurt you, but I never wanted to. I shouldn't have called the way I did...I shouldn't have told you like that. You deserved more."

"How would you have told me?" Sakura asked, voice slightly bitter.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, but it was a conversation that needed to happen. "I still love you, Sakura. Don't mistake that. I just...just..."

"Love Hinata more." Said Sakura quietly.

A gun shot echoed through the hallway and then Sasuke dropped the gun he was holding to grab his arm. Sakura looked down the hall to see a very large man standing down the hall, pointing his gun at them. She screamed as Sasuke tackled Sakura to the floor in another hallway.

"Stay down!" Ordered Sasuke.

"Your arm!" Sakura whimpered. How stupid it had been to have a heart-to-heart in the middle of the hallway!

"I'm fine!" Said Sasuke as he shuffled across the hall, grabbing his dropped gun in the process as he leaned against the opposite wall. He leaned out into the adjacent hallway, quickly firing three rapid shots.

The man quickly hopped into another hallway, taking cover.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the steps in the basement, not liking how familiar everything seemed. He passed the pistol shooting range, and he almost envisioned himself in there, with the earmuffs on, shooting away at the targets. He shook his head to rid himself of the vision and continued walking.

He froze as he came across a sterile white room with blinding lights shining overhead. He stopped as he looked through the floor to ceiling glass wall. Inside, he saw all of the new child recruits, sitting in rows. None of them were moving, a certainly none were speaking. Naruto shuddered as he remembered his own time in there.

Everyday, he would have to sit in this very same room for a hour. They couldn't speak to each other, nothing- no form of communication. It was such a scary time, to be sitting in that room. The room installed fear in them as children which later grew into an unwavering loyalty to the agency as you became an adult. If they communicated to each other, even in the slightest bit, they would know and then they would be punished. The leader himself watched over them during this time, making sure they abided by his rules.

Naruto remembered he was always itching to speak with his peers, the ones that he hardly ever saw, but couldn't. You were going crazy on the inside. It forced you not to make bonds with others and rethink the ones you think you made. Were you really willing to speak to this person when you knew you would be punished?

Naruto walked to the glass door, contemplating how to speak to them and get them out. He would have to open the door- it was locked from the inside. Surely the leader would see him and come down. But isn't that what he wanted? Normally the doorways would be watched by the tower. But this door was watched by the leader and the leader only. Naruto looked at the door, and saw that you had to enter a 4 digit numeric code to open it. Thousands of possibilities. Naruto wished he had his decoder with him.

With a grit of his teeth, he pulled out his gun and put two bullets in the system. He saw the kid's heads pop up in surprise as the door swung open. Naruto stepped inside as they remained silent.

"Who are you?" One kid finally yelled.

Naruto smiled and bent down. "I'm Naruto. I'm here to get you out of here."

"We can't leave!" Called out another kid.

"Yeah, we'll get punished!" Cried another.

Naruto shook his head. "Not this time, I promise you won't get punished. C'mon, follow me." Said Naruto waving his hand as he stood up and walked out.

The kids exchanged nervous glances.

"I promise." Naruto grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "I know you don't want to stay in this bad place any longer."

Finally, one by one, the kids stood up and filed out of the door.

"Now stay close to me and..."

"Not so fast!"

Naruto turned and was suddenly staring into a barrel of a gun.

* * *

Sasuke chucked his empty gun to the side. They had been getting no where between the shootout. Sasuke decided maybe it was time for something risky. He crept out, finally breaking out into a dash. Just as the larger man peered out from behind his wall, Sasuke kicked him, knocking the gun out of his hand. He jumped up again, lashing his leg out in a wide arc to kick him again but the larger man grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall. Sasuke winced as Sakura looked on in horror.

Then the man grabbed Sasuke in his massive arms and began to squeeze. Sasuke yelled out in pain as he felt his bones creak.

"You made a mistake, trying to kick Jirobo like that." The large man retorted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran over.

"No...Sakura!" Sasuke struggled.

Sakura ran over and then furiously kicked her leg up to nail Jirobo right between the legs. Jirobo's eyes widened as he dropped Sasuke to bend over. Sasuke whipped out the gun from Sakura's belt and shot Jirobo twice in the chest. Sakura turned her head and closed her eyes as he fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief before dropping his arms. He caught sight of Sakura.

"Sakura! Its ok, he's gone."

Sakura turned her head back, sighing. "I guess I'll never get used to it."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem" Said Sakura. "You aren't a one man show."

Just then, Sasuke bent down, kissing Sakura right on the mouth. It was short and brief and should have been what Sakura was waiting for...but it wasn't. It was bittersweet, like the final chapter to a book.

Sakura shook her head when Sasuke pulled away. Somehow, both of them knew it.

* * *

Naruto held his hands up as the gun holder turned out to be just a kid. He reminded Naruto of Shikamaru the way his hair was held up in a spiky brown ponytail. He had on the same typical suit as he advanced towards Naruto.

"Just who are you?" He demanded.

"Please," Said Naruto taking a step back. "I just want to help you out, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" He shouted. "And I don't need help!"

"Ok!" Said Naruto. Behind him, some of the kids were confused and scared.

"He said he can help us, 99!" One kid timidly shouted.

"Yeah! He seems nice!"

99 scowled. "Nice? Nice is not what gets you by in this world, now hold your hands up where I can see them!" He jabbed the gun forward and Naruto's hands shot up.

"I know you really can't be happy here." Said Naruto, trying to convince him.

"Yeah?" Asked 99. "How can you know that? You're not me."

"I'm not." Naruto reasoned. "But I used to be like you. I was an agent too."

"You lie!" Yelled 99. "You can't escape this place, they'll kill you!"

"But I did." Said Naruto. "I'm telling the truth...how else would I have known where to go? I'm giving you guys the opportunity to come with me and escape all this."

99 seemed to waver, but then shook his head furiously. "We'll never get out of here alive if we come with you! the leader will find out...he probably knows now! We stay, we survive. Survival first."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Sometimes its not just survival first. Sometimes you meet people where you care more about their safety than your survival."

99's eyes widened. "You would rather save us than live?"

"Well..." Said Naruto sheepishly. "I would rather do both...but...you all deserve a good chance at life. I know you really don't want to be here."

Finally, 99 lowered his gun. "I better be right, trusting you like this."

He walked over to Naruto as he relaxed. "Your alright, kid." Said Naruto.

Quickly, they started running the way Naruto came. "The first thing I'm doing when we get out of here is burning my suit." Grumbled 99.

"Oh, how quickly they all scum to some pretty words."

Everyone skidded to a stop as 99 looked to a tall figure hidden in the shadows. "Shit...its the Bone Collector."


	22. Chapter 22

"Run." Said Naruto cocking his head slightly towards the children behind him. "Just go."

99 nodded his head eagerly in agreement as the frightened children turned around, running back the way they came.

"You go too." Said Naruto fiercely as he stared the other man down.

99 shook his head. "34 is one of ITP's top assassins. We call him the Bone Collector for a reason. You need help."

"I know who he is." Said Naruto quietly.

34 lazily walked down the steps towards them, but his face told them that he was serious and he wasn't taking the situation lightly-not even in the tiniest bit. While wearing the same typical suit, 34 obviously had a very strong build underneath. But his face and skin was a sickly white pallor and he had dark bags under his eyes. His white hair was light and wispy, but to Naruto, it looked like he could have almost been balding.

99 whipped out the gun he used on Naruto and pointed it at 34. "34, please. Maybe not everyone is cut out to be an assassin like you. Everyone deserves a chance right?"

"Orochimaru chose you for this glorious way of life and here you go, shoving it back in his face. Only trash would think that they deserve a second chance." Said 34 in a low but deadly voice.

"Then I have no choice but to shoot you." Said 99. But Naruto noticed that his heads were slightly quivering.

34 didn't respond, but with lightning fast speed, he was in front of 99. He kicked the gun out of 99's hands before roughly kicking him to the ground.

'Damn, he's fast' Thought Naruto.

"Now 99, you and I both know I don't like to use guns." Said 34. Naruto suppressed a shiver.

"If 34 had his way," Said 99, grimacing as he got up. "He would break every bone in the victims body first."

"Both my life and my loyalties will always lie with Orochimaru." Said 34. "Be prepared to suffer something worse than death."

Then, as quick as lightning, 34 charged to attack them. It was a rough fight, for as nimble and evasive both Naruto and 99 were, they couldn't completely avoid 34's brute strength, nor the killer intent that seemed to possess him. 34 had forced Naruto to dispose of his guns so he had no advantage. 34 kicked Naruto, throwing him back a couple of feet. He felt the warm blood on his face, knowing for sure that he had a bloody nose.

"Hey!"

Naruto looked up in alarm to see that 34 had 99 pressed against the wall, his foot against his back and he was pulling 99's arms back. Naruto could see 99 struggling. Naruto tried to get up but 34 tisked at him.

"Get up and I'll be sure to break his arms." He said in a cool voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth but obeyed. 34 pulled 99's arms a little bit more and 99 whimpered.

"Don't you just love the sound of breaking bones?" Asked 34.

Naruto scowled. There had to be someway to get 34 but all of his guns had been taken apart. He scooted backwards until he felt something. It was a dagger that 99 had previously dropped and 34 rendered useless. Naruto grabbed it, feeling the blade cut into his skin.

"Bone number 1." Said 34 getting ready to pull.

"I thought you weren't going to do it!" Yelled 99.

"I lied." Said 34.

"Hey, 34!" Said Naruto.

34 turned and Naruto threw the dagger into his chest. 34 reeled back violently, accidentally snapping one of 99's arm in the process. 99 cried out in pain as 34 looked bewildered. He staggered towards Naruto who anxiously grabbed a gun and tried to piece it back together in time. 34 approached Naruto as Naruto frantically aimed the gun and fired. He shot 34 three times in the chest. He finally fell to the ground as Naruto scrambled up.

"I remember you, 41..." 34 rasped as he stared up at the ceiling as Naruto hesitantly approached, gun still aimed. "You are still...the same. Perhaps you deserve to know that Orochimaru is still in his office." 34 said softly, the pool of blood around him growing larger.

"In his office?" Yelled Naruto. "Where?"

But 34 was already dead.

Naruto blew out a weary breath, before falling back against the wall. 99 stumbled next to him. Naruto looked over and gave 99 a weary smile. "Thanks, kid." He said.

99 smiled. "So it's true. You actually were one of us."

Naruto ruffled his hair as he stood up. "I have to get Orochimaru, but I need you to go find the children. From there, you're just going to go out the main entrance. No one will stop you from there."

99 looked slightly displeased that he would not be staying with Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "It's ok, I promise that someday, I'll see you again."

99 nodded his head and stood up. "Be careful."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before running off.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura continued to run in silence. They had gone another floor up and found that this floor didn't exactly keep the sense of sterile cleanliness or civility as the other had. Most of the piping was visible and it looked like the floor was under construction. It was dark. Sakura couldn't help but feel like they were utterly alone here. After fighting Jirobo, Sasuke had tried contacting Kakashi, but he never responded. Sakura didn't even want to know what was going on with Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Sakura and Sasuke stopped, alert when they heard Hinata's low voice. They turned to see Hinata jogging towards them from the opposite direction. She didn't appear to be hurt.

"Hinata!" Said Sasuke. Sakura could detect the hint of relief in his voice.

He started to approach her when she screamed as someone jumped out from behind her. Hinata had tried to turn towards the stranger, but they grabbed her, pulling her roughly by the hair and jammed the barrel of their gun against Hinata's temple. Sasuke froze and stopped short as Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows with Hinata in front of them. Sakura saw that it was a woman this time. She had a scowl set on her face and long dark pink hair that fell to about the middle of her back.

"If you don't want to see your woman here bite the dust, then you better lay all your guns down on the ground now!" The woman barked.

Sasuke's eyes were dark and he kept them on Hinata as he slowly bent down, placing his pistol on the ground and another gun he had on his belt.

"That means you too, pinkie." Said the woman, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help it as she dropped her hands from her mouth. "Pinkie, look whose talking!"

The woman's mouth went into a thin line. "You better shut the fuck up and lay your goddamn guns on the ground!" The woman yelled.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Hinata to look at Sakura. He nodded his head once. Sakura reluctantly sighed and laid both the pistol and the submachine gun on the ground.

"You don't want to be doing this." Said Sasuke. "We already killed your friend Jirobo, don't think we won't do the same to you."

The woman scowled. "Jirobo was a fat piece of shit. If you think you can even try to do the same to me, your seriously fucked up! Now, I will give you to the count of ten, for you to get your asses in that elevator there..." Said the woman, motioning with her head to an elevator off to the side. "If I don't see you walking out those doors in ten minutes, I'll toss her out to you." Said the woman.

Sasuke exchanged a look with Sakura.

"1" The countdown began.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't move.

"2"

"Stay here, Sasuke." Said Hinata in an even voice.

"She'll kill you." Said Sasuke.

"3"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said worried. She didn't want to leave Hinata there, there was a good possibility the woman would kill Hinata anyway once they left. But by staying, then for sure Hinata would die.

"4"

Sasuke took a step towards the elevator.

Hinata's eyes flashed. "The mission, Sasuke." She said.

"It's either the mission or your life." Said Sasuke in a hard voice.

"5"

Sasuke took another step and Sakura reluctantly followed him. "They could kill her anyway." Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke, don't jeopardize this because of me." Said Hinata.

"6"

"I can't let you die." Said Sasuke.

Hinata gave a weak smile. "It was over the moment I got caught."

"7"

Sasuke took a bigger step towards the elevator, but Sakura remained there. She took a glance towards the guns on the floor. If only she could reach one...

"8"

The woman's voice grew louder as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke took another step.

"Don't think she won't kill me anyways!" Hinata yelled.

"9"

Sakura took another glance towards the guns.

"10...looks like you made the wrong choice." The woman said gleefully.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the woman slowly pull the trigger back. Hinata gave a wistful smile.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped into action. "HINATA!" She screamed, diving for the guns.

Hinata gasped as the woman's hold on her hair slacked a bit and Hinata quickly maneuvered, elbowing the woman in the stomach. The woman stepped back and Hinata broke from her grasp. Sakura threw her a gun and they both pointed them at her.

"You little bitch!" The woman snarled. "But you still can't save everyone."

The woman whipped her arm around and pulled the trigger, her gun pointed towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled, breaking into a run.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Hinata suddenly jumped in front of him, the bullet hitting her as she crumpled to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed diving towards her.

The woman aimed her gun again and Sasuke looked up, wide eyed as another gun shot went off. There was a moment of silence before the woman fell to the ground, Sakura still standing perfectly still with the gun out in front of her. The barrel was slightly smoking.

Sasuke held Hinata as she gripped her shoulder in pain. "I'm ok." She said as she trembled. "A hit in the shoulder won't kill me."

"Hn." Said Sasuke, although you could see his face was paler than usual. "You idiot, placing your own life in risk for the mission."

"Isn't that what they teach you to do?" Asked Hinata, her voice slightly wavering.

Sakura finally broke out of her reverie to look at Hinata and Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she dropped the gun to rush over to them.

"You took a bullet for Sasuke." She whispered. Sakura removed Hinata's hand and placed both of her hands over the wound, applying pressure.

The bullet had managed to hit Hinata square in the shoulder, right where her bulletproof vest ended. Blood was easily staining through everything.

"Your going to be ok." Said Sakura, giving a weak smile.

Hinata nodded her head, her eyes drifting shut. "I knew I would be."

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled again, but Sakura could see he was really nervous.

"I love you, Sasuke." Said Hinata in a peaceful voice.

Sasuke didn't respond, but by the way he was looking at Hinata, Sakura thought it was safe to say that he loved Hinata too. Suddenly, Sakura felt incredibly stupid sitting there. It was at this point that Sakura suddenly felt that this whole crazy vacation was just a huge mistake. Who was she ever to think that Sasuke had been mistaken? Sasuke was defiantly never one to act without thinking things through...at least in relationships. She should have realized that Sasuke must have been wholeheartedly sure of his decision to be with Hinata before he even called Sakura.

Without Naruto, Sakura would have made a fool of herself and set herself up for more heartbreak if she had confronted Sasuke dead on about wanting him back. She wasn't angry at Sasuke anymore and she certainly did not hate Hinata. What they had was beautiful and she wasn't more sure of herself that she didn't love Sasuke. Which basically made herself feel stupid because it meant she wasted practically a month bumbling around Europe foolhardily chasing a man she didn't love. Furthermore, she was here in this terrifying situation and had dragged in people who definitely didn't deserve this. All because she decided to win Sasuke back and just happened to meet Naruto who had a slight problem. Well...not exactly slight.

But even as she thought this, she couldn't help but worry about Naruto. Then she realized with finality that this was exactly where she wanted to be. Maybe not here with Hinata and Sasuke, who she dragged in, but she wanted to be here helping Naruto. It was a shame the moment you realized you love someone you also realized they didn't love you back.

"Sakura! Hinata! Sasuke!"

Sakura almost jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice as she heard his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Said Naruto, almost breathless as he knelt down beside Sakura to look at Hinata and Sasuke. "What happened here? You're both wounded!"

Sasuke looked down at his arm where Jirobo's bullet had grazed him. His white shirt had a huge blood stain but he found it didn't bother him.

"Sakura and I ran into an assassin. We killed him..." Said Sasuke. "But then Hinata got caught by another. Sakura killed the assassin and Hinata...saved me." Said Sasuke hanging his head.

Naruto's eyes immediately jumped to Sakura. "You're not hurt are you?"

Sakura shook her head. Suddenly, she felt a bit nervous around him.

Naruto blew out a breath. "The children are safe, a friend is getting them out. I was on my way to get the leader. We should get you guys out of here, you need to get to the hospital." Said Naruto standing up and then helping Sasuke with Hinata.

Sasuke cradled Hinata in his arms. "Have you heard from Kakashi or Hyuuga?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I think we should find Kakashi and then get you guys out of here." Said Naruto.

* * *

They quickly got into the elevator and rode to the top floor. They got out and started jogging down the hallway. Sasuke was up ahead with Hinata while Sakura jogged quietly beside Naruto.

Finally, Naruto noticed Sakura looking at him. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Sakura quickly shook her head. Should she tell him? What was the point anyway? She was fairly sure he wasn't interested in her. Naruto made it pretty clear to her before he had been with plenty of women, yet didn't believe in things like love. She was with him for practically a month, yet he tried nothing. Wasn't that proof enough? Sure he kissed her, but that was because he was helping her with Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto..." She said timidly.If she didn't say it now, she would think about it for the rest of her life.

"Hm?" Asked Naruto, his face serious and focused ahead.

"Umm...well, there's something I have to say to you."

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto, a bit distracted.

"Well...you see, before I say it, I just want you to know there's no pressure. You don't have to say anything, unless of course you feel like it! But of course I don't expect you to say anything..." Sakura babbled.

"Maybe you should just spit it out, Sakura." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I...I have feelings for you." Said Sakura squeezing her eyes shut.

There was silence before Naruto spoke. "Shit."

Sakura let her heart drop. Oh the heartbreak.

"Sakura! Watch Hinata!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her urgently as he laid Hinata down against the wall. She quickly nodded her head and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke running to help Kakashi who was fighting another agent a few feet down the hall. The agent had white hair and glasses as he drop kicked Kakashi in the face. Kakashi fell back, crashing and breaking into some dry wall that was put up. This floor was in shambled just like the lower floor had been.

"Arg!" Naruto jumped up on the agents back as Kakashi rebounded and tackled them both to the ground.

Naruto fell on his back with an oomph as Kakashi and the white haired agent started to grapple on the floor. Kakashi got the upper hand and started to roughly bang his head on the ground before the agent grabbed a stray pipe off the ground and whacked Kakashi in the face with it. Kakashi fell off and you could tell he was sporting a bloody nose underneath the odd mask he was wearing.

The agent got up as Sasuke grabbed another pipe and tried to hit him in the face with it. The agent grabbed it and they both started to fight. Naruto got up, groaning about his back when he realized the agent they were fighting was Kabuto. Naruto recognized him from when he was a kid. Kabuto was one of ITP's first child agents and he used to terrorize the other kids because Orochimaru had picked him as one of his favorites.

Sasuke was being pushed back by Kabuto until Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and then gained control of the pipe and smacked Kabuto across the face. Kabuto fell back, his glasses falling off his face. Kakashi got up and roughly kicked him in the stomach. Kabuto grabbed Kakashi's leg, pulling him down with him. Kabuto got up, walking towards Sasuke. Naruto motioned for Sakura to toss him a gun. She threw the gun towards him and Naruto shot Kabuto in the leg. Kabuto yelled out in anguish before falling to the floor. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi rushed over to him, Naruto still pointing the gun towards him.

Kabuto grimaced at them before smiling. "So you think you can get Orochimaru?" Both his teeth and his nose was bloody from Sasuke hitting him.

Naruto growled and walked over, pushing the gun right against his forehead. "You would die for him wouldn't you?" Naruto snarled. "Well guess what, that's what 34 did, but I don't think anyone cares."

At this, Kabuto's smile faded. Naruto continued. "Do you honestly think that Orochimaru really cares about you? About any of you? Sorry Kabuto, but your just a pawn to him."

Kabuto spat at Naruto's feet. "You think he's in here don't you? But guess what, he's long gone..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up quickly as Kabuto began to laugh a deranged laugh.

"Keep him alive." He murmured to Kakashi before he started to run back down the hallway.

He met Sakura's eyes briefly before he disappeared.

* * *

'Shit, shit shit' Thought Naruto as he burst out of the elevator.

So 34 had tricked him. Either that or he really thought Orochimaru was still there, but he doubted it. Orochimaru could have been long gone by now and he would have lost his chance. He ran into the underground parking garage when he saw a black car zoom out of the garage and outside. Naruto ran, looking for a car to drive himself when he heard his name called.

"Naruto!" It was Neji.

Neji looked a little battle worn and was supporting an injured leg and a black eye and he walked over, dragging his left leg behind him. "I just killed an assassin who was trying to escape." He tossed Naruto some keys. "Go end this."

Naruto caught the keys and nodded as Neji pointed out the car. Naruto noticed the assassin Neji killed, lying a few feet away from the car. Oddly enough, he had four arms. Naruto felt sickened, thinking that this was an assassin Orochimaru experimented on. Naruto hopped in the car and started the engine.

"Thanks, Neji." He said. "Get Hinata to a hospital and make sure you get Kabuto to talk"

With that he zoomed out of the garage.

* * *

He was already pushing 60 as he reached the street and saw the black car ahead of him, just turning onto the freeway. Naruto zig-zagged through some cars and raced towards the back car. He was really breaking the speed limit and he could already hear some sirens in the distance. Naruto grimaced as he kept the black car in his sights.

Naruto nearly cut off an elderly woman as he cut straight across three lanes in order to catch up to the black car which and gone under a vydock. Naruto zipped through a few more cars until he was almost next to the black car. He could see a dark shadow in the passengers seat. Suddenly, the driver leaned out of the car and started to shoot at Naruto. A bullet hit the tire and Naruto swerved around until he started to drive backwards. Naruto caught up to the black car again as he found his gun. He started to shoot at the black car and the black car swerved into the next lane and smacked against another car.

Naruto managed to speed up and cut the black car off so that they were both facing each other. Naruto leaned out of the side window to shoot and the front window. The glass turned out to be bullet proof.

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto.

Then Orochimaru took his turn to shoot at Naruto. Unfortunately, his glass wasn't bullet proof. The glass cracked as Naruto bent down, not watching where he was going. As he got up again, Orochimaru managed to somehow nail Naruto in the chest with a bullet. He pushed back in his seat as he felt the pain seep through his blood and he felt light headed. He pulled away from being in front of Orochimaru and then jerked the front of his car into the side of Orochimaru's. Then he turned the wheel so he was pushing Orochimaru's car from the side diagonally across the lanes at 60mph. Orochimaru still shot at him but Naruto bent down, just managing to keep his foot on the gas pedal and his other hand clutched over his wound to stop the bleeding.

He rammed Orochimaru into one of the great cement pillars that both helped hold up the vydock and separated the lanes. As both cars slammed into it, Naruto violently jerked froward and up out of his seat. He hit his head against the steering wheel. He heard the screech of other car tires around him and with some difficulty, he managed to pick his head up slowly and get out of the car.

He ignored the other cars around him as he stumbled towards the black car, a gun held loosely in his hand. As he reached the car, he quickly pointed the gun in the drivers window. His nose wrinkled at the sight.

"Uzumaki..." Orochimaru rasped, his lip bloody. "It had to be you..." 

Naruto turned away, dropping the gun as the echo of police sirens grew louder. He returned to his battered car where he found paper and a pen in the glove compartment. He sighed slowly thanking God for at least granting him a writing utensil. The pen shook his in hand as he wrote. Finally, he left the small piece of paper, a bit stained with his blood on the seat and slowly began to walk out of the vydock, no one bothering to stop him.

He reached the outside where he found the sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving it kind of grey. He heard the screech of car tires and turned around to see Sasuke running towards the overpass railing above the vydock behind him. Naruto looked at Sasuke wearily as he saw the cuffs in Sasuke's hand.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke silently nodded his head, his eyes understanding. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke disappeared from view, probably to check out the scene behind him.

Naruto continued to stumble along the street alone.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sasuke is probably giving this to you and I am long gone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. I'm not dying or anything. But ok, the point of this letter is that I just wanted to thank you. You have actually saved me more times in the time that I have known you and more than I would like to let on. Sorry you had to put up with my bullshit. I wish you luck in life and maybe I'll see you again someday...or not._

_-Naruto_

_P.S. I think you should probably give that necklace to Sasuke. I don't need it anymore._

Sakura looked down at the letter and then folded it again along the familiar crease lines. She was actually surprised that the paper hadn't ripped along the folded lines from all the times she unfolded it to read it and then folded it up again. She was just staring at one of the blood stains on the paper, thinking about how Naruto probably wasn't ok when she heard the door creak open. She stuffed the note inside her pocket.

"So, Sakura spill!"

She looked up as her spunky friend Ino came around the table, carrying two containers of salad. Ino sat down across from her at the table and slid her salad over. Sakura looked at her friend Ino. Her platinum blond bangs were clipped back with a barrette and her long hair was done up in a bun. She had on blue scrubs with a purple nurses shirt on. Her sky blue eyes were looking at Sakura eagerly before she opened up her container and started to pour some dressing on.

"I want to see it." Ino repeated to her friend. "I don't believe you."

Sakura sighed and dug out another sturdier piece of paper from her own blue scrubs. She slid the invitation across the table to Ino before opening her salad and picking the white pieces out. Ino reached out and grabbed it, while forking some salad into her mouth.

"Damn!" She said finally. "This blows."

Sakura shrugged. Despite Ino's reaction, she was actually very pleased. Happy and excited even. She had been excited ever since she first received the invitation for Sasuke and Hinata's wedding only a few days ago. After the mission, Sasuke was totally devoted to Hinata immediately rushed her to the hospital. But like Sakura said, she was ok. It was funny that both Sasuke had asked for Sakura's permission before proposing to Hinata and Hinata had asked for Sakura's permission to marry him. She happily gave both her blessings.

By the time the police arrived at the scene, most of the ITP computers had been either wiped clean, destroyed or were mysteriously missing. Neji was also nowhere to be seen...his position at the American Embassy in Paris had been vacated. Sasuke and Kakashi called off the case with the Kyuubi saying it would remain unsolved until he struck again.

Today was technically Sakura's first day back at work. Even though she arrived back from Italy a full week ago, she had taken some time to recuperate. Which in Sakura's case, that meant moping around the house, crying and sleeping. She had gone into work a half day yesterday, but hadn't seen Ino at all. As soon as Ino saw her this morning, she badgered Sakura to tell her all the details of her trip. Sakura had, but excluded the most important ones.

"After all that, it still comes down to this." Said Ino.

"I did what I could." Said Sakura. "But really, I'm fine. I actually think its great that they are getting married. Hinata really is very nice."

Ino raised her eyebrows before passing the invitation back. "Whatever, Sakura. I know I would be devastated."

Sakura was devastated on the inside, just not for the reasons Ino thought.

"Sasuke truly was a catch." Mused Ino. "But really Sakura, just because you lost Sasuke doesn't mean you need to invent some beautiful Italian guy to ease your losses."

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was another thing. Ino didn't believe that Naruto existed.

There was a beeping as Ino looked down to see her pager going off. She groaned. "Be right back, I got to deal with this." She said, getting up.

"Don't eat my salad!" She said as she disappeared out the door.

Sakura sat in silence, mindfully eating her salad. Naruto's letter had left no proof at all that he really cared anything at all about her last confession to him. All the while she was chasing Sasuke down, she had let the real thing slip through her fingers to be gone forever. She sucked.

She heard the door open up again, but she didn't look up, figuring it was Ino. Suddenly, she felt something hard jab into her back. She sat up straight, her eyes widened as she froze.

"Sakura Haruno." Said a cold, unfamiliar voice. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura gulped. Shit! She thought this was going to be all over now! Both Sasuke and Neji and told her over and over that it was over.

'Stay calm' She told herself. 'I just have to play dumb'

"Who?" She asked, trying to keep over voice even.

The thing, a gun she assumed, was pressed deeper into her back. "Naruto Uzumaki! You know him! Now tell me where he is!"

"I don't know a Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sakura evenly. "And even if I did, I would never tell you where he is."

The pressure dropped from her back and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, expecting that this was the end.

"Well phew! I guess out of all the things you are, a tattle tale is not one of them." Said a suddenly very familiar voice.

Sakura's eyes popped open but she remained frozen in her seat. It was not him...

"What? Your not mad at me are you? C'mon, I was just kidding, Sakura..."

Suddenly, Sakura flew out of her seat and whipped around socking him right in the chest. To her surprise, he actually flew to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit, Sakura!" Complained Naruto as he rubbed his hand over the spot where she hit him. "I'm still really sore there..."

"You deserved to be hit again!" She finally yelled. "What are you doing here? What the hell is this?" She asked, whipping his note out of his pocket.

"It's a note." Said Naruto looking at her from his place on the ground. "And I came because I thought you would be happy to see me, but I can leave if you want..." He started to get up, but Sakura held her hand out.

"No." She said softly. "I didn't mean it that way."

Naruto stopped and tried to hold back a smile.

"I just don't understand why you are here." Said Sakura continuing. "Because, you give Sasuke this note to give to me and it sounds like you don't want to see me anymore..." Sakura sighed and sat down on the floor.

"I couldn't think of anything else better to do at the time." Said Naruto. "And of course I wanted to see you again. You're fun."

Sakura gave Naruto a look that said she didn't want to be just fun.

"Ok ok," Said Naruto. "I guess I have to be serious about this."

"That would be nice." Mumbled Sakura.

"Hey, can you come over here?" Asked Naruto, motioning with his hand. "You like have something in your hair..." He said, scrunching his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but scooted closer to Naruto anyway. But Naruto didn't go to pull anything out of her hair. Instead, he leaned towards her and kissed her. It wasn't explosive like the other kiss was, but it was soft. Naruto pulled away after only a second.

He grinned at her. "I guess there's no easy way to say this."

"Say what?" Asked Sakura, just a bit dazed.

"That I want to be with you." Said Naruto frankly. "I was too afraid to say it before. Afraid because I didn't want to put you in danger, afraid because I didn't want to get rejected..." 

"You...?" Asked Sakura in disbelief. "But all that stuff you said about love and women and you never showed..."

"Well how could I?" Asked Naruto laughing. "I was helping you chase another guy, that's enough reason to stop right there. And yeah, I said I didn't believe in love and all that crap, but with you...you're different." He said grinning.

Sakura was shocked but then she made a face and slapped his across the shoulder. "Why are you so cool about this then!? I was crying for days after you left!" Yelled Sakura standing up.

Naruto struggled to get up and then held his hand up to Sakura who reluctantly pulled him up. "I don't know...I'm a guy!" Said Naruto exasperated. "I thought you would be happy..."

"I am I am." Said Sakura rubbing her face.

Naruto smiled and then draped his arm over Sakura. "You think too much, you know that?"

Sakura secretly smiled. "Does this mean I'm going to living a thieving lifestyle from now on?"

"Nah." Said Naruto, waving his other hand in dismissal. "I think I'll quit the business you know?"

"Aww..." Sakura pouted. "I guess there goes my sense of adventure..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he retracted his arm and turned to face Sakura, his arm slipping around her waist. "In case you haven't noticed, everyday is an adventure with me."

Then he kissed her again and it was much different. He tightened his grip around her waist and pressed her to him and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and tangled her hand into is fluffy blond hair and grabbed a fistful of it. Suddenly Sakura started to feel really warm and she realized Naruto really was an expert kisser.

"Ahem."

Sakura pressed herself harder to Naruto, feeling like she couldn't get enough of him.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned. Sakura took this as initiative to kiss him harder.

"Sakura!"

Sakura flew away from Naruto and wiped her mouth as Naruto rubbed his chest mouthing 'ow'. Sakura looked to see Ino standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Just coming onto the new doctor I see!"

Sakura looked down and realized for the first time what Naruto was wearing. He was wearing a blue doctors outfit with a white lab coat over it. She looked at him questioningly. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura whispered.

"How do you think I got in here?" Naruto whispered back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Ino who was appraising Naruto. "Well...you caught me Ino. So me and Dr. Uzumaki have to be going..." Sakura took Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Yeah Sakura, you better tell me what's going on later!" Ino yelled after them.

Sakura supposed she would have to tell Ino a made up story later...but right now she just wanted to be with Naruto.


End file.
